Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba
by Alie A Cullen
Summary: Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.
1. Prólogo

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba?. / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Nota de Autora:** solo quiero aclarar que a los fans que no les guste la pareja de Jacob y Bella no lean este fic o tengan conciencia que algo de esa pareja va a haber, es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Igualmente cabe destacar que este fic es obviamente un Bella & Edward.

Era eso nada mas, lo aclaro porque tuve un review en la historia anterior relacionado con lo que dije antes y me pareció necesario hacer este comentario. Sin más, gracias por haber leído mi primera historia, los review recibidos, los favoritos, alertas y la buena onda de todos. Les dejo la nueva idea que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste.

**/Love with a vampire**

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.<strong>

**.**

**Prólogo**

Nunca me definí como una chica enamoradiza, ni como la que sigue locamente a un hombre.

Si bien tuve relaciones duraderas, nunca daba todo de mí, por miedo a que me lastimen o simplemente no estaba segura de la otra parte.

Alice me decía que todavía no había encontrado al que me complemente y que cuando aparezca esa persona, iba a tan ser fácil como respirar.

Hasta que llego él, ese chico de cabellos cobrizos siempre luciendo despeinado. Si bien no fue amor a primera vista, solo hubo una atracción mutua y muchos baboseos por mi parte, el tiempo me hizo saber que era el indicado. Me enseño el verdadero concepto del amor y el de una pareja estable. Es al único que me entregue completa, dando lo mejor de mí, hacerme creer en un eterno futuro junto a él.

Lo que me ponía más feliz es que el hacia exactamente lo mismo, cada día realizaba gestos, que por mas mínimos que sean me sorprendían mas y hacia que me enamorara mucho más de él, como si eso fuese posible. Ya no me sentía incomoda cuando veía a las parejas de mis mejores amigas irradiar amor en todas partes, ahora yo también lo había encontrado.

Él es mi otra mitad, mi complemento y al que inconscientemente había esperado a lo largo de toda mi existencia y por fin había llegado, para quedarse tanto como duren nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? Por ahora es solo el prologo, seguramente en pocos días ya voy a subir el primer capitulo, no planeo hacerla muy larga.<p>

Ahora si me despido. Gracias a todos los que leen y apoyan mis historias nuevamente.

Besos!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba?. / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

.

.

.

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1:**

**POV BELLA**

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VEN PARA ACA INMEDIATAMENTE – con un exagerado suspiro me acerque hasta la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa Allie? – pregunte con fingida inocencia.

- ¿Cómo es posible que siempre sea la última en enterarme de todo? – pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- No sé de qué me hablas. – respondí haciéndome la desentendida.

- No te hagas la que no sabes nada, Isabella. Respóndeme, ¿cómo puede ser que con complicidad de Rosalie me arreglen una cita con Jasper sin mi consentimiento?

- Ah, ¿era eso?, Allie todos sabemos que destilan amor cuando están juntos, no le veo nada de malo a una ayudita extra para que, de una vez por todas, estén juntos.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Ahora no tengo tiempo en buscar ropa acorde a la situación… - murmuro pensativa.

- Pero Allie… la cita es el sábado y hoy es lunes recién – respondí confundida.

- ¡Por eso! -me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza - Agh Bella siempre la misma eh!… no me alcanzan cinco días para encontrar el atuendo perfecto, pero no importa, ya lo voy a solucionar… Por cierto, Gracias, gracias, gracias! – me dijo mientras entre saltitos me abrazaba…

Y… si esta es mi loca y alegre mejor amiga Alice Brandon, la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, y muchas veces me pregunto si en realidad somos mellizas. Nuestras familias son muy amigas y nosotras nos criamos juntas, lo que ayudo muchísimo a intensificar nuestra amistad. Fuimos desde el jardín hasta que terminamos la secundaria.

Cuando terminamos la secundaria, decidimos mudarnos juntas. Por eso, con mucha ayuda de nuestras familias, compramos un departamento a pocas calles de la universidad.

El cambio a la universidad fue muy difícil al principio, era encontrarse con todo nuevo pero por suerte rápidamente me hice un grupo lindo de amigos también iba Rosalie con nosotras, aunque ella tiene dos años más y ya había terminado su carrera, ahora era una gran empresaria. Se podría decir que somos las tres inseparables. Rosalie tiene un hermano, Jasper, que tiene dos años más que ella y todos sabemos que él y Alice están enamoradísimos desde que se conocieron, ya van a ser casi cuatro años, así que por eso decimos ayudarlos y arreglarles una cita.

Por otro lado, Rosalie está muy feliz y enamorada de mí hermano Emmet, quienes ya llevan juntos más de cinco años, fue como amor a primera vista. Yo encantadísima, ya que ver a mi hermano con la persona que más ama y es correspondido, me pone feliz. Además que me dieron una hermosa sobrinita, Sharon. Estoy segura que pronto su relación cambiara de titulo, digo ya era hora que mi hermano le pidiera casamiento.

Emmet Swan es mi hermano mayor, tiene 26 años y se recibió de ingeniero. Trabaja en la corporación Swan junto a mi papá y a mi novio Jacob.

Jacob… lo conocí por intermedio de Emmet en una fiesta de la empresa, desde ese momento hubo buena química entre nosotros y al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios. La próxima semana cumplimos tres años juntos. Él es lo que siempre espere de un hombre, es atento, cariñoso y por sobre todo me hace sentir querida y acompañada. Aunque muchas veces le agarran ataques de celos y terminamos en fuertes discusiones, pero al poco tiempo nos reconciliamos. No teníamos la relación perfecta, no nos parecíamos en nada a la de mi hermano y mi cuñada, pero nos queríamos mucho, en cierto modo nos complementábamos y nos llevábamos muy bien.

- ¿Qué te parece, este o este? – me preguntaba Alice sacando un sinfín de vestidos, haciendo la sala en un centro comercial. Sí, mi amiga estaba solo un poquito - nótese el sarcasmo - obsesionada con la ropa.

- Al, sabes que no soy la indica para darte consejos de ropa, ¿Por qué no la llamas a Rose? Ella va a ser mejor ayuda que yo. Además tengo clase en una hora – le dije alistándome para ir a la universidad.

- Está bien, está bien… nos vemos más tarde. – me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y se fue danzando hacia el teléfono, seguramente para llamar a Rose.

Agarre las llaves y me encamine hasta mi adorable Citroën, amaba mi auto, fue mi regalo de 21, cuando mi vieja camioneta "accidentalmente" murió. Claro que después de ser revisada por Emmet. Por más que todos me dijeran que la camioneta en vez de andar en las calles tenía que estar en el museo, yo la amaba, ya que fue un regalo de mis abuelos, pero nadie entendía la parte sentimental.

Una vez que llegue a la Universidad, me encamine hasta mi clase, estaba cursando el último año de ingeniería para seguir con la tradición de nuestra familia, ya no veía la hora de graduarme y poder ejercer mi profesión.

- ¡Hola Bella! – me saludo Ángela Webber. Una de mis amigas en la universidad.

- ¡Hola Ang! ¿Como estas? – pregunte devolviéndole el saludo.

Pero nuestra charla fue interrumpida por la llegada del profesor. La clase terminó sin contratiempos, con una pila de trabajos que realizar me dirigí hasta la casa de mis padres, hoy había cenar familiar.

- ¡Tia Bella! ¡Tia Bella! ¿Omo tas? – dijo mi pequeña sobrinita de tres años mientras saltaba para que la alzara.

- ¡Hola preciosa! – contente estrechándola en mis brazos.

- ¡Hola mamá! – salude con Sharon en brazos, ya todos estaban sentados en el living, me acerque para saludar a los que me faltaban.

- ¡Hola hermanita! - grito mi hermano oso mientras me daba sus abrazos quita-respiración.

- Emmet, si me seguís abrazando de esa manera vas a conseguir que escupa los pulmones por la boca y ten cuidado que tengo a tu hija en brazos. – le dije mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración.

- ¡No seas exagerada! – puso los ojos en blanco- eso no se puede, o ¿si? – pregunto con preocupación mientras alzaba él a Sharon. A veces, bueno muchas veces mi hermano es infantil, pero se sabe poner serio cuando la situación lo avale.

Una vez que termine de saludar a todos, nos encaminamos al comedor para cenar juntos. También asistían Alice y Jasper que ya contaban como familia. Lo que me sorprendió fue darme cuenta que Jacob no se presento, y ni siquiera llamo para avisarme que no podía venir.

Renée sirvió la cena y hablamos de trivialidades. Cuando esperábamos el postre, mi hermano y Rose con su hija en brazos se pararon. Toda nuestra atención fue hacia ellos.

- Emmm… bueno familia, con Rose le queríamos dar una noticia – anuncio Emmet rascándose la nuca, señal que estaba nervioso, Rose al percatarse de eso le dio un apretón de manos con su mano libre para impulsarle confianza – ¡nos casamos! – soltó de golpe.

Todos estallamos en aplausos y felicitaciones, rápidamente mi mamá y Alice se pusieron a organizar todo el evento y mi padre a darle consejos a Emmet para ser "un buen esposo" como él lo denomino.

Debido a que se hizo muy tarde, decimos quedarnos a dormir en la casa de mis padres, excepto Jasper, que tuvo una llamada de emergencia en su trabajo. Él era psiquiatra.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando iba camino a mi departamento, vi el auto de Jacob estacionado. Aparqué el mío en el lugar de siempre y me dirigí al ascensor. Una vez que llegue al piso, estaba la figura de Jacob recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

- ¡Amor! – me saludo con un breve beso en los labios cuando me acerque.

- Hola Jacob. – respondí el saludo secamente entrando a mi hogar.

- Sé que estas enojada, pero surgió un problema en la empresa y tuve que quedarme.

- Claro, ayer fue porque había trabajos atrasados, el otro día porque tu papá se descompuso, mañana que va a pasar Jacob? Se va a enfermar tu mascota?. – conteste enojada sentándome en la sala, con Jacob pisándome los talones.

- Te prometo que va a ser la última vez, sabes que no lo hago a propósito, me hubiera encantado compartir con Emmet esa noticia. Vamos cariño, no te enfades. – dijo mientras me agarraba haciendo que me sentara sobre sus rodillas.

- Jake, entiendo lo que me decís, pero entiéndeme también a mí, no sabes lo feo que es ver a todos abrazándose y besándose y tú no estás. A veces pienso que ya te estás cansando de mi. – dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Nunca me voy a cansar de ti Bella. – dijo besándome apasionadamente, cuando las cosas se iban volviendo más elevadas de tono, apareció Alice.

- Ugh! Perro, no hace falta que la comas a mi amiga así.

- Alice – dije molesta por el apodo con que llamaba a mi novio. A Alice nunca le gusto Jacob y todavía no entiendo por qué.

- Un gusto de verte Alice – contesto Jake con ironía

- Qué pena, yo no puedo decir lo mismo. – dijo mirándolo fijamente. - Bell's acuérdate que hoy tenemos que ir a ver los vestidos para el casamiento de tu hermano. A las 6 en el centro comercial, ¿de acuerdo? Trata de dejar al perro en la perrera y ve sola. – hablo mi amiga y se fue directamente a su habitación.

- Todavía no se que le hice para que me trate así. – dijo Jacob

- Existir, eso me hiciste. – grito Allie

- Bueno Jake, va a ser mejor que te vayas, tengo que ducharme e irme a la Universidad, nos vemos más tarde? – pregunte mientras me ponía de pie.

- No lo creo, tengo que preparar unos documentos importantes para tu padre. Pero mañana estoy a tu disposición. – me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- Ok, hasta mañana. – conteste y luego se fue.

Tome una rápida ducha y me cambie para asistir a la Universidad. Al llegar a la cocina, Alice tenía el desayuno preparado.

- Qué bien huele Allie! – dije sirviéndome mi desayuno.

- Son mis especialidades culinarias, obviamente que va a estar delicioso.

- Al, se que esta pregunta te la hice seguido, pero, alguna vez vas a decirme cuál es el motivo de tratarlo a Jacob así?

- No me gusta para ti, es todo. – respondió sin darle importancia. – además tú te mereces a alguien mejor Bella, alguien que te ponga en primer lugar en todo. No que te llene de excusas. – dijo poniéndose de pie – me voy que llego tarde, nos vemos amiga!. –

- Las palabras de Alice me quedaron rondando la cabeza. En cierta parte tenía razón, últimamente Jacob vivía poniendo excusas para justificar su ausencia y era notorio que me dejaba en segundo lugar en todo, y no solo a mí, sino también a su amigo de toda la vida, Emmet. Con ese pensamiento me aliste y salí rumbo a la Universidad.

.

…

.

- ¿Este? ¿O este?. O no ya sé este.

Estábamos hace más de tres horas metidas en un local, visualizando vestidos. Alice estaba más activa que nunca y Rosalie estaba más o menos igual, ni hablar de mi madre que además de estar ansiosa se estaba poniendo histérica.

- Mamá, ya te dije que la que la tiene que ir de blanco es Rose, por dios ella se casa. –

- Pero es que mira lo lindo te va a quedar, el blanco definitivamente es para ti, que dices Sharon, ¿no que tu tía se ve divina? – le hablo a la nena mientras ella traía una mueca graciosa en su rostro. - Ya va siendo hora que Jacob te proponga matrimonio.

- Por dios mamá, para eso faltan años, ahora concentrémonos en Rose. – le respondí reacia a su proposición. En matrimonio era en lo que menos pensaba en este momento.

- Renné tampoco es seguro que con Jacob tenga que casarse.- dijo Alice asomando la cabeza de una enorme pila de vestidos.

- Dime Rose, ¿ya tienes el modelo del vestido visto? – le pregunte a mi cuñada dejando de lado la conversación con mi madre y Alice.

- Claro, pero estamos acá para ustedes, mi vestido lo hago en otro lugar. – dijo mientras seguía mirando los vestidos con una sonrisa.

Y así el reloj seguía marcando minutos y salimos de la tienda sin comprar nada. Claro no es que me molestara, digo a quien no le gusta estar encerrado en cuatro paredes más de cinco horas para no comprar nada junto a tres personas tan desquiciadas.

- ¡Me muero de hambre! – refunfuñe como una niña pequeña.

- Mami mi panchita hace uído. – dijo mi sobrina mientras se acariciaba su pancita.

- Oh cariño, ya vamos a cenar algo. – respondió mi cuñada.

- Vamos a comer pizza, muero por una. – dijo mi madre

- No, no nada de eso, hay que mantenernos, no queremos que nuestros vestidos nos queden chicos, o si? – dijo Rosalie.

- Rose, no tenemos ningún vestido todavía, y mi figura es lo menos que me preocupa, existen los elásticos, o no? – dije con una sonrisa

- Pues sí, vamos que muero de hambre. – agrego Rose yendo hacia la pizzería más cercana.

Luego de haber cenado, cada una regreso a su respectivo hogar. Ni bien pise nuestro departamento me fui a darme una ducha relajante, ya que el haber estado parada mucho tiempo me estaba pasando factura.

- Toc, toc, ¿se puede? –

- Claro Alice pasa. – le dije a Alice mientras me sentaba en mi cómoda cama. – ¿qué pasa?

- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Crees que Jasper me corresponda? Es decir, yo estoy segurísima que él es el hombre con el cual quiero pasar toda mi vida, pero si él no me ama, voy a caer en un pozo depresivo. – me dijo

- Al, es más que obvio que los dos están enamoradísimos, solo que son tímidos y no se animan a declarar sus sentimientos por miedo a no ser correspondidos. Pero ya es hora que de estén juntos, ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Estas segura que vas a ser ingeniera? Yo que tu soy consejera. – tras decir eso ambas estallamos en carcajadas.- eres demasiada mujer para Jacob. - agrego.

- Alice no empieces otra vez con ese tema. - le pedí cortándola. - Será mejor que durmamos, mañana no nos levanta nadie. – le dije bostezando

- Esta bien, pero en algún momento vamos a tener que hablar de eso. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Me acomode y me deje llevar a los brazos de Morfeo.

.

…

.

* * *

><p>Ahí esta el primer capitulo! Que les parecio?<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y a los que dejaron reviews!

Nos leemos pronto! C=

**/Love with a vampire**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_- Al, es más que obvio que los dos están enamoradísimos, solo que son tímidos y no se animan a declarar sus sentimientos por miedo a no ser correspondidos. Pero ya es hora que de estén juntos, ¿no lo crees?_

_- ¿Estás segura que vas a ser ingeniera? Yo que tu soy consejera. – Tras decir eso ambas estallamos en carcajadas.- eres demasiada mujer para Jacob. - agrego._

_- Alice no empieces otra vez con ese tema. - le pedí cortándola. - Será mejor que durmamos, mañana no nos levanta nadie. – le dije bostezando_

_- Esta bien, pero en algún momento vamos a tener que hablar de eso. Buenas noches._

_- Buenas noches._

_Me acomode y me deje llevar a los brazos de Morfeo._

_._

**Capitulo 2:**

**POV BELLA**

Como todas las mañanas había que volver con la rutina, a veces me cansaba pero eran las cosas necesarias que tenía que hacer diariamente. Hoy había quedado con mi hermano para buscar las alianzas para su matrimonio, lo que indicaba que tenía que pasarme por la empresa hoy.

Y ahí me encontraba, saliendo del ascensor rumbo a la oficina de mi hermano.

- ¡Buenos días Irina! – salude a la secretaria de Emmet.

- Señorita Swan, buenos días. Su hermano me aviso que en menos de 5 minutos sale. – me respondió.

- Solo Bella, Irina ya te dije que no hay por qué tener tantos formalismos, muy bien lo espero aquí nomas. – Me encaminaba a buscarme un café cuando vi mucho movimiento en una oficina - justo en frente a la que espero que en un futuro muy cercano sea la mía- que hasta donde yo sabía estaba vacía, mi curiosidad pudo más y me acerque nuevamente a Irina. – Irina, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero ¿sabes por qué están alistando esa oficina?

- Ah, sí, al parecer viene un ingeniero nuevo. Ya está casi lista, seguramente la semana entrante tenemos un nuevo integrante en la empresa.

_Qué raro que mi padre no me haya dicho nada _murmure para mí misma. Escuche una puerta cerrarse y visualice a mi hermano.

- ¡Bellita! – grito dándome uno de sus abrazos.- discúlpame que me hayas tenido que esperar. ¿Esperaste mucho?

- No, casi nada no te preocupes. ¿Vamos? – asintió con la cabeza y nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor. – Hasta luego Irina, y gracias. – me despedí de ella.

¿Quién iba a decir que mi hermano fuera tan indeciso para comprar un par de alianzas? Me estaba arrepintiendo en no haberle avisado a Alice para ayudarnos.

- Este es muy chico, ¿Habrá con el diamante más grande? – pregunto Emm

- Señor, ya le saque la mayoría de lo que usted pide. No sé que mas mostrarle. – dijo el vendedor abatido.

- Bell's, no que se hacer. ¿Qué le va a gustar a mi Rose?

- Muy bien, a ella le gustan las cosas llamativas pero no tanto, yo creo que con una piedra mediana y de color rojo le va a encantar. En oro blanco. – dije tratando de colocarme en los zapatos de mi amiga.

- ¡Oh! Ya se… - exclamo el vendedor. Y trajo una cajita de terciopelo, cuando lo abrió vi los anillos perfectos para ellos.

- Me encantan, a mi Rossie les van a encantar. Me los llevo, que no se hable más. – con una sonrisa brillante mi hermano fue hasta el mostrador a pagar su nueva adquisición.

Una vez que por fin salimos de la tienda, nos fuimos a un Starbucks a tomarnos unos ricos frappuccinos.

- Gracias por ayudarme Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti.

- No es para tanto Emm. Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿No la estás haciendo ya? – dijo con gracia

- Bueno, a parte de esta. Hoy vi que están refaccionando una oficina. ¿Ingresa alguien nuevo en la empresa? – pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

- Si vuelve un amigo de la Universidad al país y va a trabajar con nosotros. – dijo con orgullo. – vuelve mañana, pero recién la semana que viene comienza a trabajar en la empresa.

- ¡Ah! No lo conozco, ¿no?

- No, éramos muy cercanos en la Universidad pero nunca lo lleve a casa, fuimos a visitarlo a Londres varias veces. Sharon se encariño mucho con él. Ahora pregunto yo. ¿Cuanto te falta a ti para graduarte? Quiero que empieces a trabajar con nosotros cuanto antes. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espero que pueda rendir la materia que me falta en poco tiempo así ya tenga mi título y por fin pueda trabajar con ustedes. – le respondí imitando su sonrisa.

Comenzamos a hablar de la boda, hasta que se nos hizo muy tarde, mi hermano me acerco a mi departamento y me encontré con Jacob sentado en la sala.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – pregunto serio.

- Me encuentro muy bien, gracias por preguntar. – le respondí con sarcasmo y enojada por el tono que uso.

- Te hice una pregunta Isabella. – uso un tono más enojado.

- Que seas mi novio, no te da el derecho para controlar todo lo que hago y no me digas Isabella, sabes que detesto mi nombre completo. – le conteste cabreada.

- ¿Tienes otro no es así?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Jacob? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? Vengo de reunirme con mi hermano, fuimos a buscar las alianzas para su boda, ¿Contento? Últimamente no te reconozco.

- Yo… perdón. – dijo agachando la mirada. – es que Alice me dijo que te saliste con un hombre y…

- Y me tienes tanta confianza que piensas cualquier cosa, ¿no? Con el hombre con el que salí fue con mi hermano, ¡por dios Jacob! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Cada día tienes algo distinto para decirme, tus celos me están cansando – le dije exasperada-. No quiero discutir más Jake, así que por favor o te vas o te tranquilizas.

- Perdóname Bella, pero si te pierdo me muero.

- Si sigues con estas actitudes lo vas a lograr… agh! Basta, cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo te fue hoy? – le pregunte sentándome a su lado.

- Bien, creo… alguien nuevo va a entrar en la empresa y están todos revueltos por ese tema, no sé qué cambio va a hacer.

- Si hoy algo me dijo Emmet.

- Te extrañe. – me dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en los labios.- te necesito. – murmuro con voz ronca haciendo el beso más intenso.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y le dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión dando paso a nuestros instintos más bajos. A la mañana siguiente se fue a primera hora, prometiendo que la escena de la noche anterior no volvería a suceder. La relación que llevábamos se estaba volviendo monótona, en lo que nos poníamos de acuerdo era en el sexo, en esos momentos no existían discusiones ni celos. Porque por más que estuviésemos hace tres años juntos, eso era lo que hacíamos, solo sexo.

.

…

.

Hoy ya era sábado, y por lo tanto era la cita de mi mejor amiga junto a Jasper. Además de tener esta noche una cena familiar para la presentación del amigo de mi hermano y nuevo ingeniero de la empresa.

- Muy bien, ¿cómo me veo? – pregunto Alice dando vueltitas

- Hermosa como siempre, espero que Jasper traiga babero. – le dije risueña.

Se escucho el timbre.

- ¡Por fis! Atiende tú. – me pidió Alice con ojitos del Gato con Botas de Shrek.

- Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con un Jasper vestido muy formal y con los ojos brillantes.

- Buenas noches Bella. He venido a buscar a Alice. – me dijo haciéndome sentir la madre de Allie que le tenía que dar el permiso para que fuera con él.

- Buenas noches Jas. – le conteste dándole un beso en su mejilla.- Alice ya viene.

Al pasar unos minutos ambos fueron hacia su esperada cita, espero que de una vez por todas se hagan novios, se lo merecen. Eso me hizo recordar la "primera cita" que tuve con Jacob, si es que se puede llamar con ese nombre. Recuerdo que me llevo a un bar horrible donde solo se jugaba billar y se tomaba cerveza, yo no veía la hora de poder regresar a mi hogar. Si me preguntan ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual estoy con Jacob? Fácil, lo aprecio muchísimo y él es una buena compañía para mí. Alice me dice que con eso no alcanza, pero para mí es suficiente. No soy de esas muchachas que se enamoran locamente de alguien y se entregan por completo. ¿Para qué? Cuando eso se termine uno va a sufrir el doble.

Me fui a mi habitación para terminar de cambiarme para ir a casa de mis padres. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer al amigo de mi hermano. Jacob, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre no iba a ir, si lo sé es extraño como él solo tiene que trabajar hasta altas horas de la madrugada y mi padre y hermano no. Digo trabajan en el mismo sitio, ¿no es así?

Una vez que estuve lista, fui hasta mi coche y me dirigí a la casa de mis padres.

- Buenas noches mi niña Isabella. – me saludo Sue, la ama de llaves de la casa, para mí era como mi segunda mamá, ya que me crie con ella.

- ¡Sue! Buenas noches. – la salude luego de abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Mis padres?

- Están en el comedor. – fue su respuesta.

Al dirigirme al comedor, salude a mis papás, a Sharon y a Rosalie. Emmet todavía no llegaba, ya que según me dijeron iba a buscar a su amigo. Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades, pero sobre del gran acontecimiento que se aproximaba, cuando unas voces nos sacaron de nuestras conversaciones, seguidos de unos pasos cada vez más cerca. Justo cuando veía una cabellera de un extraño color cobrizo aparecer, mi tenedor salió volando al suelo y me tuve que agachar a buscarlo.

- Bueno familia les presento a mi amigo Edward. – cuando me levante y me puse bien en mi lugar lo vi y me quede petrificada, nunca había visto a un ser tan perfecto. Alto, de ese extraño cabello castaño-cobrizo que vi asomarse, una cara perfecta, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron esos orbes verdes, tan expresivos y brillantes. – Llego antes de ayer de Inglaterra.

- Buenas noches. Es un placer conocerlos. – dijo su aterciopelada voz. Yo estaba estática, no entendía que me pasaba, sentía que este hombre iba a matarme, era perfecto. Todo su ser te llamaba para el crimen. – Emmet me hablo mucho de ustedes.

- Tio Eddie! – exclamo mi sobrina. Haciendo toda especie de movimientos para liberarse de su sillita, quien con la ayuda de su madre pudo bajar y fue corriendo en busca de su _"tío Eddie"_ quien la recibió gustoso, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Aguarden, dije ¿_Hermosa_? ¿Qué te sucede Bella?

- Es un placer conocerte al fin Edward. Soy Charlie, el padre de Emmet. – se presento mi padre estrechándole la mano.

- Yo soy Renée, es un placer para mí también. – en este caso se presento mi madre y Edward hizo algo que me descoloco, se llevo la mano de mi mamá hacia la boca y le dejo un beso en ella. ¿Eso es rubor en las mejillas de Renée?

- Un gusto volver a verte Edward. – lo saludo mi cuñada con un beso en la mejilla, mientras le sacaba a mi sobrina de sus brazos y la sentaba en su sitio.

- Ella es mi hermanita Isabella. – se me colorearon mis mejillas al escuchar el estúpido apodo que uso mi hermano. Le mande una mirada furibunda.

- Un placer, Isabella. – juro por todos los santos que este hombre iba a matarme, nunca en mi vida me gusto tanto mi nombre completo parecía que con su aterciopelada voz acariciaba cada letra, jamás me paso esto pero creo que iba a morir de una combustión espontanea. _Agh! Bella pareces una adolescente hormonada que ve a un hombre con cara bonita y quiere lanzarse encima_, me recriminó una parte de mi mente.

- Solo Bella. – le dije con la voz entrecortada mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosos ojos sin poder apartar la mirada de él y él sin apartar la suya de la mía mientras me agarraba la mano y dejaba un beso en ésta. Cuando sentí su toque, miles de corrientes eléctricas se esparcían por mi cuerpo, deseando ser mi mano para sentir sus labios en otra parte de mi organismo. _Concéntrate Isabella me dije a mi misma_. Parece que nos quedamos demasiado tiempo en esa posición, ya que el carraspeo de mi hermano hizo que nos soltáramos.

Finalmente nos sentamos en la mesa para comenzar a cenar. Adivinen en dónde se sentó el invitado. Por supuesto, al lado mío.

- Y dinos Edward… ¿Cómo te trata la ciudad? – pregunto mi papá.

- Excelente, señor Swan, extrañaba muchísimo todo esto, le doy las gracias por aceptarme en su empresa y darme la posibilidad de volver a los Estados Unidos. – contesto con su voz aterciopelada y con su sexy y marcado acento inglés. Por dios, creo que la bebida se me está subiendo a la cabeza.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, es tu propio merito muchacho, y solo dime Charlie no soy tan viejo che… - agrego mi padre con una sonrisa.

- Mas te valía que volvieras Edward, si no estabas para mi boda jamás de los jamases iba a perdonarte. – refunfuño mi hermano.

- Ya te dije que iba a venir Emm, jamás me perdería tu boda y además extrañaba muchísimo a esa pequeñita – dijo - Por cierto, ¿Cuando es la fecha? - pregunto con una sonrisa de lado. ¡Agh! ¿Es que no tiene ningún defecto?

- En dos meses. – respondió mi cuñada con una sonrisa brillante y una mirada enamorada hacia mi hermano.

- ¡Tio Eddie, tio Eddie!, mi vetido va a sed dosa. Tía Bella dice que me vedo coo ua pincesa. – hablo Sharon.

- De seguro que si cariño, aunque tú ya eres una. – le contesto mirándola de manera dulce. Este hombre iba a ser muy buen padre algún día. Otra vez divagando, _que te sucede Isabella?_ Me recrimine a mí misma.

- A propósito Edward… - hablo mi madre.- ¿tienes dónde hospedarte verdad?

- En un par de días me alistan mi departamento, mientras estoy en casa de mis padres, no muy lejos de aquí.

- Me alegro mucho, ¿Le falta mucho a tu departamento para mudarte allí? – pregunto con curiosidad mi madre.

- No, señora Swan, seguramente mañana ya voy a estar instalado completamente. – hablo Edward restándole importancia.

- Dime Renée Edward, me haces sentir vieja.

Así transcurría la cena, estaba claro que Edward era el centro de la atención, y era de esperarse. Yo no hable en ningún momento, solo escuchaba. No es porque no quisiese, sino porque no tenía nada que preguntar y además su cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

Según por lo que conto Edward, él había vivido toda su vida en los Estados Unidos, pero una vez que se graduó se mudo a Inglaterra en donde le dieron un empleo, pero cuando mi hermano le comento que en la empresa familiar había una vacante no lo dudo y volvió para acá. Tiene 26 años y había estudiado en la misma Universidad que mi hermano, fueron compañeros de cuarto y muy buenos amigos. Al parecer toda su familia vivía aquí y estaban más que felices por tener a su hijo de vuelta.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en la sala comiendo el rico postre y para mi buena suerte – nótese el sarcasmo – Edward se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

- ¿Hija te pasa algo? Estas muy callada. – me pregunto mi madre

- No mamá, estoy cansada eso es todo. – le respondí llevándome la ultima cucharada de helado a la boca.

- Los últimos meses de la universidad son agotadores, pero luego ves los frutos hija mía. – agrego mi padre.

- ¿Qué estudias Bella? Discúlpame mi intromisión. – me pregunto Edward mirándome fijamente.

- Ingeniería. – conteste automáticamente

- Nos apasionan las mismas cosas. – agrego utilizando su mirada profunda e hipnotizante que hizo que me sonrojara.

- Con permiso, ya regreso. – dije y salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño donde me moje la cara y la nuca. Al salir me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Rose.

- ¿Qué te paso Bella? ¿Tienes miedo de tirártele encima? – pregunto con humor.

- No es gracioso Rosalie. – dije

- Pero es que… guau, está muy bueno, ¿no? Si yo no amara con locura a Emmet juro que haría lo que sea para que me muestre su habitación. Sobre todo haría que me muestre que tan cómoda es la cama. Debe ser un dios del sexo.

- ¡Rosalie por dios! – dije mientras me ruborizaba. – es el amigo de tu prometido.

- Dije que si no estuviera enamorada locamente de tu hermano, que este comprometida no quiere decir que no pueda ver hombres guapos Bella, tú misma tienes novio y no creo que tus pensamientos sean buenos hacia él. Tu cara de babosa te delata amiga.

- Eso no es cierto. – murmure no muy convencida. – ya es tarde es mejor que ya me vaya para mi hogar.

- Y así evitar saltarle encima, lo veo lógico. – dijo soltando una carcajada. – ¿Sabes? Si logras conquistarlo Alice le cambiaría el apodo a tu noviecito, en vez de perro le diría ciervo, por los cuernos claro está. – agrego riéndose aun mas.

- ¿Y tú eres mi amiga? Gracias. – agregue haciendo la enojada sin poder evitar reírme internamente.- nos vemos luego Rose.

- ¡Acuérdate que tenemos que buscar los vestidos! - grito.

Me encamine hacia la sala para despedirme de mi familia y por fin ir a mi cama calentita y descansar.

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá – me acerque hasta ellos para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, luego lo salude a Emmet y le di un beso en la frente a una dormida Sharon. Por último me despedí de Edward. – Adiós Edward, ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Créeme que el placer fue todo mío. – me respondió dándome un beso en la mejilla, su perfume era realmente exquisito. Su cercanía me impedía pensar claramente y mis piernas eran pura gelatina. Como pude me fui hasta mi auto y rápidamente me marche a mi hogar.

Al llegar, me di una ducha rápida y fui hasta la habitación de Allie para ver si había llegado, al parecer la estaba pasando muy bien porque todavía no volvió. Entre a mi recamara y me dormí sin poder dejar de pensar en esa intensa mirada verde esmeralda.

…

* * *

><p>Oh si! Apareció Edward (baba). Que les pareció?<p>

Muchísimas gracias por los review, los favoritos, alertas. En fin por leer y apoyar esta historia.

Nos leemos en el proximo. Besos C=

**/Love with a the vampire**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

.

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Al llegar, me di una ducha rápida y fui hasta la habitación de Allie para ver si había llagado, al parecer la estaba pasando muy bien porque todavía no volvió. Entre a mi recamara y me dormí sin poder dejar de pensar en esa mirada verde esmeralda._

_._

_._

_._

**Capitulo 3**

**POV BELLA**

- ¡Si, si, si, siii! – escuchaba a lo lejos y sentía como mi cama se movía. –¡Bella despierta! Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz. – cantaba Alice saltando literalmente encima de mí.

- Al, quiero dormir – dije poniéndome un almohadón en la cabeza.

- Ah no, no, no señorita, quiero compartir esta alegría con mi mejor amiga. ¡SOY LA NOVIA DE JASPER! – grito.

- ¡Iupi! Allie te felicito, ¿Me dejas dormir 5 minutos más por favor? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte refregándome los ojos.

- Aghs. Ya me había olvidado tus humores matutinos, son casi las 10, tampoco es que te levanto de madrugada.

- Está bien, ya me levante, espérame que voy al baño y me cuentas todos los detalles. Aunque, mejor tantos detalles no, se ve que recién venís y por tu aspecto no jugaron al ajedrez. – le dije yéndome hacia el baño. Esquivando un almohadonazo que me había aventado Alice. Una vez que salí de dicho lugar, me encontré a mi amiga con una gran sonrisa sentada en el medio de mi cama.

- Muy bien. ¡Escupe todo! – le dije sentándome al lado de ella.

- Ayy Bella, ayer fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Jasper fue muy caballeroso conmigo, me llevo a cenar a un restaurant muy sofisticado, y ¡Me dijo que me ama! Pero lo mejor de todo es que sabe cómo combinar la camisa y la corbata. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta conseguir un hombre así?

Mi amiga realmente no tenia cura. Pero simplemente es Alice. Luego de haberme dicho todo lo que paso en su cita – omitiendo detalles para adultos – se fue rumbo a la casa de su flamante novio. Hoy para mi suerte era domingo, eso significaba que tenía el día libre, al cual lo iba a aprovechar para limpiar todo el departamento y abastecerlo.

Puse Lady Gaga – una de mis cantantes favoritas – y comencé a limpiar rincón por rincón, menos mal que ambas éramos chicas organizadas y no había mucho para hacer. Una vez que acabe, me cambie mi pijama y salí rumbo al supermercado que quedaba a dos calles.

Al llegar al supermercado me pareció visualizar una cabellera cobriza, claro que no le di importancia, últimamente todos tenían ese tono de cabello y ojos verdes, me golpee mentalmente por no poder sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Cuando volví a mi departamento cargada de víveres, le preste atención al renovado departamento contiguo al mío, que desde que se había mudado Carmen– una señora mayor- hace más de dos meses estaba sin ocupar, pero al parecer ya teníamos a un nuevo vecino en el edificio, porque lo habían refaccionado completamente y parecía habitado, al menos hasta donde se podía ver.

Entre a mi hogar rápidamente y ordene lo que había comprado en sus respectivos lugares. El sonido del móvil me interrumpió.

_ - ¡Hola!_ – dije a través del aparato.

_ - ¡Hermanita de mi corazón!_ – respondió mi hermano.

_ - ¿Que necesitas Emmet?_ – pregunte

_ - ¿Como piensas que solo te llamo cuando necesito algo? Hieres mis sentimientos hermanita. _– me dijo con fingida tristeza.

_ - ¡Emmet!_

_ - Está bien, atrapado. Necesito que cuides a Sharon hoy, les dije a mamá y papá pero no_ _pueden, ¿Tu puedes?_ – dijo por fin.

_ - Claro que si Emmet, me encantaría._

_ - Gracias Bella, te debo muchas. La dejo a las 7, ¿Está bien?_

_ - ¡Claro que sí! Nos vemos a esa hora -_ finalice la llamada.

Entre terminar de alistar el departamento, llamar a Jacob sin recibir respuesta, adelantando trabajos para la Universidad, recibir la llamada de Alice diciéndome que no venia esta noche y bañándome se me había pasado el día, y no faltaba mucho para que mi personita favorita llegara.

_Ding dong. _Hablando de ella, me encamine a la puerta y vi a un sonriente Emmet junto a una Sharon radiante.

- ¡Tia Bella! Hoy me queo cotigo. – me saludo mi sobrina lanzándose a mis brazos.

- ¡Claro que si cariño! ¡Hola Emm! – salude a mi hermano.

- ¡Hey! Bella, muchísimas gracias. Me salvaste de una. Si se me llega a hacer tarde, no hay problemas en que se quede a dormir, ¿Verdad? La paso a buscar mañana a primera hora.

- No Emm no hay problemas, es mas esta noche estoy sola.

- Ok gracias otra vez. ¿No hay un beso para tu papá Oso, Princesa?

¡ - Shiii! – le respondió dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- ¡Nos vemos hermosas! – se despidió y se fue.

- Muy bien Princesa estamos solo tú y yo – le hable a Sharon – ¿Que tienes ganas de hacer?

- ¡Endedados! - exclamo

- ¿Otra vez esa película?

- ¡Shiiiii! So quero un Iuiín, ¿Me compas Tía?

- Sharon aunque quisiera no puedo regalarte un dibujito. – hizo un adorable puchero - Vamos a buscar esa película.

Nos encaminamos a la sala, y puse la película en el reproductor de DVD. Sharon daba saltitos en su lugar. Era una nena súper hiperactiva y curiosa a la vez. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro como el de mi hermano, y los ojos azules y expresivos como los de Rosalie. Para los tres años que tenia era muy madura para su edad. A mí siempre me gustaron los chicos, y cuidar a mi única sobrina me ponía muy feliz. El ser madre estaba en mis planes futuros, pero antes de ser mamá quería terminar de formarme y sentirme segura para poder realizar ese gran paso. Este pensamiento me hizo pensar rápidamente en Jacob. Cuando hablábamos de los planes a futuro yo nunca tocaba los temas de matrimonio ni de hijos, y cuando él los nombraba, trataba de cambiarlos. Como si él no fuera el indicado y esperara a alguien más para cumplir esos deseos.

- ¡Que inda pedicula Tia! – dijo Sharon sacándome de mis pensamientos una vez que acabo la película. – so qedo que mi ovio sea como Jujin!

- Seguramente cuando estés grande lo vas a encontrar cariño, pero si queremos que tu papá viva muchos años mas no le menciones que ya estas pensando en novios. – le dije mientras le tocaba la punta de su nariz con mi dedo índice - ¿Que quieres comer?

- ¡Pizza! ¡Pizza! – exclamo dando palmaditas y saltando.

- Ok, ya mismo llamo y pedimos una rica pizza.

Me levante y fui a llamar a la pizzería. Al cabo de unos cortos veinte minutos el timbre sonó. Luego de ir a buscar el dinero y agarrar de la mano a Sharon, fuimos a la puerta a recibir nuestra cena.

- ¡Buenas noches nena! – dijo el repartidor mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de carne. – te traigo el pedido que pediste, demás está decirte que si necesitas algo mas, yo te lo puede dar. – me dio repugnancia al entender su doble sentido. Cuando estaba por responderle, vi que una cabeza de cabellos cobrizos salía del ascensor y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambas demostraban asombro.

- ¡Tio Eddie! – salió corriendo velozmente hacia él Sharon.

- ¿Sharon? – exclamo Edward con cara de sorpresa. Sharon se puso a la altura de su oído y le murmuro algo, que obviamente no pude escuchar, mientras Edward asentía con la cabeza. – ¡Cariño! – dijo mirándome y acercándose hacia mí, colocando su brazo en mi cintura, haciendo que mi cara parezca un farolito y mi cuerpo reciba un estremecimiento. – ¿Cuánto es? – le pregunto al repartidor con voz dura y cara de pocos amigos.

- Son $20. – contesto el susodicho con la mirada baja entregándole el pedido.

- Ten – le dio el dinero y el repartidor se marcho rápidamente aun con la cabeza gacha.

Cuando me di vuelta para agradecerle nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración y que él mantuviera sus fuertes brazos alrededor mío no ayudaba.

- Mi tio Edwar es omo el pincipe de mi peicula, Tía Bella él te savo de ese feo hombe que tenia agüita en su oca. – dijo mi sobrinita y eso ayudo a separarme y recomponerme.

- Muchas gracias Edward. Ten – le hable por primera vez queriendo darle el dinero de la pizza.

- No fue nada. Solo espante a babosos, no Bella acéptalo como un cumplido – me respondió con una sonrisa de lado sin aceptar la plata que le daba. – es una sorpresa encontrarlas acá. – agrego

- Umm, bueno este es mi hogar. – le dije.

- Que coincidencia, mi departamento está aquí al lado. – y me señalo el cuarto que habían refaccionado anteriormente. – Así que oficialmente soy tu nuevo vecino. Me mude esta mañana.

- Bienvenido al edificio entonces, vecino. – agregue con una sonrisa y él me quedo mirando fijamente, no sé qué era lo que me causaba, pero cuando me miraba sentía que mis piernas se debilitaban.

- Con tía vamo a comed pizza, ¿Qeres venid? – hablo mi pequeña sobrina y Edward puso cara dudosa.

- No hay problema Edward si te quieres quedar, además me parece justo, tú pagaste nuestra cena. – alenté a la invitación- entremos así preparo la mesa. – lo invite mientras entrabamos los tres.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación. Esperemos que la pizza no esté llena de babas. – dijo burlón bajando a Sharon quien aun estaba en sus brazos.

- Agh. De solo acordarme me dan nauseas. – conteste mientras iba ubicando los platos.

- Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa – fue su respuesta y me dejo perpleja.

- Tío ven que te muetro mi ñeca favodita. – y salió disparado detrás de Sharon.

Minutos después nos sentamos a cenar y comenzamos a charlar sin tocar el comentario anterior, prácticamente la conversación era monopolizada por Sharon, quien nos contaba vida y obra de sus dibujos animados favoritos. Cuando ya se hicieron casi las once de la noche y mi hermano me aviso que su hija se quedaba a pasar la noche conmigo, Sharon estaba por dormirse en cualquier momento. Es por eso que nos fuimos a la sala a ver televisión para que mi sobrina se fuera al mundo de los sueños. Y así fue a los pocos minutos estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Edward.

- Vamos a acostarla Edward. – le dije poniéndome de pie yéndome hacia mi habitación, siendo contorsionista para no caerme ni hacer ruido con todos los juguetes desparramados de la pequeña diablillo, con Edward pisándome los talones. Al llegar la acostó en mi cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Me quede embelesada por ese gesto, parecía todo un padre que le daba las "buenas noches" a su hijo. Reaccione y la acobije dejándole otro beso en su frente. Ambos sin hacer ruido nos dirigimos a la sala.

- Es todo un encanto Sharon. – hablo cuando nos sentamos en el sofá con una taza de café cada uno.

- Sí que lo es, es imposible no encariñarte con ella.

- Tienes toda la razón, cuando la vi por primera vez ya me compro, imagínate cuando comenzó a decirme tío Eddie, es la única persona que dejo que me llame Eddie, ¿Sabes? Odio ese estúpido apodo que me puso tu hermano – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Debe ser muy halagador para ella entonces,_ Eddie._ – dije con burla.

- Creo que ya son dos las personas que me gusta que me llamen así. – dijo y ahí va _3, 2,1 sonrojo ven a mí. _Mi cara estaba totalmente sonrojada. Se instalo un cómodo silencio entre nosotros, hasta que él hablo.

- Será mejor que me vaya Bella, ya es tarde y mañana comienzo a trabajar. Muchísimas gracias por la invitación, la pase excelente. – dijo después de haber pasado menos de cinco minutos

- No hay nada que agradecer Edward y suerte en tu nuevo empleo mañana-. – le dije con una sonrisa mientras nos levantábamos.

Mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y al levantarme pise una de las muñecas de Sharon y me caí encima de Edward, el rápidamente me agarro de la cintura pero por la fuerza del impacto quedamos tendidos en el sofá en una posición muy comprometedora.

- Mi rostro debía estar de todos los colores, como pude trate de levantarme inútilmente, mi invitado, ahora debajo de mí, nos levanto y yo quede sentaba a horcajadas suyo. Si lo sé, linda pose ¿no?

- Lo siento. – dije levantándome rápidamente.

- No hay problema Bella, ¿Estás bien?

- Si, fuiste tú el que soporto la caída.

- Nunca te dejaría caer. – agrego con convicción mirándome a los ojos. – Bien ahora si me voy, déjale saludos de mi parte a Sharon. Hasta pronto. – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la salida. Cuando la puerta se cerró solté un suspiro de alivio. No sé que tenía este hombre, pero no dejaba que piense claramente y ahora lo tenía solo a pocos pasos, la verdad que es nunca me había pasado esto y mucho menos cuando recién conocía a alguien. El aviso de un mensaje nuevo en mi celular me saco de mis cavilaciones.

_Amor… espero no haberte despertado. Discúlpame por no haber podido ir hoy. La empresa me exprime. Sueña conmigo, Te amo. Jake._

Jacob. Estaba tan entretenida esta noche que ni tuve tiempo de pensar en él, pero no me acompleje, digo el tampoco dio señales de vida, ¿Verdad?... Y ahora volvía a aparecer. No me moleste en responderle el mensaje. Deje el aparato en mi mesa de luz cuando llegue a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acosté al lado de el pequeño cuerpito de mi sobrina, quien al sentirme se pego a mi cuerpo en un abrazo de oso, aprendizaje de mi querido hermano, que me hizo sonreír. Luego el sueño me venció y caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

- Cuato, catodce, cen, do, oto. – se escuchaba una vocecita a lo lejos. Espié por un ojo y vi a Sharon "contando" mis zapatos, creo que la compañía de Alice le estaba afectando.

- ¿Qué haces pequeña? – le pregunte con la voz un poco ronca.

- Cuedto Tía Bella. Quedo sayunar. – dijo tocándose su barriguita.

- Me levante, fui al baño, prepare el desayuno para ambas y nos sentamos en el comedor.

- ¿El tío Eddie no ta? – pregunto con la boca llena de cereales.

- No cariño, el se fue a dormir a su casa. – le conteste.

- Umh, me guta el tio Eddie, ¿a ti no? – pregunto.

Cuando estaba buscando que contestarle, se escucho el ruido de las llaves en la puerta y una Alice muy sonriente entro al departamento.

- ¡Tía Allie! – La saludo Sharon aventándose a sus brazos.

- ¡Shariton! – contesto con una sonrisa elevándola en el aire y dando vueltas provocando que nuestra sobrina se ría a carcajadas. – ahora soy tu tía más que nunca. – y si, tenía razón. Antes de que Alice se pusiera de novia con Jasper, Sharon ya le decía tía, pero ahora era oficial.

- Tía Bella – me dijo mi sobrina en un murmullo e indicándome que me agachara. – te tedgo que contad un sequeto. – agrego dirigiendo su boca a mi oreja. Alice nos miraba risueña- tia Allie le dio ud beso a mi tio Jas ed la boca, como guau guau hace cotigo.

- Ellos ahora son novios amor, como tu papi y tu mami. Escucha, ¿Quien es guau guau? – le pregunte confundida y Alice estallo en carcajadas.

- Sacob, tia Alice le dice guau guau. – nos interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

- Te salvo la campana. – le murmure a Alice.

Fui hacia la puerta y estaba mi hermano. Nos saludo y se llevo a Sharon con él con la promesa que iba a venir más seguido. No pude hablar nada con Alice, ya que se me hacia tarde para ir a la Universidad. Cada vez me faltaba menos para graduarme, solo tenía que rendir el último final y el titulo seria mío, aunque en esa materia estaba complicada, pero era un beneficio tener a ingenieros en la familia.

Cuando fui al estacionamiento me quise morir. Mi auto tenía dos gomas pinchadas y encima de todo eso era tarde para tomar el autobús y el coche de Alice estaba en el taller. Estaba buscando la manera de llegar a tiempo a la Universidad. Claro un taxi – pensé- aunque era un milagro que por estas transitadas avenidas te parara uno.

- ¿Problemas con el auto? – dijo una voz aterciopelada. – Buenos días.

- Buenos días Edward. – lo salude. – se pincharon las dos ruedas traseras y llego tarde a la Universidad. – le dije preocupada.

- Solucionaremos esto, si quieres a la tarde llamo para que te parchen las llantas y ahora no te preocupes te llevo yo. – dijo seguro.

- Oh, pero no quiero molestar.

- No es ninguna molestia. Ven vamos - me dijo dirigiéndome a un volvo plateado, que al parecer era su auto.

- Lindo auto– le dije admirándolo.

- Es uno de los lujos que puedo darme. – contesto abriéndome la puerta del copiloto esperando que suba. Era un acto muy caballeroso, jamás alguien había hecho eso por mí.

- Se subió del lado del conductor y arranco rumbo a mi Universidad.

- Muchas gracias Edward, ya te debo dos. – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Como ya te dije, no es nada, deja de agradecer tanto o me enfadare. Es un placer para mí. – dijo mandándome una mirada. – ya no te falta mucho para graduarte, ¿Cierto?

- No, solo rendir un final. Pero esa materia me tiene loca.

- Yo te puedo ayudar, soy ingeniero. ¿Recuerdas? – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Oh, claro ya me había olvidado. Discúlpeme ingeniero _Eddie_. – dije para molestarlo.

- ¡Agg! Que seas una excepción a llamarme _Eddie_, te divierte ¿No es así?

- Es divertido, si… - dije haciéndome la desinteresada. – ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme?

- Por supuesto, dime cuando y donde.

- Gra… - enarco una ceja. – cuando estés disponible, el final lo rindo al final de la semana próxima.

- Muy bien, si quieres a partir de mañana empezamos, yo cuando salgo de la empresa estoy disponible. – aseguro.

- Perfecto! Entonces a partir de mañana sos oficialmente mi profesor. – sexy profesor, pensé. _Isabella_ me auto regañé.

Luego de esa charla, nos entretuvimos hablando de lo que nos gustaba hacer. Me sorprendí al saber cuántas cosas teníamos en común, a los dos nos gustaba leer, escuchar buena música y disfrutar una rica pasta. También supe que su color favorito es el azul y era hijo único. Cuando llegamos a la Universidad me despedí de él bajo atentas miradas curiosas.

- ¿Y… ese galán? – me pregunto Ángela cuando llegue a su lado.

- Es un amigo de la familia. – le respondí restándole importancia.

- Ojala tuviera amigos así. –

- Claro Ang, a Ben le encantara escucharte – le dije con una sonrisa dirigiéndonos a la próxima clase.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Aparecieron los acercamientos entre Bella y Edward! =O<p>

Gracias por el apoyo y por leer esta historia! Me gustaría que comenten que les parece!

Nos leemos en el proximo!

saluditos (=

**/Love with a vampire**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

.

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Luego de esa charla, nos entretuvimos hablando de lo que nos gustaba hacer. Me sorprendí al saber cuántas cosas teníamos en común, a los dos nos gustaba leer, escuchar buena música y disfrutar una rica pasta. También supe que su color favorito es el azul y era hijo único. Cuando llegamos a la Universidad me despedí de él bajo atentas miradas curiosas._

_ - Y… ese galán? – me pregunto Ángela cuando llegue a su lado._

_ - Es un amigo de la familia. – le respondí restándole importancia._

_ - Ojala tuviera amigos así. – _

_ - Ang, a Ben le encantara escucharte – le dije con una sonrisa dirigiéndonos a la próxima clase._

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**POV BELLA**

Rodeada de libros, hojas con cálculos mal hechos, termos gigantes de café. Ahí estaba yo sentada en el medio de la sala. Sabía que esta asignatura era difícil, pero nunca me imagine que tanto. El sonido del timbre hizo que me levantara, Alice nuevamente no estaba en casa.

- Hola – me saludo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

- Hola - le di un beso en la mejilla devolviéndole el saludo. – pasa, ¿Quieres algo para tomar, comer?

- No, no estoy bien gracias. ¿Mucho trabajo? – me pregunto mirando mis "estudios"

- Uf, me estoy volviendo loca – conteste exasperada.

- Muy bien, manos a la obra entonces.

Así fue como él empezó a ser mi profesor particular, durante una semana nos reuníamos todas las tardes. Tenía una paciencia asombrosa y además sabia explicar muy bien. Nuestros encuentros seguidos provocaron que nos conozcamos mejor, la verdad era que cada vez me sorprendía más y me quedaba con ganas de conocer absolutamente todo de él. Se podría decir que nos transformamos en buenos amigos.

Ahora estaba en los pasillos de la Universidad esperando mi nota. Mi título dependía de esta última materia.

- Swan, Isabella. – llamo uno de los profesores.

Me arme de valor y entre al aula. Cuando me dio el resultado de mi examen tenía ganas gritar, saltar, correr, besar al profesor, me sentía Alice en sus ataques de alegría. Había aprobado, y lo que es mejor fue que lo hice con la nota máxima. Mis profesores me felicitaron y yo salí rumbo a la empresa familiar para dar las buenas noticias. Cuando llegue al piso de los ingenieros, vi primero a mi profesor particular, mi gran ayuda para pasar el examen.

- APROBE! - le grite mientras sonreía y me tiraba en sus brazos. La reacción de Edward fue automática, me agarro fuertemente de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas conmigo.

No sé por qué motivo lo abrace de esa manera, por la manera en que nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos parecía que ambos teníamos miedo de que el otro desaparezca, supongo que fue la emoción. En sus brazos me sentía segura, contenida y no quería separarme de él jamás, me sentía completa. Ahuyente rápidamente ese pensamiento.

- Vaya, ojala actuaras así de eufórica y cariñosa forma conmigo cuando me ves. – dijo una voz enojada cortando el momento. Me di la vuelta – aun colgada del cuello de Edward- y estaba Jacob, mi ausente novio. Edward me paro en el piso, una vez que le hice señas para que lo hiciera.

- Jacob. – lo reprendí. - Le estaba agradeciendo a Edward por haberme ayudado a aprobar la materia que me quedaba para terminar mi carrera, porque si, ya soy una ingeniera recibida. Cosa que si tú no hubieras estado metido en tus asuntos y olvidaras que existo sabrías, pero no quiero discutir ahora. – le dije cortándolo. – Disculpa a Jacob Edward, a veces no se comporta. – le dije.

- ¡Mi amor! Ya eres una ingeniera. – nos interrumpió Jacob, tomándome por sorpresa me abrazo y beso. Atrás mío se escucho un bufido. Cautelosamente me zafe de su agarre sintiéndome extrañamente incomoda por la muestra de cariño. Era raro, eso hacen los novios, ¿cierto? – no sabía que ya conocías a MI novia Edward. – capte el tono posesivo que uso Jacob. Por dios otra vez haciendo una escenita de celos.

- Así es, ya conozco a Bella. – le contesto con voz seria.

- Bella, no me dijiste que lo habías conocido ya. – agrego hablándome a mí.

- Te comente que hacíamos una cena en casa de mis padres para darle la bienvenida a Edward, pero claro no fuiste. – le respondí. – ¿Cómo quieres que te cuente las cosas si casi ni hablamos?

- Cariño, mejor vamos a mi oficina, quiero recuperar algo de tiempo contigo, que el trabajo me lo impide. De paso podemos festejar tu nueva profesión. – agrego en un murmullo levantándome las cejas, estaba segura que Edward lo había escuchado por el gruñido, ¿_esperen gruñido?_ que salió de sus labios. Quizás en otro momento lo veía excitante, siempre tuve esa fantasía aunque nunca la lleve a cabo, pero ahora lo que menos quería era encerrarme en la oficina de Jacob.

- Bella, ¿no le vas a contar a tu padre? Aprovecha que por ahora no tiene ninguna reunión. – dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Jacob con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Acaso quería que este lejos de mi novio? Sonreí ante este pensamiento.

- Si. Con permiso. – respondí yéndome a la oficina de mi padre.

Una vez que la secretaria de mi progenitor me aviso que podía atenderme entre. Mi papá estaba envuelto en millones de papeles esparcidos por todo el escritorio.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le pregunte

- ¡Hija! Qué alegría verte, estabas desaparecida últimamente. – me dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba.

- Estaba preparando mi último final papá, pero ahora ya está. Saluda a la nueva ingeniera de la familia. – le dije con una sonrisa. La reacción de Charlie no me la esperaba, me envolvió en un abrazo rompe huesos iguales a los de Emmet, me parece que ya sabía a quién había salido mi hermano. – necesito respirar papá. – le dije con la voz entrecortada.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Cuando empiezas a trabajar. ¿Mañana, pasado? ¿Te alisto tu oficina? – ¡por dios! ¿Qué le dieron a este hombre?

- Cálmate papá, empezare a trabajar cuando el presidente de la compañía lo disponga, y si, si quieres manda a alistar mi oficina, por fin voy a trabajar aquí.

- El presidente de la compañía, o sea yo, quieres que empieces cuanto antes, hay mucho trabajo por hacer en todos lados, el más importante lo tenemos en un hotel de Londres. Te voy a necesitar mucho cariño.

Ya de eso pasaron dos semanas, ahora me encontraba en mi oficina preparando el proyecto del hotel en Londres que teníamos que construir. Todo era nuevo, porque por más que siempre vi trabajar y trate de ayudar a mi padre y a mi hermano hacerlo por mi misma era todo un desafío.

El ritmo de la empresa era muy pesado, veías a los empleados correr de un lado para otro y en sus computadoras a todo momento. El que me ayudo a familiarizarme en mi nuevo trabajo fue Edward, aprovechando que nuestras oficinas están una en frente de la otra me escapaba a la suya y le pedía que me explique lo que no entendía. Él con gusto y paciencia me explicaba, muchas veces mi hermano se ponía celoso diciendo que lo había cambiado por su mejor amigo.

- Toc, toc. Permiso hija. – hablo mi padre a quien con señas le dije que pase. – ya tengo a tu compañero de viaje. – dijo con una sonrisa. - Sabes que Emmet no puede ir, tiene que terminar de organizar su boda, y si lo llego a mandar Rosalie y Alice se ocupan que sea hombre muerto. Y yo tengo que supervisar los proyectos que están por terminarse.

- Ajam, ¿Quién va a ser? – le pregunte prestándole mucha atención.

- Edward. – contesto simplemente.- no es por mucho tiempo, solo son cinco días, a parte ¿Qué mejor guía que alguien que vivió allí?, además es un gran profesional y me demostró que puedo confiar en él ciegamente. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente que sea tu acompañante? Por lo que vi se hicieron amigos. – así era, cada vez estábamos teniendo un lazo más fuerte, cuando podíamos íbamos a almorzar juntos o sino a veces cuando Sharon se quedaba en casa venia a cenar con nosotras. A Alice le caía de maravillas, tanto que ya le dijo que se iba a dedicar de comprarle el traje para la boda de Emmet y Rose. El que no podía disimular su disgusto con él era Jacob, tuvimos muchísimas discusiones por sus tontas escenas de celos. Esta noche de seguro me esperaba otra cuando le cuente con quien tenía que viajar, mi novio tenia las esperanzas que mi padre nos enviara juntos.

- Claro que no papá. ¿Él acepto? – pregunte curiosa.

- Todavía no lo sabe. ¿Puedes encargarte de decírselo tú? Hoy le tocaba el día libre y como son vecinos supuse que le podrías dar la noticia.

- Si, no hay problema. ¿Cuándo saldríamos?

- Mañana al anochecer, ya reserve los pasajes y el hotel. Tomate lo que queda del día libre, así preparas tus cosas. Si necesitas algo me avisas. Nos vemos luego. – y se fue.

Me apure a juntar todas mis cosas, y volé – literalmente – hacia mi departamento. A mi padre solo se le ocurría avisarme con menos de 24 horas de anticipación el viaje. Cuando llegue, parecía un loca corriendo de acá para allá, preparando la valija y buscando todos los planos que tenía que llevar, además de armar el discurso para los contratistas. Cuando tenía más o menos todo organizado, me acorde que Edward no sabía nada y le tenía que avisar yo. Así que fui hasta su departamento. Cuando estuve en la puerta, toque el timbre.

Edward salió a atender, al parecer recién salía de la ducha, su cabello estaba totalmente mojado, pero mantenía su despeinada forma. Tenía una remera blanca que marcaba su perfecto torso y un jean. De seguro mi cara era el de una babosa, me sonroje de solo pensar que se haya dado cuenta.

- Bella – me saludo con su malditamente perfecta sonrisa de lado. – ven, ¿quieres pasar?

- Hola Edward. Claro, gracias.- lo salude entrando a su hogar.

Nunca antes había venido a su departamento, siempre era él el que iba a visitarme. Estaba todo prolijamente ordenado, los colores que predominaban eran los cálidos, era todo un departamento de soltero de un hombre, aunque lo mejor era que en todo el lugar estaba impregnado su aroma varonil.

- ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu visita? – me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

- Iré al grano. ¿Te acuerdas del proyecto que estábamos haciendo del hotel de Londres? – asintió - mi padre quiere y necesita que vayamos nosotros.

- A ver si entiendo, ¿tenemos que viajar a Londres para cerrar el trato nosotros dos juntos y solos? – me hablo con una sonrisa y una mirada que no pude descifrar.

- Así es. ¿Qué dices?

- Me encantaría, es decir por supuesto que acepto. ¿Cuando viajamos?

- Mañana al anochecer. Mi padre ya saco los pasajes e hizo las reservaciones en el hotel donde nos vamos a hospedar – le respondí.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo asombrado. – tenemos muy poco tiempo para prepararnos voy a empezar a preparar mi equipaje ahora entonces.

- Te lo recomiendo. – le dije con una sonrisa - muy bien, solo venia para avisarte eso. Voy a terminar de alistar mis cosas.

- Claro, gracias por avisarme. ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar?.

- Te lo agradezco pero tengo que terminar de alistar las cosas. A mi padre solo se le acurre avisarnos un viaje en tan poco tiempo. Nos vemos mañana, compañero. – le dije mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

- Ok, me la voy a cobrar para después. – me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Te paso a buscar a tu departamento? Digo, así nos vamos en un solo auto. Si es que no tienes problemas, compañera.

- No lo sé, de seguro Jacob me quiera acompañar al aeropuerto. De todos modos gracias.

- Me había olvidado del per… - dijo con voz seria no terminando la frase. - bueno si cambias de opinión avísame.

- Lo hare, nos vemos. – me despedí y me fui a mi hogar.

Al llegar termine de alistar mis cosas y ya tenía todo preparado para el viaje. Llame a Jacob quien seguramente en poco tiempo iba a venir. Alice, como se estaba volviendo costumbre no estaba en casa, creo que no me sorprendería que me dijera que se iba a mudar con Jasper. El sonido del timbre me sobresalto.

- ¡Mi amor! – me saludo Jacob con un breve beso en los labios. – te extrañe, te fuiste antes de la empresa y ni te despediste. – me dijo ya sentados en el sofá.

- No tenía tiempo Jake, discúlpame no me di cuenta. – le dije. – justamente para contarte por qué hoy me fui temprano de la empresa te llame.

- ¿Era para eso? – me dijo desilusionado. – yo pensé que me extrañabas y querías estar conmigo, ¿hace cuanto no estamos juntos Bella? ¿tres meses?

- Una pareja no se basa en el sexo Jake, digamos que en los últimos meses no estuviste muy presente. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. – lo corte. – hoy mi papá me dijo lo del viaje.

- ¿Vamos a ir juntos? – pregunto esperanzado.

- No Jake, me voy mañana al anochecer por 5 días.

- ¿Vas con Emmet?

- No. Me voy con Edward. – le solté.

Creo que el rostro de Jacob pasó por todos los colores que existen y su cara se desencajo.

- Es una broma ¿cierto?

- No Jake me voy con él. Es un viaje laboral nada más.

- ¿Un viaje laboral? ¿Me estas cargando Bella? Vas a estar con él a solas durante cinco días, ¿te parece bien eso? Mira si fuera al revés y yo tuviera que ir con Leah. ¿Cómo reaccionarias?

- Confiaría en ti, eso es lo que hacen las parejas.

- No me vengas con esas cursilerías. Llama a tu padre y dile que si no es conmigo no vas.

- No me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer Jacob, te estás equivocando. El viaje está estipulado, salgo mañana. Si te gusta bien o sino también.

- Claro, a ti te encanta irte con él ¿no? Así no te tenes que esconder de nadie y te podes revolcar cinco días seguidos. ¿Te pensas que no veo como se miran? – no soporte lo que estaba diciendo y le pegue una bofetada. El instantáneamente se llevo la mano hacia su mejilla.

- ¿Sabes que Jacob? Tienes razón, estoy muy feliz porque no voy a tener que esconderme de nadie y voy a poder estar solo con él. – le dije irónica. – si esa es la confianza que me tienes, esto no va a funcionar mas. No quiero seguir contigo, no así.

- ¿Estás terminado conmigo? ¿Me dejas por ese? Muy bien, como quieras después no vengas a buscarme. – sin decir ni una palabra más se fue dando un portazo.

Si les diría que no estaba dolida les mentiría, fueron unos largos tres años los que compartimos juntos y él se encargo de tirar todo lo teníamos. Sin confianza una relación es muy difícil de transitar, y en la nuestra eso se había acabado. Ambos ya podíamos tomar rumbos separados.

_ - ¿Bella? – _me pregunto la voz de Edward en el teléfono.

_ - Edward. ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta de ir juntos al aeropuerto? – _le dije_._

_ - Claro, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te paso algo? Escucho tu voz media…_

_ - Sí, estoy bien. – _lo corte._ – ¿a qué hora salgo?_

_ - A las 4 de la tarde ¿te parece?_

_ - Si perfecto, nos vemos mañana, gracias. – _y colgué.

Esa noche dormí relativamente bien, solo sentía los nervios de subirme a un avión, nunca me iba a acostumbrar ya que todavía me quedaban secuelas de mi claustrofobia. Creí que el rompimiento con mi ahora exnovio iba a afectarme más, pero sentía una especie de libertad. Como si inconscientemente eso era lo que quería hacer hace rato. Luego no sentí nada más a mí alrededor, supongo que me habré quedado dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola! Estoy de vuelta con un un nuevo capitulo!<p>

Se van de viaje solos O.o! Ya saben me encantaria leer sus comentarios! :)

Muchas gracias a los que leen y se animan a dejar un review.

Sobre todo a **FerHdePattinson** de verdad muchisimas gracias por seguir tan de cerca esta historia!

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**/Love with a vampire**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba?. / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Esa noche dormí relativamente bien, solo sentía los nervios de subirme a un avión, nunca me iba a acostumbrar ya que todavía me quedaban secuelas de mi claustrofobia. Creí que el rompimiento con mi ahora exnovio iba a afectarme más, pero sentía una especie de libertad. Como si inconscientemente eso era lo que quería hacer hace rato. Luego no sentí nada más a mí alrededor, supongo que me habré quedado dormida._

.

**Capitulo 5**

**POV BELLA**

La mañana paso rápido, contando que Alice tenía el día libre y hablándome como loro ayudo muchísimo.

- Muy bien repasemos. – dijo Alice con una extensa lista en sus manos. – ¿ropa de sport?

- Si.

- ¿Ropa para reuniones?

- También.

- ¿Atuendos para la noche?

- Si, aunque esa no la veo necesario, es solo un viaje de negocios.

- Uno nunca sabe, calla y limita a responderme – hice un mohín. – ¿linda y sexy ropa interior que te compro la gran y hermosa Alice?

- Agh, Alice ya tengo todo. No sé por qué te hice caso y deje que pongas esos trapitos que tu consideras ropa interior.

- Vamos Bella. Estas soltera y además te vas con el sexy Edward.

- Alice, hace menos de 24 horas que termine con mi novio, no planeo ningún tipo de relación por ahora.

- Lo que no se planea es mejor. Era hora que te deshagas del perro ese. – me dijo.

- Era mi novio Alice.

- Últimamente hasta él se lo había olvidado, déjame decirte. Pero bueno, no arruinemos el día con conversaciones perrunas. ¿Te vas a ir con Edward? ¿No vas a dejar que te vaya a despedir al aeropuerto?

- Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, pero si quieres ir ven con nosotros, puedes traer de regreso el auto de Edward.

- ¿Crees que Edward quiera? Su volvo es lo más preciado que tiene, como para mí, mi armario.

- Gracias por lo que me toca. – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Tonta, hablando materialmente claro está. Le voy a preguntar ahí regreso. – y antes que me dé cuenta Alice ya no estaba.

Finalmente tras muchas suplicas de Alice, Edward opto por dejar que traiga de regreso el coche, era mejor eso a que quede en el aparcamiento de la terminal. Ahora estamos los tres en el volvo de camino al aeropuerto, nuestro vuelo salía en menos de hora y media.

- Y dime Edward… ¿tienes novia? – era de imaginarse la directa Alice entraba en acción. Era extraño cuando hablábamos los dos nunca tocábamos esos temas.

- No Alice, no tengo novia. – le respondió

- Que coincidencia, Bella tampoco. – juro que en sus labios vi que se formaba una ligera sonrisa. ¿Es que acaso se ponía feliz?

- Pero… ¿Jacob?

- Gracias Alice. – dije irónica. – lo dejamos Edward ya no teníamos futuro.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba a Alice tarareando las canciones que pasaban en la radio. Una vez que llegamos, bajamos todos los equipajes y no dirigimos al interior del aeropuerto. Toda nuestra familia se encontraba ahí, y cuando digo toda es toda. Hasta los padres de Edward estaban, Carlisle y Esme, a quienes había conocido en una oportunidad. Mi madre y Esme rápidamente se hicieron amigas. Son seres maravillosos, estaba claro que Edward había heredado esa faceta suya.

- ¡Tia Bella, tio Eddie! – nos saludo una Sharon corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Sharon. – dijimos los dos al unísono.

- Mis papis no quedian que los venga a despedid, pedo los convedci y aca edtoy. – dijo sonriente, agarrándonos una mano a cada uno.

- Bella, Edward, Alice. – saludaron Emmet, Rosalie, Charlie, Renée y los padres de Edward. ¿Faltaba alguien más?

- Se vinieron todos. – murmuro Edward en mi oído, lo que me provoco un escalofrío.

- Así parece. – agregue en un murmullo.

- Cuando anunciaron por el alto parlante nuestro vuelo, nos despedimos de todos. Mi familia sí que era exagerada, ¿pueden creer que mi madre lloro? Solo íbamos a estar fuera del país cinco días. El hecho más gracioso fue cuando Edward le dio a Alice innumerables indicaciones a cerca de su preciado Volvo bajo la atenta atención de Alice. Luego de las indicaciones de mi padre, los abrazos demoledores de mi hermano, el pedido de Sharon y Alice por regalos, las lagrimas de Esme y Renée y los comentarios que me hicieron sonrojar de Rosalie nos dirigimos al avión.

- Eso fue extraño. – dijo Edward una vez que nos sentamos en nuestros sitios.

- Sí que lo fue. – alenté. – creo que no faltaba nadie.

- Les avise que no vinieran, pero supongo que después de no haber estado dos años con ellos ahora quieren compartir todo conmigo.

- Es lógico. – le dije.

Por los parlantes se escucho que teníamos que ponernos el cinturón. Así lo hicimos. Teníamos por delante un viaje muy largo. Cuando ya se habían pasado unas dos horas, las azafatas hicieron acto de presencia trayéndonos algo para comer y tomar. No pase por alto las miradas que le mandaba una de ellas a mi compañero de viaje.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo más? – le pregunto con voz ¿sensual?, si como no, que me hizo tener nauseas.

- No gracias, ¿Bella tu quieres algo? – me pregunto mirándome a mí en todo momento, esto me hizo sonreír.

- Una coca cola, por favor. – si fuera por mi le hubiera dicho que abra la puerta y se tire, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Con un bufido la siliconada se fue a buscar lo que le pedí. – qué asco. – dije en voz alta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me dijo confundido.

- ¿Es que no te diste cuenta? Te comía con los ojos.

- Digamos que no le estaba prestando atención. No tengo ojos para las demás chicas.

- ¿No me digas que eres gay? Tu club de fans se decepcionaría – le dije burlona.

- Claro que no, es que ya encontré a alguien especial. – ouch, eso sí que no lo esperaba. Inevitablemente me puse triste y no sabía la razón. Edward tenía todo el derecho del mundo en tener una relación con alguien, ¿acaso me gustaba? No, eso no podía ser. Recién salía de una larga relación, no podía gustarme alguien ahora, y menos mi _amigo_ Edward. Porque eso era mi _amigo_.

- Pobre chica, se va a ir desilusionada. – le dije.

En algún momento del viaje me había quedado dormida, cuando me desperté estaba desorientada y en una superficie muy cómoda, un latido de corazón se escuchaba en mi oreja. Al darme cuenta de la posición en que me encontraba quise enderezarme rápidamente pero _sus_ manos lo impedían. Estaba atravesada en el pecho de Edward y él tenía sus manos aprisionándome la cintura. Realmente estaba muy cómoda, levante un poco la cabeza y me entretuve mirando su perfecto rostro. Este demostraba paz y serenidad. Tenía su nariz bien recta y eso labios finos que te invitaban a besarlo. El aroma varonil que desprendía era adictivo. La mujer con la que el eligiera estar iba a ser infinitamente feliz, ya que no solo era bello por fuera sino que interiormente lo era también, además de ser caballero, simpático, comprensivo, compañero, dulce, y creo que podría seguir. Una mirada fija en mi hizo que mirara hacia donde provenía, y vi que la azafata que antes se hacía la "amable" con Edward me veía con cara seria. Sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciar el fornido pecho de mí ahora almohadón y le di un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios_. ¡Toma! siliconada _pensé interiormente y vi que me miraba con furia, yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa burlona. Bella 2 – Azafata 0. Este viaje se iba a poner entretenido.

Luego de ese divertido juego me volví a quedar dormida en algún momento. Esta vez me despertó una suave caricia en mi pelo y mi mejilla. Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con esa mirada verde esmeralda a escasos centímetros míos, los ojos de Edward viajaron a mi boca y yo inconscientemente me relamí los labios. Nuestros rostros parecían imanes, estábamos cada vez más cerca, nuestros labios apenas se rozaban hasta que…

- Les vengo a servir la cena. – dijo la voz chillona de la azafata. Ambos nos sobresaltamos y nos ubicamos correctamente en nuestros sitios. Agradecía a la siliconada, si no hubiera venido ¿nos habríamos besado? Eso no podía volver a suceder jamás, Edward era mi _amigo_. La mujer de plástico nos dejo nuestras bandejitas con la cena, no sin antes rozar "accidentalmente" el brazo descubierto de Edward y se fue.

Entre nosotros se instalo un incomodo silencio. Yo no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Cuando termine de cenar, me puse a releer documentos en mi notebook. De reojo veía como Edward parecía inserto en su propio mundo, de vez en cuando soltaba bufidos o se estiraba los cabellos. Me levante para ir al baño. Cuando volví se me pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Acaso estaba…? No, no podía estar celosa, además nunca lo fui. Me acerque hasta mi sitio e interrumpí la "entretenida" charla que tenían Edward y la siliconada.

- Discúlpame, estas en mi lugar. – le dije al intento de mujer decente.

- Oh, yo no sabía. – me respondió con fingida inocencia.

- Me senté todo el viaje en ese sitio, no hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta. – le dije con voz contenida por la furia. ¿Por dios que me pasaba? Estaba actuando como una novia celosa. Edward fingió una tosecita para disimular la carcajada que salió de sus labios. ¿Y encima se ríe?

- Lauren, hazme el favor y deja que se siente en su lugar. – ¿escuche bien? ¿La llamo por su nombre?

- Claro Eddie, siéntate tengo que seguir con mi trabajo. – esperen, esperen, ¿le dijo _Eddie_? Solo había dos personas que según él no le importaba que dijeran ese apodo, una era Sharon y la otra era YO, no esta mujer plástico que se acababa de ir.

- ¿Te tengo que agradecer? – le pregunte enojada.

- No hay por qué. – me respondí sonriendo.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto con mi sonrisa favorita, la de lado.

- Sonreír, no le veo la gracia.

- Pues yo sí, te ves encantadora cuando te enojas. – JÁ lo que me faltaba.

- Gracias por el cumplido. – dije con sarcasmo. – déjame tranquila por favor, si quieres puedes ir con tu nueva amiguita _Lauren._ – dije remarcando la última palabra.

- No veo la causa por la cual estas celosa, solo le pregunte cuando tiempo falta para que aterricemos.

- Y por eso se tenía que sentar en MI lugar, ¿no es así? Y no estoy celosa, no soy ni un poquito celosa para tu información.

- Como digas. – me dijo con una sonrisita en sus labios y eso me hizo cabrear mas. Pero me guarde los comentarios que le quería decir. Me senté en MI lugar y puse la música a todo volumen para no escucharlo.

Al cabo de más o menos una hora en la misma pose, me saque los auriculares, me dolían los oídos a causa de tanto volumen. Mi acompañante estaba leyendo un libro. Por los parlantes se escucho que en media hora aterrizábamos. Ya era tiempo, me estaba cansando de estar en este avión.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos, estaba buscando mi bolso de manos y la rubia teñida, siliconada y cuerpo de plástico de la azafata se acerco hasta Edward y le paso un papelito, de seguro era su número telefónico. Puaj me dieron ganas de vomitar. Una vez que bajamos del avión ya era de noche, alrededor de las once, respire aire fresco y fuimos en busca de nuestras maletas. Visualice un cartelito con nuestro nombres y nos encaminamos hasta ahí. Nos llevaron hasta un lujoso hotel.

Londres era más hermoso de lo que me imagine, siempre quise venir, pero por distintas razones no había podido. Era una ciudad espectacular, su estilo antiguo me encantaba.

- Muy bien llegamos. – dijo el conductor con su marcado acento inglés.

- El hotel era impresionante, era enorme. Y en una zona de la alta sociedad de Inglaterra. Los botones nos ayudaron con nuestro equipaje y nos dirigimos a la recepción para anunciarnos.

- Muy buenas noches – saludo Edward. – tenemos reservaciones a nombre de Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen.

- Claro, ya mismo le digo el número de su habitación. – nos dijo la chica detrás del mostrador. – muy bien aquí figuran, su habitación es la número 314. – me pareció extraño que solo haya dicho el numero de una.

- Esa es una habitación y ¿la otra? – pregunte.

- Acá tengo registrado la reservación de una suite, señorita. – me dijo.

- Debe haber un error. Mi padre reservo dos habitaciones distintas.

- Aguarden un momento por favor. – nos dijo e hizo una llamada, tras pasar unos minutos nos volvió a hablar. – muy bien, lamento decirles es la primera vez que nos pasa, pero hubo un error de sistema y su reservación se llevo a cabo en la mejor suite que tenemos.

- Tienen que encontrar una solución. – les dije un poco molesta. No puede ser que se equivoquen en las habitaciones, eran el mejor hotel de todo Londres.

- Le prometo que encontraremos una señorita, pero ahora no tengo otro cuarto libre, la suya es que la única que tenemos disponible.

- Muy bien, no se preocupen. Nos quedamos con esa habitación. ¿Me puede dar la tarjeta? – pregunto amablemente Edward. Una vez que le dio lo que pidió nos encaminamos al ascensor.

- ¿Estás loco? – le pregunte

- Bella es eso, o dormir en la calle, no vamos a encontrar otro hotel a estas horas. ¿Qué prefieres?

- Claro, y ahora compartiremos la cama, ¿no?

- Habrá algún sofá, no te preocupes no vamos a compartir la cama. – me dijo.

Al llegar a la habitación me quede sorprendida. La suite era fabulosa. Tenía un tamaño enorme, en el centro había una comodísima cama matrimonial. Tenía una gran pantalla gigante y dos sillones. El baño era un lujo también, poseía una bañadera y un jacuzzi enorme donde tranquilamente entraban más de dos personas.

- Guau. – dije asombrada.

- Así es. – me respondió Edward dejando nuestras maletas en el piso y sentándose en el sillón. – no es cómodo como una cama, pero se puede dormir sin problemas.

Me fui a bañar y me puse uno de los camisones que Alice me obligo a comprarme, era un poco revelador pero no tenía otra cosa para ponerme. Salí del baño y los ojos de Edward al verme casi se salen de lugar, aunque rápidamente alejo esa mueca de su rostro y entro a bañarse.

Fui hasta la confortable y cómoda cama y caí en un sueño profundo. Unos quejidos hicieron despertarme al poco tiempo que me quede dormida.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? – pregunte dormida.

- Es que no encuentro una postura cómoda, vuélvete a dormir. Lamento haberte despertado.

- Hay mucho especio en la cama, si quieres puedes venir. – le dije

- Segura, ¿no te incomoda?

- No Edward, segura.

- Gracias. – dijo y vino hacia la cama. Lo supe cuando se hundió la parte del colchón. Me di la vuelta y me puse a dormir.

Definitivamente este viaje iba a ser largo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Estoy de vuelta! Estos dos estan cada vez mas cerca! Me diverti mucho escribiendo el NO ataque de celos de Bella, fue muy gracioso!<p>

Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer esta historia y los que se animan a dejar review.

Nos leemos en el que sigue, cada vez falta menos para el beso esperado! (=

Saludos...

**/Love with a vampire**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba?/ M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_¿Qué pasa Edward? – pregunte dormida._

_Es que no encuentro una postura cómoda, vuélvete a dormir. Lamento haberte despertado._

_Hay mucho especio en la cama, si quieres puedes venir. – le dije_

_Segura, ¿no te incomoda?_

_No Edward, segura._

_Gracias. – dijo y vino hacia la cama. Lo supe cuando se hundió la parte del colchón. Me di la vuelta y me puse a dormir. _

_Definitivamente este viaje iba a ser largo._

**.**

**Capitulo 6**

**POV BELLA**

Al despertarme a la mañana siguiente estaba en una superficie algo dura como para ser una almohada. Levante mi cabeza y visualice una melena castaña cobriza. Otra vez en esa posición, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Edward, él tenía un brazo rodeando mi cintura y la otra la tenía en mi pierna que le pasaba por encima. Antes que se despierte y vea en la situación comprometedora en la que estábamos, me zafe de su agarre y me fui a bañar, empezaba a hacer calor. Cuando salí, Edward ya estaba levantado solo con el short de dormir y una musculosa que marcaba su trabajado torso y sus fuertes brazos_… ya basta. – pensé mentalmente. _

- Buenos días Bella. ¿Cómo amaneciste? – en tus brazos, me hubiera gustado decirle._ Pero que te pasa Isabella? _Me recrimine.

- Buenos días. ¿Muy bien y tú?

- Excelente, gracias por dejarme compartir la cama, gracias a ti no me duele la espalda - agrego con una sonrisa de lado - Voy a ducharme, ya llame para que nos traigan el desayuno. – contesto y se metió al baño.

Aproveche que era un buen horario para llamar a casa, por la diferencia horaria se complicaba, pero estaba segura que esperaban noticias nuestras. Una vez que dije como cinco mil veces que estábamos bien y que íbamos a poder llevar a cabo el proyecto corte. Me puse a mirar algo de televisión, cuando el servicio de habitación llamo a la puerta.

- Buenos días señorita – me saludo amablemente el camarero. – le traigo lo que pidieron y como disculpa del hotel por la confusión ocurrida, la compañía les regala un paseo en el crucero. Pueden elegir el día que más le convenga. Que tenga buenos días. – dijo una vez que ya dejo la mesita con el desayuno y me di las invitaciones para el crucero. Luego se fue.

- ¿Llego el desayuno? – me pregunto Edward saliendo del baño.

Cuando lo vi casi me caigo de espaldas. Tenía el cabello mojado y revuelto, vestía solo unos pantalones de jean y no traía remera. Si imagine que su torso era duro, tonificado y estaba trabajado, era quedarse corta. Tenía un muy marcado pecho que te incitaba a pasear los dedos por esa zona, además se le formaba la V en la cadera y… apa, creo que la calefacción está muy elevada. Aparte los ojos de ese maravilloso hombre y me limite a asentir sintiendo mi cara arder. Me senté en las sillas que había en la habitación para comenzar a desayunar, al poco tiempo Edward se sentó en lugar que estaba libre con una perfecta sonrisa, para mi suerte con una camisa puesta.

- Oh, me olvidaba. Por la confusión con la habitación, el hotel nos regalo un paseo por un crucero, podemos elegir el día que queramos para ir. – le conté.

- Qué bueno. Igual hay que arreglar para que nos den dos habitaciones.

- Si se pudiera hacer algo de seguro nos hubieran comunicado. Me parece que vamos a tener que quedarnos acá.

- Está bien, a mi no me molesta. Es más me siento cómodo contigo. – me dijo con una mirada que no pude descifrar.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos cambiamos y salimos rumbo a la primera reunión con los dueños del hotel que teníamos que diseñar. Aro y su hijo Alec Volturi.

- Buenos días. – saludo Edward una vez que llegamos a la empresa Volturi. – teníamos reunión con el señor Aro Volturi.

- ¿Son Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen? – pregunto la secretaria, ambos asentimos en espuesta. – muy bien, pasen por aquí. – nos dijo y nos guio a la que supongo era la sala de reuniones. No esperamos ni diez minutos cuando un señor de unos cincuenta años entro.

- Bienvenidos – nos dijo estrechándonos la mano. – que placer conocerlos al fin, soy Aro Volturi. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

- Oh, señor Volturi no es ninguna molestia. – le dije. Cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Esta vez entro un chico de unos 25 años. Era alto, de pelo negro y unos ojos celestes.

- Disculpen la tardanza. Buen día. Soy Alec Volturi. – se presento estrechándole la mano a Edward y a mí me dejo un casto beso en la mía, sin apartar su azul mirada de mis ojos. Este gesto me hizo sonrojar.

Nos entretuvimos hablando del proyecto y de la dimensión que este poseía. Le explicamos que el trabajo se iba a terminar en un periodo de 6 a 8 meses. No pasaba por alto las miradas que me mandaba Alec. Cuando se hicieron más de las dos de la tarde decidimos terminar la reunión. Al parecer los Volturi quedaron muy satisfechos con nuestra propuesta y finalmente firmaron con nosotros. Mañana íbamos a conocer el terreno en donde se iba a edificar el nuevo hotel. Nos despedimos de Aro y Alec y nos dirigimos al hotel en un auto que alquilo Edward.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? – me pregunto.

- No, nada. ¿Por qué? – respondí.

- Te quiero mostrar unos lugares hermosos.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde paseando por esta hermosa ciudad. Visitamos el Big Ben y los centros turísticos más importantes de Londres. Estaba muy contenta y Edward era el culpable de mi felicidad.

Así pasaron los días, primero cumplíamos con el trabajo, dejando hasta el mínimo detalle en orden y luego nos dedicábamos a pasear por todo Inglaterra. Mi guía sin lugar a dudas era el mejor.

Hoy era el anteúltimo día que estábamos acá, por un lado quería quedarme más tiempo, pero por otro necesitaba dejar de estar tanto tiempo con Edward. Estos días en que convivimos me di cuenta lo maravilloso que es. Si antes me lo parecía, ahora estaba segura que la mujer que estuviera con él sería la más feliz del mundo, ya que Edward sería un marido perfecto, siempre estaba dispuesto a darte todo lo que necesitaras.

Involuntariamente por un segundo me imagine siendo yo esa mujer, la que lo quiera, lo ame, lo acompañe, la madre de sus hijos. Agh! Otra vez divagando, ya tanto tiempo con Edward y además de eso, las noches durmiendo juntos no ayudaba a que se aclare mi mente.

Habíamos acordado que hoy a la noche íbamos a tomar el crucero que nos otorgo el hotel.

Opte por ponerme uno de los tantos conjuntos que me obligo Alice a traer, era un lindo vestido naranjita pastel que llegaba a un poco por encima de la rodilla, con unas sandalias de taco bajo, importante recaudo para salir ilesa, y un bolso haciendo juego. Mi cabello lo deje suelto, y el maquillaje natural como casi siempre lo usaba.

- Ya estoy lista Edward. – le dije saliendo del baño.

- El se encontraba ya listo para salir. Iba vestido casual, tenía un pantalón de jean negro y una camisa beige con unos lindos zapatos negros. Estaba muy sexy.

- Estas hermosa. – me dijo con la voz un poco ronca, inspeccionándome con los ojos. Baje la mirada y me sonroje. Últimamente me sonrojaba mucho, bueno está bien desde que él llego que el sonrojo era mi segundo nombre.

- Tu también. – fue mi respuesta.

Bajamos hasta donde se encontraba el auto y nos fuimos hacia el muelle de donde salía el crucero. Una vez que llegamos Edward me ayudo a bajar del coche y nos encaminamos hacia el crucero.

- Muy buenas noches. Mi nombre es Nahuel. – nos dijo mirándome solo a mí. – permítanme ver sus invitaciones por favor.

- Claro. – le dije y se las di. No se me paso por alto que al otorgársela roso "accidentalmente" nuestras manos. Parece que Edward se dio cuenta del coqueteo descarado del hombre ya que me agarro de la cintura.

- Perfecto, pasen por aquí. Tengan un hermoso paseo. – y me devolvió las troqueladas invitaciones junto a un papelito. ¿Estaba de moda que den sus números telefónicos en un pedacito de papel?

Nos encaminamos al interior del barco, todo era un lujo, había escaleras por donde miraras, personas elegantes por doquier. Era uno de los mejores lugares en el que había estado.

Era de esos cruceros enormes donde había lugar hasta para meter a ochocientos elefantes y todavía quedaba espacio. Había sectores preferenciales y camarotes exclusivos.

- ¿Por qué estas tan serio? – le pregunte a Edward sentándonos en el patio del crucero a la luz del cielo nocturno mirando el hermoso paisaje que se nos presentaba.

- ¿Es que a caso no te diste cuenta como te miraba el chiquillo de la entrada? – me pregunto con voz contenida.

- No, es decir si me di cuenta, pero no le di importancia. – le dije inconscientemente agarrándolo de la mano. – no le veo por qué le das tanta atención.

- Porque no me gustan que te miren como si fueras un pedazo de carne, por eso. – me dijo llevándose mi mano a su boca dejando un casto beso y agarrando de mi otra mano el papelito que todavía llevaba para hacerlo pedacitos y tirarlos al agua.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en esa posición mirándonos a los ojos, hasta que vino un mesero y nos dio una copa de champagne a cada uno.

- Hagamos un brindis. – propuso.

- ¿Por qué motivo? – pregunte atajando mi copa.

- Por el éxito del proyecto y por estos días inolvidables que me ayudaron a conocerte mucho mas. – me dijo sonriente.

- Salud – dijimos al unísono y chocamos nuestras copas bebiendo su contenido.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo o quizás poco, la verdad es que estando con él la noción del tiempo se me iba, y eso comenzaba a asustarme. Cuando me contaba las historias graciosas que hacia mi hermano cuando estaba en la Universidad una voz chillona nos interrumpió.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto la dueña de esa molesta voz. Era una mujer bellísima, claro que Rosalie era mucho más hermosa, era alta con el pelo largo y de un perfecto rubio aunque se notaba que era teñido, unos ojos azules como el agua y vestía un sexy vestido negro que se ajustaba a sus perfectas curvas. Esta mujer de seguro era modelo de ropa interior.

- ¿Tanya? – pregunto perplejo Edward. _Así que se conocían_ pensé con una ligera molestia en el estomago.

- Veo que estas más hermoso de lo que te recordaba y seguís manteniendo tus mismas tradiciones románticas. – le dijo clavándole sus ojos azules. Me aclare la garganta. – ¿no nos presentas Ed? – agh ese tono meloso me daba repugnancia.

- Claro, Tanya ella es Bella y Bella ella es Tanya…

- Su exnovia. – lo interrumpió y yo quede estática en mi lugar. – un gusto Bella. – me dijo extendiendo su mano. Yo solo pude asentir y le estreche la suya. – ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá Ed? ¿Vuelves a Londres definitivamente?

- No, solo vinimos por asuntos laborales. – dijo. Se notaba que estaba incomodo.

- ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? La verdad es que esta atestado de gente y no hay lugares disponibles. – pregunto. Edward me miro como pidiendo permiso, yo solo asentí.

- Claro Tanya siéntate. – le dijo y la rubia mujer se sentó.

- Cuéntame que es de tu vida Ed, desde que terminamos no tengo noticias tuyas – le hablo la tal Tanya. La verdad sentía como si sobrara. Es por eso que me levante dispuesta para irme a otro sitio, cuando sentí un agarre en mi muñeca.

- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto Edward.

- Al tocador, en un momento regreso. – le dije zafándome de su agarre.

- No te tardes. – fue su respuesta lanzándome una fija mirada. Mire de reojo que Tanya observaba atentamente nuestra conversación.

Trate de encontrar el camino al baño, hasta que tras preguntarles a varios trabajadores del crucero por fin llegue a mi destino. No entendía por qué motivo me enojaba tanto la aparición de esta Barbie y por qué tuve esa presión en el pecho cuando dijo que era la exnovia. Me mire al espejo y no pude evitar compararme con ella. Tanya era la perfección femenina, es obvio que junto a Edward harían la pareja perfecta. En cambio yo, era una chica simple, de cabello castaño y unos ojos aburridos color chocolate, no tenia voluptuosos senos y mis curvas eran inexistentes. Estaba claro que al lado de ella no era una competición.

Después de haberme mojado la cara varias veces, salí del tocador y con pasos lentos me volvía hacia el sitio donde estuve minutos atrás.

- ¿Qué hace una muchacha tan linda sola en un crucero como este? – me pregunto una conocida voz que venía escuchando desde el segundo día en Londres.

- ¿Alec? ¿Como estas? – le pregunte, la verdad que desde que nos conocimos, rápidamente tomamos confianza, aunque muchas veces se volvía un poco pesado.

- Ahora mucho mejor, no respondiste a mi pregunta. – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- No estoy sola, vine con Edward solo vine al tocador. – le respondí.

- Yo si fuera él, no te dejaría sola ni cinco segundos.

- Umm, ¿y tú? ¿Estás solo?

- Bella. Al fin te encuentro. – me dijo un preocupado Edward. – ¿Alec? – pregunto confundido al ver al hombre que tenía en frente.

- Hola Edward, buenas noches. Yo si fuera tu no dejaría sola a mi novia, hay muchos buitres dando vueltas. – le dijo Alec con una sonrisita. Esperen dijo, ¿_novia_?

- Emm, yo creo que hay un malentendido. – trate de decir pero Edward me interrumpió.

- No te preocupes Alec, yo sé cómo cuidarla, preocúpate por entretener a tu novia. – le contesto Edward agarrándome fuertemente de la cintura dejando un casto beso en el tope de la cabeza. La verdad que persona más confundida que yo no creo poder encontrar.

- Oh, ¡Aquí están! – exclamo la rubia teñida. – ¿Ya se conocen? – pregunto mirándonos.

- Claro cariño, ellos son los ingenieros que van a llevar adelante la construcción del nuevo hotel Volturi. – le explico Alec a su ¿novia?, no sé por qué pero al saber que la humana Barbie tenía novio me hizo suspirar de alivio - ¿Tu como los conoces?

- ¡Qué bien!, además de ser novios comparten profesión – agrego Tanya con una sonrisa falsa. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Por qué de repente Edward y yo éramos novios para ellos? Al ver mi cara de desconcierto Edward murmuro en mi oído un _"sígueme la corriente, luego te explico"_. A lo que yo solo pude asentir más confusa que antes. – Edward y yo éramos _muy buenos amigos_ antes cariño, por eso lo conocía. – me di cuenta de su "sutil" doble sentido. De solo pensar que Edward estuvo con ella me daban ganas de explotarle sus muy falsos pechos con una aguja. _Edward esta en todo su derecho de salir con quien quiera, tu y él no son nada_, me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. Genial, ahora escuchaba voces.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar todos juntos? – propuso Alec.

- ¿Qué dices Bella? – me pregunto Edward.

- Por mi no hay problema. – respondí.

- ¡Genial! – exclamo la oxigenada, digo Tanya.

Conseguimos una mesa para cuatro y nos sentamos Alec y Tanya de un lado y Edward y yo del otro.

- Y… díganme, ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? – pregunto la _curiosa_ Tanya.

- Ya van a ser tres meses – le respondió serio_ mi_ Edward. Esperen ¿desde cuando usaba ese tono posesivo?

- Oh, no es mucho tiempo. Y ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Edward regreso de Londres y es muy amigo de mi hermano, lo llevo a casa y lo presento. Ahí nos conocimos. – le dije mirando fijamente a Edward, mientras éste me agarraba la mano por debajo de la mesa.

- Trabajan juntos ¿no es así? – pregunto Tanya, la verdad es que ya estaba comenzando a molestar su cuestionario.

- Si Tanya, desde que Bella se graduó trabajamos juntos en la empresa de su familia. – le dijo con voz cansada Edward.

- Oh, así que_ tu novia _es la hija de tu jefe. ¡Qué excitante! – dijo Alec llevándose la copa de vino a su boca.

Y así la cena transcurrió bajo el interrogatorio de la pareja inglesa. Todavía no entendía como era que Edward y yo habíamos terminado siendo novios, pero seguro me lo iba a decir cuando volvamos a nuestra habitación. En esa charla también nos dijeron como se habían conocido ellos. Alec había ido a la casa de una amiga de Tanya, el padre de esa amiga era un accionista en su empresa, y cuando se vieron Tanya y él fue como un flechazo instantáneo, desde ese momento que están juntos.

Cuando pusieron música lenta nos levantamos después de ruegos por parte de Tanya y refunfuños de la mía, para ir hacia la pista a bailar por parte de ellos tres, para mí iba a ser una especie de poder mantener el equilibrio, digamos que el baile no es mi fuerte.

- Edward, yo no sé bailar. – le dije yéndonos hacia la pista.

- Claro que sí, todo depende quien sea tu guía. – respondió colocando sus manos en mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo. Yo automáticamente le rodee con mis brazos en su cuello.

- No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos bailando, porque si Bella Swan si sabia bailar sin dar pisotones a mi compañero, como él me había dicho todo dependía del guía, y mi guía esta noche era excelente. La música cada vez se hacía más lentas y las parejas a nuestro alrededor se ponían mas demostrativas dándose besos que demostraban el amor que se tenían. Hasta Alec y Tanya se veían acaramelados, aunque los ojos de la rubia se mantenían fijamente en nosotros.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto Edward obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos.

- No es nada. Solo que me molesta la mirada fija de Tanya. – le respondí con sinceridad – se nota que sigue interesada en ti.

- No lo creo, y aunque lo estuviera para mí ya es algo totalmente cerrado y archivado – me respondió, ¿será verdad que ya la había olvidado? _Y a ti que te importa_, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza – no le prestes atención.

- Es imposible, mira como nos observa. Pareciera que espera a que hagamos algo o no sé – le dije a Edward mientras él giraba su cabeza para visualizar a Tanya.

- Puede ser que espera a que hagamos algo, si – me dijo volviéndome a mirar intensamente acercando su cara a la mía.

- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunte confusa, involuntariamente acercando mas mi rostro al suyo manteniendo fija mi vista en sus deliciosos labios que me llamaban a besarlos.

- Como esto. – me dijo y termino de acortar la distancia juntando nuestros labios en un beso esperado.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chararan...! Al fin se besan estos dos =D! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un review?

Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia. Tambien agradezco a los favoritos, alertas y reviews. Cada review que me escriben es un incentivo para seguir con la escritura =).

Si alguno quiere que le mande algún adelanto del capitulo siguiente, solo avíseme y se los mando. Si no tenes cuanta en FF acordate de escribir tu mail.

Solo les digo que el próximo capitulo viene subidito de tono.

Gracias a todos, nos leemos en el siguiente!

**/Love with a vampire**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**Aviso**: Este capitulo contiene **LEMMON!**

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_ - ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto Edward obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos._

_ - No es nada. Solo que me molesta la mirada fija de Tanya. – le respondí con sinceridad – se nota que sigue interesada en ti._

_ - No lo creo, y aunque lo estuviera para mí ya es algo totalmente cerrado y archivado – me respondió, ¿será verdad que ya la había olvidado? Y a ti que te importa, me dijo una voz en mi cabeza – no le prestes atención._

_ - Es imposible, mira como nos observa. Pareciera que espera a que hagamos algo o no sé – le dije a Edward mientras él giraba su cabeza para visualizar a Tanya._

_ - Puede ser que espera a que hagamos algo, si – me dijo volviéndome a mirar intensamente acercando su cara a la mía._

_ - ¿Algo como qué? – pregunte confusa, involuntariamente acercando mas mi rostro al suyo manteniendo fija mi vista en sus deliciosos labios que me llamaban a besarlos._

_ - Como esto. – me dijo y termino de acortar la distancia juntando nuestros labios en un beso esperado._

_._

**Capitulo 7**

**POV BELLA**

Me sentía en el cielo. Esa era la descripción perfecta. Cuando nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez sentí miles de descargas en todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y en ese lugar solo existíamos Edward y yo besándonos.

Nuestras bocas se amoldaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran diseñadas para estar juntas. El beso era dulce, suave, reconocíamos y explorábamos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance. Edward delineo mis labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para invadir mi boca, la abrí dándole total acceso y rápidamente nuestras lenguas comenzaron una placentera lucha.

Si imaginaba que los labios de Edward eran deliciosos, excitantes y todo lo que había dicho me quedaba corta. Eran suaves, adictivos y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, ahora que conocía como se sentían, difícilmente podría dejarlos.

Desde que lo conocí fantaseaba que algún día pueda llegar a probarlos y por fin ese momento había llegado. Las manos de Edward me aprisionaban la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo cerrando el inexistente espacio entre nosotros, mis curvas se amoldaban perfectamente a su trabajado cuerpo. Por mi parte mis manos volaron a su sedoso cabello, siempre desee poder pasar mis dedos por él y hoy lo estaba haciendo. Sonreí en sus labios.

Como somos humanos y necesitamos respirar – juro que en este momento desearía ser un vampiro para besarlo todo el tiempo sin la maldita necesidad de respirar – nos dejamos de besar pero nuestras frentes se mantenían unidas. Sus ojos estaban en un verde brillante y me miraban intensamente, tenia los labios un poco hinchados debido a nuestro beso.

- Bella – me llamo de una manera en un tono que nunca había usado – yo…

- ¡Al fin se despegan! – exclamo Alec viniendo hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros junto a Tanya de la mano. Cuando me percate la música ya había cesado y solo quedábamos nosotros en la pista de baile. Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo y también de lo que sucedía alrededor nuestro. – hace más de diez minutos que termino la canción, ya les iba a recomendar una habitación. – nos dijo con una forzada sonrisa aunque sus ojos demostraron cierto recelo hacia Edward. Mire a su novia y esta me lanzaba una mirada llena de furia_. "Si las miradas matasen"_ pensé.

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Van a servir el postre. – propuso la rubia. Tanto Edward y yo asentimos sin emitir palabra alguna.

Mi _falso novio_ me agarro de la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, este gesto me emociono parecía tan cotidiano. _Piensa claramente Bella_ me regañe.

- ¿Qué gustos de helados van a querer? – pregunto el mesero

- Para nosotros granizado y crema del cielo. – le respondió Alec haciendo referencia tanto a él como a su novia.

- Yo vainilla. – dije

- Yo chocolate y fresas. – dijo Edward mirándome intensamente.

A los pocos minutos trajeron nuestros pedidos, se notaba tenso el ambiente, todos estábamos serios y nos manteníamos en silencio. Cuando se dieron más de las doce, el crucero había tocado puerto, por ende decidimos marcharnos para el hotel, mañana a primera hora teníamos la reunión de despedida con los Volturi.

Nos despedimos de la "parejita feliz". La muy descarada Tanya le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios a Edward, juro que si él no me mantuviera agarrada de la cintura me aseguraría que sea la próxima naufraga. Al parecer a su novio no le importo, estaba muy atento mirándome fijamente. _Que pareja tan rara_, pensé.

El viaje de vuelta fue en completo silencio, no sabía cómo quedaban las cosas entre nosotros. Yo, al menos, no podría hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Para mí fue el mejor beso que recibí y el más especial también. Pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, hace menos de una semana que termine con una relación de tres años y no quería empezar con otra, y mucho menos con alguien que tenía tanta influencia en mí, porque si Edward inconscientemente estaba pasando una barrera que yo misma me establecí para no ser como esas chicas que se vuelven locas por un hombre y después las abandonan instalándoles un profundo dolor. Si bien a mí nunca me paso, lo viví con Alice, ella tuvo un novio desde que tenía quince hasta que cumplió los veintidós años, pensaba que era el amor de su vida -aunque para ella todos son el amor de su vida, pero eso ahora no tiene importancia- el chico que era unos cuatro años mayor, la enamoro, la uso, se saco las ganas que tenia de ella y la dejo, así sin más. Todavía recuerdo el estado de zombi en el que estaba y como mi hombro ayudaba en su desahogo, por suerte conoció a Jasper y yo sé que él es merecedor de mi mejor amiga. Desde ese momento que me jure que yo no quería sufrir nunca por amor, y me arme una coraza que poco a poco debido a Edward se estaba debilitando, porque ya no podía ocultarlo más, Edward Cullen me gustaba y mucho. Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de ese descubrimiento. ¿Cómo y cuando sucedió? No lo sé, solo era consciente que me gustaba.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me dirigí rápidamente al baño para asearme y ponerme mi pijama. Al salir Edward estaba sentado en la cama pensativo, me miro y yo baje la mirada y me fui a mi lado de la enorme cama dándole la espalda. Escuche como la puerta del baño se cerró y se escucho el agua del grifo caer.

Podrían haber pasado muchos minutos o quizás pocos, aunque cerrara los parpados no lograba conciliar el sueño, las imágenes de la noche vivida no se apartaban de mi cabeza como tampoco los descubrimientos. Se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y tras unos minutos se hundió la otra parte del colchón. La respiración de Edward, al pasar unos instantes, se escuchaba acompasaba, de seguro ya se había dormido.

- No vas a hablarme ¿no es así? – me pregunto, la opción más fácil era hacerme la dormida – se que estas despierta – concluyo adivinando mis intensiones.

- En ningún momento deje de hablarte – le dije aun en mi misma posición de espaldas a él.

- No soy tonto Bella. Desde que bueno… - se corto, me lo imaginaba rascándose la nuca – no me gusta que me ignores.

- Yo no te ignoro Edward – al contrario _me importas y mucho agregue en mi mente_, claro que eso no se lo podía decir - ¿Me vas a decir que sucedió en el crucero? – le pregunte.

- ¿Qué exactamente?

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con un Edward mirando al techo con las manos en la nuca y su seño fruncido.

- Tu sabes, ¿Cómo de un momento a otro pasamos a ser _novios_? – pregunte intrigada poniéndome en su misma posición.

- Oh, eso. Empecemos desde el principio. – me dije mirándome y haciendo que lo mire – a Tanya la conocí cuando comencé a trabajar acá en Londres. Me pareció atractiva desde el principio aunque siempre me gustaron mas las castañas – agrego con una sonrisa - trataba de acercarme a ella hasta que quedamos en una cita, desde ese momento nos hicimos novios, nunca la ame ni mucho menos, solo necesitaba satisfacer mis necesidades, soy hombre Bella. La verdad que al principio me sentía cómodo con ella, pero eso fue cambiando al pasar los meses. Tanya era muy celosa y no dejaba que ninguna mujer se me acercara, cuando encontró una foto tuya en mi departamento se volvió loca, no te imaginas la escena que me armo. – siguió, pero un momento ¿dijo una foto _mía_? ¿Cómo era posible que él tenga una fotografía _mía_ si yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida antes?

- Espera un momento, ¿Dijiste una fotografía mía? – pregunte, su respuesta fue abrir los ojos como platos.

- Yo… habré dicho mal – dijo rascándose la nuca. Se notaba preocupado, deje pasar eso solo por ahora, ya investigaría después. Lo alenté para que continuara – como te decía, era muy celosa y eso a mí me molestaba muchísimo, ni siquiera con mi madre podía hablar tranquilamente. Así que cuando llevábamos más de seis meses juntos decidí terminar con ella, luego perdí todo tipo de contacto hasta esta noche.

- Umm, no sé qué decirte, de seguro la pasaste mal – le dije a lo que él asintió como respuesta – pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

- Cuando nos vio, no dudo en acercarse, como yo no quiero nada con ella y Tanya quedo despechada fue lo que se me cruzo por la cabeza para que no nos molestara y nos diera privacidad pero luego apareció Alec y ya conoces como termina la historia.

- ¿Así que fue para sacarte de encima a Tanya?

- Nunca te usaría Bella, fue un método rápido para nos dejara disfrutar _solos_. – me dijo – discúlpame si te molesto.

- Oh, no, no, no me molesto – _te hubiera encantado que sea verdad, ¿No es así?_ Me dijo esa molesta voz en mi consciencia – pero, Alec también pensó lo mismo y no estaba con Tanya cuando estuvieron hablando ustedes, ¿verdad?

- Eso sí que no lo me esperaba. – dijo acercándose más a mi – ¿te arrepientes?

- ¿Eh? – pregunte confundida

- El beso, Bella – me dijo y yo automáticamente me sonroje.

- ¿Tú lo haces? – le devolví la pregunta temiendo su respuesta.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo con convicción.

- Yo tampoco. – dije en un murmullo. El sonrió de oreja a oreja. – ya tengo sueño – fingí un bostezo – será mejor que durmamos, mañana es el ultimo día en Londres. Voy a extrañar todo esto.

- Yo también – comento.

- Debe ser extraño volver, ¿no es así?

- Si, es extraño. Igualmente no voy a extrañar el país, lo realmente voy a extrañar es esto, despertarme todas las mañanas contigo y acostarme todas las noches a tu lado. No sé que me hiciste Isabella pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, llevo esperándote más tiempo del que te imaginas. – dijo y me acerco a su cuerpo, me agarro el rostro y acerco sus labios a los míos.

Nos comenzamos a besar como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Era extraño el giro inesperado que dio nuestra charla. Nuestros rostros se pegaban como imanes, jamás me cansaría de besar a Edward. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, de una forma lenta pero apasionada, como si quisiéramos decir algo que no nos animábamos a decir en voz alta. Nuestras lenguas luchaban entre ellas, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando a las sensaciones de nuestro beso.

En un momento decidido, me puse encima de él sentada sobre su abdomen pasando mis piernas a cada lado. Acerque mi rostro al suyo y lo comencé a besarlo hambrienta de él.

Las manos de Edward se paseaban por mis costados y yo no me quedaba atrás, acariciaba su pecho, enredaba su sedoso cabello con mis dedos. Su lengua ingreso a mi boca tan bruscamente que hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido. Ya no pensaba, solo sentía el cuerpo de Edward debajo del mío y como sus manos me acariciaban de una manera tan delicada, como si tuviera miedo que me pueda llegar a romper.

De un momento a otro, no sé exactamente en qué momento, Edward cambio la posición y ahora era yo la que estaba debajo de él. Rompió el beso y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo le di total acceso estirando mi cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo despacio. Se entretuvo besando, mordiendo y succionando mi cuello, de seguro eso iba a dejar marcas, pero en este momento no me importaba nada más que sentirlo de una vez por todas. Ya después vendrían los miedos e inseguridades.

Comencé a acariciarle la piel de su abdomen levantando su remera para hacerlo, su piel era suave, tersa y dura. Al mirar a Edward su mirada estaba llena de ¿Amor? Mezclado con lujuria y pasión. Mis ojos debían expresar lo mismo. Empecé a subirle la remera buscando todo tipo de contacto con él. Al no poder, fue él el que hizo todo el trabajo y termino de quitarla.

Nos volvimos a besar hambrientamente y fue él que comenzó a bajar la parte de arriba del pequeño camisón que llevaba puesto, _gracias Alice_ pensé. Acaricio toda la piel expuesta de mi vientre y yo me estremecía con cada toque.

- Hermosa – murmuro en mi oreja mordiendo mi lóbulo cuando termino de hablar.

Me quito la camiseta y me miro de una forma que haría que me derrita, ahora si agradecía a Alice por haberme obligado a traerme toda esta ropa interior. Agarre con mis manos su nuca y estampe mi boca a la suya. Me estaba haciendo adicta a sus exquisitos labios. Esta vez mis manos no se quedaban quietas, comencé a acariciarle su fuerte espalda y clavando mis uñas cuando los dientes de Edward se clavaron en la piel sensible de mi cuello, no me dolió pero me excito de sobremanera.

Edward paseaba sus manos por encima de mi sostén sin tocar mis pechos, que era lo que más deseaba. Metí mis manos en su pantalón y comencé a acariciarle su muy excitado miembro sobre la tela de sus bóxers, él gimió en respuesta en mi oído, lo que termino de encenderme. Metió las manos por debajo de mi espalda tratando de localizar el broche de mi sostén, ayude a que lo encuentre levantándome un poco en respuesta. Una vez que me lo quito, comenzó lamer, succionar y pellizcar mis pezones ya erectos, yo no podía dejar de gemir por las sensaciones que sentía. Una vez que termino de atender mis pechos, bajo su cabeza haciendo un camino de besos desde mis senos hasta por encima de la pelvis, comenzó a descender cuidadosamente mi parte de abajo del pijama y dejaba besos en el recorrido de éste, una vez que termino de sacarlos comenzó a repartir besos desde mi tobillo hasta mi pelvis. Aun con las bragas puestas dejo un beso en mi intimidad cubierta y puse los ojos en blanco por tal sensación.

Una vez que volvió a la altura de mis labios, lo bese con fiereza y él respondía al beso de igual forma. Como pude le quite su short y nos di vuelta quedando yo arriba. Comencé a besar lo que tenía a mi alcance, primero la mandíbula, luego mordí el lóbulo de la oreja y por ultimo me entretuve dejando un camino de besos en su cuello, ocupándome que le quedara una marca para demostrar que tenía dueña, _él no tiene dueña_ me dijo esa molesta voz en mi consciencia, aunque no le di importancia al menos hoy Edward era mío. Seguí haciendo mi labor hasta que comencé a bajar y dedicarme a su dura piel del abdomen. Este hombre era perfecto, no había parte de su organismo que no te llamara para besarlo. Una vez que llegue a sus bóxers deje un beso justo en su marcada erección, el gemido que salió del fondo de la garganta de Edward me dio el valor suficiente para hacer lo que quería hacer. Baje sus bóxers y libere la gran erección de su _prisión_, me relamí los labios y juro que fuego fue lo que salió de los ojos de Edward.

Acerque mi boca a su miembro y deje un beso en la punta, Edward automáticamente puso los ojos en blanco y tiro la cabeza para atrás. Comencé a chupar toda su extensión, aunque tuve que ayudarme con una mano debido a su tamaño. Al notar que ya se estaba poniendo más duro – como si eso fuera posible – las manos de Edward me apartaron y rápidamente el se puso encima de mí besándome apasionadamente. Sentía su masculinidad presionar mis húmedas bragas e inconscientemente levante mis caderas en busca de fricción. Las manos de Edward descendieron hasta lo que quedaba de ropa interior en una velocidad sobrehumana y desgarro la tela tirándola a alguna parte de la habitación. Comenzó a bajar por mi cuerpo repartiendo besos en el trayecto. Cuando sentí sus labios acariciar mi intimidad casi desfallezco, mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. Edward comenzó a succionar y morder mi hinchado clítoris y dos de sus dedos entraban en mi sexo. De mi garganta salían numerosos gemidos sonoros. Sentía que miles de mariposas volaban en el interior de mi estomago y necesitaba sacarlas cuanto antes. La lengua de Edward era la encargada de darme tanto placer, sentí mis músculos tensarse alrededor de su lengua y tuve que agarrar un puñado se sabanas para aguantar tanto goce. Cuando un dedo de Edward encontró mi máximo punto, estalle. Vi numerosas estrellas alrededor mío.

Una vez que me recupere acerque a Edward, nuevamente nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Como pude nos di vuelta y me senté encima de él. Nuestros sexos se rosaron y gemimos en respuesta. Edward no paraba de besar y acariciar todo lo que estaba a su alcance, atendió mis pechos y yo no aguantaba más.

- Te necesito, Bella – me dijo con voz muy ronca por el efecto de la excitación haciéndole eco a mis pensamientos – te deseo tanto.

- Y… yo – dije con la voz entrecortada por el placer que Edward me estaba dando.

Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición y guíe su miembro a mi entrada. Cuando lo sentí dentro, sentí que mi rompecabezas se completaba, que esa pieza que faltaba por fin había llegado a su lugar.

Comencé a moverme arriba de él, primero despacio, torturándonos y luego acelerando el ritmo. Las manos de Edward se posaban en mi cadera guiando la velocidad y apretando mis glúteos reiteradas veces, su boca se ocupaba de mis senos, primero uno y luego el otro, mi grado de excitación era tan elevado que necesita más rápido y fuerte. Al parecer Edward entendió lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba y nos dio vuelta quedando él encima mío, de nuevo.

Empezó a entrar y salir de mí rápidamente con estocadas certeras y profundas, con nuestras bocas juntas tratábamos de amortiguar los gritos que amenazaban con salir. El nudo en mi estomago se formo otra vez, y mis uñas se clavaron en la espalda de mi amante fuertemente, al parecer no le importo sino que le gusto, ya que gimió aun más alto.

- Ed… Edward – salía entrecortadamente de mis labios.

- Di…me qué quieres cari…ño y lo ten…drás – me respondió con la voz ronca entrando y saliendo de mi.

- Más… fuerte – pedí entre gemidos.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, princesa –

Y como un loco comenzó con un vaivén exquisito metiéndose hasta el fondo. Llevo mis piernas hacia su cintura, haciendo que en este ángulo lo sintiera más adentro. Con una de sus manos comenzó a pellizcar mi clítoris. Mí bajo vientre estaba por estallar y ya estaba comenzando a ver esas estrellitas cada vez más cerca.

- Vente conmigo, princesa – me pido y me fui, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, viaje años luz de aquí, el placer que sentía era incontable. Tuve mi mejor orgasmo de mi vida y todo se lo debía a él.

Luego de unas cuatro o cinco estocadas mas sentí a Edward venirse derramarse dentro mío, no sé si fue porque había tenido el mejor orgasmo que haya conocido jamás o porque esta sobreexcitada que sentir a Edward venirse dentro mío hizo que explotara nuevamente. Edward al percatarse que estaba en otro orgasmo, volvió a acariciar mi clítoris e hizo que el placer sea aun mayor.

Cuando volví a tener consciencia, nuestras respiraciones estaban más que agitadas, Edward aun no había salido de adentro mío, estábamos en una posición más que íntima, no reconocías donde empezaba un cuerpo y donde terminaba el otro. Cuando él salió sentí un gran vacío, nos acomodo de forma tal que yo estuviera recostada sobre su pecho y atravesando una mano mía en éste, mientras él me tenía abrazada de la cintura.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nuestros rostros se acercaron como imanes, nos besamos de forma lenta, suave. Este beso demostraba lo que sentíamos, porque por más que no lo tuviéramos claro -al menos de mi parte- entre nosotros pasaba algo especial difícil de ignorar.

- Eres maravillosa – me dijo Edward con su hermosa voz, pero yo estaba tan exhausta que no tenía fuerzas para responderle.

Sentía mis parpados cansados y en un murmullo le dije buenas noches a Edward y me dormí, lo último que sentí fue un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y un _"descansa princesa" _salir de sus labios.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Estoy de vuelta! ¿Que les pareció?<p>

La verdad es que no tengo tanta experiencia escribiendo lemmons, es el segundo que escribo, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

¿Que creen que pasara ahora? ¿Por fin estarán juntos? sus comentarios valen mucho para mi, asi puedo modificar los errores que hay en la historia!

A partir de ahora, voy a empezar a actualizar los **miércoles y sábados**. La historia ya casi la tengo terminada, supongo que no van a ser mas de 15 capítulos.

Gracias por leer, por los favoritos, alertas y por los reviews.

Acuérdense que si quieren el adelanto del próximo capitulo solo tienen que pedirlo.

Nos leemos el sabado!

**/Love with a vampire**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Cuando volví a tener consciencia, nuestras respiraciones estaban más que agitadas, Edward aun no había salido de adentro mío, estábamos en una posición más que íntima, no reconocías donde empezaba un cuerpo y donde terminaba el otro. Cuando él salió sentí un gran vacío, nos acomodo de forma tal que yo estuviera recostada sobre su pecho y atravesando una mano mía en éste, mientras él me tenía abrazada de la cintura. _

_Nos miramos a los ojos y nuestros rostros se acercaron como imanes, nos besamos de forma lenta, suave. Este beso demostraba lo que sentíamos, porque por más que no lo tuviéramos claro -al menos de mi parte- entre nosotros pasaba algo especial difícil de ignorar._

_ - Eres maravillosa – me dijo Edward con su hermosa voz, pero yo estaba tan exhausta que no tenía fuerzas para responderle. _

_Sentía mis parpados cansados y en un murmullo le dije buenas noches a Edward y me dormí, lo último que sentí fue un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y un "descansa princesa" salir de sus labios._

.

**Capitulo 8**

**POV BELLA**

Nunca me sentí de esa manera y eso me asustaba muchísimo. Todavía recordaba cómo se sentía su cuerpo unido al mío, sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, sus labios amoldándose perfectamente a los míos y nuestras lenguas sincronizadas.

De solo recordarlo mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar por los recuerdos tan vividos de la noche anterior.

Al sentir unos labios deslizándose por la sensible piel de mi cuello me desperté. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un Edward sonriente y con una mirada intensa y brillante.

- Buenos días _mi_ Bella – me saludo acariciando mi pierna por debajo de las sabanas_. "Mi Bella"_ que bien sonaba.

- Buenos días – le dije respondiéndole al saludo.

Edward se acerco a mi rostro y nos comenzamos a besar lentamente. Cuando el beso se volvía más apasionado y con intensiones de más, de reojo visualice el reloj y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, me aparte de Edward suavemente recibiendo un gruñido de su parte.

- ¿Ya viste qué hora es? Vamos a llegar tarde – dije apurada yéndome al baño olvidando mi desnudez.

Abrí el grifo y deje el agua cálida caer sobre mi cuerpo. Agarre el jabón y comencé a pasarlo por mi cuerpo, cuando me lo estaba pasando por mi cuello hice una mueca de dolor, me ardía muchísimo. Al sentir unas manos en mi cintura pegue un brinco debido al susto.

- ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte sobresaltada.

- Si queremos llegar a tiempo será mejor que nos bañemos juntos ¿no crees? – me dijo Edward con una maldita sexy voz en mi oído. Al darme cuenta de la situación mi sexo se humedeció completamente. Estábamos Edward y yo solos en una ducha completamente desnudos. Por supuesto que la sesión del mejor sexo de mi existencia de anoche no era suficiente.

Me arrebato el jabón de las manos y comenzó él a pasármelo por todo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en las partes más sensibles, pero sin profundizar el toque. Yo, por mi parte, no podía parar de gemir, sentía mi sexo húmedo y latente.

Me dio la vuelta y yo quede de frente a la pared con Edward detrás mío. Comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello y a morder suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras que dos de sus dedos viajaban al sur de mi cuerpo metiéndose en mi interior. Mis manos se aferraban a la fría pared tratando de mantener mi cuerpo en equilibrio. Cuando no aguante más, como pude me di la vuelta y estampe mis labios a los de Edward en un beso apasionado. Lleve mis manos _aventureras_ al sur de su cuerpo y comencé a acariciar toda la longitud de su hombría. Edward, por su lado, comenzó a masajear mis pechos sedientos de su atención con una mano, mientras que la otra me acariciaba mi hinchado clítoris. En un rápido movimiento Edward me levanto y me estampo a la los fríos azulejos, mi espalda sufrió un estremecimiento debido al cambio de temperatura, pero no me importo en absoluto. Instantáneamente enrede mis piernas en su cadera, en ese rápido movimiento nuestros sexos se rosaron y soltamos un sonoro gemido al unísono.

Al mover mis caderas en busca de fricción, el pene de Edward entro en mí en una fuerte y precisa estocada que hizo que ponga los ojos en blanco. Comenzamos con el exquisito vaivén, mis manos despeinaban aun más el cabello de Edward, mientras que él seguía estimulando mi clítoris. La situación era más que excitante y el agua hacia que sintiera más placer en mi cuerpo.

Cuando Edward profundizo los movimientos, sentía los músculos internos de mi vagina encerrarse en torno a él y el nudo en mi bajo vientre crecer.

- Ed… Ward… - trate de decir en gemidos – no… uhm… estoy…. Cerca

- Déjate… ir… mi Bella – me dijo de la misma forma aumentando sus penetraciones.

- Mas… fuerte…

Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente con movimientos certeros, apretó fuertemente mis nalgas y dejo de besarme para enterrar su rostro entre mis senos, soltando un sonoro gemido. Llevo una de sus manos y comenzó a pellizcarme mi botón de placer. Cuando no pude aguantar más debido a las innumerables sensaciones que pasaba mi cuerpo el poderoso orgasmo me atravesó, me hizo llegar al cielo gritando su nombre fuertemente. El luego de dos estocadas mas llego se vació en mi interior gritando mi nombre en su culminación.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en la misma posición, yo apoyada en la fría pared enrollando la cadera de Edward con mis piernas y él sosteniéndome aguantando todo mi peso. Me dejo sobre mis propios pies, y nos terminamos de bañar en silencio, con caricias inocentes y besos cariñosos salimos de la ducha para cambiarnos e ir a la reunión de despedida con Aro y Alec Volturi.

…

- ¡Buenos días mis jóvenes amigos! – nos saludo Aro – es una pena que sea su ultimo día en este maravilloso país.

- Ya es hora de volver a nuestro hogar Aro – le dijo Edward – muchas gracias por confiar en nuestra empresa.

- Oh, de eso nada, son la mejor empresa de construcción. Soy yo el que agradece su presencia y el haber venido hasta aquí. Bella mándale saludos de mi parte a tu padre.

- Seguro Aro – le respondí – bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que retirar nuestro vuelo sale en poco tiempo.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos, son unos profesionales maravillosos. Espero verlos pronto.

- Cuando el proyecto se termine seguramente nos daremos una visita. Hasta entonces – saludo Edward estrechándole la mano.

- Hasta luego Aro – me despedí recibiendo un beso en mi mano.

- Adiós, hermosa pareja – dijo y nos fuimos.

Cuando nos encaminábamos hacia la salida, apareció Alec.

- Espero que no estén pensando en irse y sin saludarme – dijo con enojo fingido.

- Estábamos buscándote – le dije - Fue un gusto trabajar contigo Alec – agregue sinceramente – ya sabes cuando quieras ir para Estados Unidos solo avísame.

- Claro Bella, será un placer. Me encanto conocerte sos una persona maravillosa y excelente profesional. – me ruborice ante tantos halagos.

- Nos volveremos a ver oportunamente Alec – le dijo Edward con voz contenida estrechándole la mano. Alec le dijo algo en un murmullo, fue imposible escuchar una palabra.

- Adiós Bella – me dijo Alec dándome un fuerte abrazo, al que yo se lo correspondí.

Luego de eso nos fuimos en silencio tomados de la mano hacia el hotel a preparar nuestro equipaje.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación empecé a armar mi valija rápidamente mientras que Edward pedía el almuerzo. Por mi parte me resultaba muy difícil hablar con él, no sabía cómo quedaban las cosas entre nosotros, yo era consciente que me gustaba y mucho y que por su parte yo no le era indiferente, pero no podía hablarle todavía, era todo muy prematuro.

Mis pensamientos dieron un vuelco al darme cuenta de cómo cambiaron las cosas en solo en una semana. Yo hace seis días tenía un novio, al que quería un montón, pero no funcionaba más y lo dejamos. Cuando tuvimos la discusión con Jacob que desencadeno el rompimiento fue por Edward, mi exnovio creía que yo lo estaba engañando con él, claro que eso no era verdad, en ese tiempo Edward y yo solo éramos buenos amigos. Eso no había cambiado, ¿o sí?

Pero en nuestra estadía en Londres juntos y solos no se que fue exactamente lo que paso. Solo sé que me di cuenta que Edward me gustaba mucho, nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fingimos ser novios e hicimos el amor dos veces. Muy bonito ¿no? Por más que haya sido al poco tiempo de terminar una relación larga junto a Jacob, no me arrepentía y difícilmente alguna vez lo haga. Me acorde de unas de las charlas que tuve con Alice al decirme que Edward era un candidato perfecto para mí y yo solo le discutía que él y yo difícilmente pasáramos la línea de la amistad.

- Bella ya está el almuerzo. – me dijo Edward desde la sala.

Me dirigí con pasos lentos hasta la sala, donde había unos sillones y una mesa, y me senté a comer. Durante todo el almuerzo ninguno de los dos omitió palabra alguna, se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión y yo sentía una mirada fija en mí, pero era incapaz de mirar a la cara a Edward.

- Bella… - empezó a decir Edward – con respecto a lo que paso entre nosotros… yo… - agrego nervioso y al subir mi rostro lo vi jalándose los pelos de su cabeza.

- Edward… todo es muy raro ahora, no sé realmente como sucedió, bueno si se cómo pero no sé exactamente como se desencadeno…

- ¿Te arrepientes? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- Difícilmente me arrepiento de las cosas que hago, Edward. – le dije sinceramente - ¿tu?

- Nunca me arrepentiría – contesto - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

- Sinceramente no lo sé, yo termine una relación muy larga y necesito un tiempo para mi

- Entiendo, eso quiere decir que…

- Es mejor que sigamos como amigos… ¿Qué opinas?

- Realmente, me va a ser muy difícil mirarte como solo una amiga. Pero si es lo que tú quieres…

Luego de esa pequeña charla empezamos a terminar de juntar nuestras cosas y prepararnos para partir en pocas horas.

Londres es uno de mis lugares favoritos, la ciudad es mágica y muy hermosa que te dejaban con ganas de volver en poco tiempo. Era una pena que ya estos cinco días aquí hayan llegado a su fin.

Seguía rondando en mi cabeza la conversación que tuve con Edward. La verdad era que me moría de ganas empezar una relación con él, pero sentía que todavía no estaba preparada y era muy rápido empezar con otra persona una nueva relación. Seguramente si Alice supiera esto me diría que por una vez en la vida piense en mí y me enamorara perdidamente de alguien, porque si presentía que de un hombre como Edward seria de quien me enamoraría perdidamente, pero soy una cobarde y me da miedo. No podría cortar todo tipo de contacto con Edward, por eso quería mantener al menos la amistad que creamos juntos. _"Eres una idiota"_ me dijo la vocecita de mi mente y creo que no tenía nada que replicarle.

Entre al baño para darme una placentera ducha, cuando termine luego de una media hora escuche a través de la puerta a Edward hablando en un murmullo, sin darme cuenta me quede con la oreja pegada en la madera escuchando lo que decía.

_ - ¿Y tú te crees que a mí me hace gracia?_ – dijo Edward – _no puedo creer como pude haber estado con ella, me repugna. – _continuo diciendo Edward ¿De qué carajos hablaba?_- el dinero hace la felicidad amigo. Engancharse al hijo de un importante dueño de una empresa mundial es el combo redondo – _¿Acaso él…? No, no podría ser, Edward demostró que no era igual a los demás, a él no le importaba el dinero, su familia estaba posicionada bien económicamente hasta donde yo sabía_ – si, si no te preocupes que yo voy a tratar de llevar a cabo el plan. Esta vez no nos va a ganar. – _espero a que le respondieran del otro lado del teléfono y agrego_ – ni se espera el golpe que se va a llevar, pero caer en ese jueguito tan básico es de perdedores. Es obvio que te endulzo el oído y caes. Hasta el matrimonio no para. - _¿Entonces todo era una farsa? ¿Solo buscaba dinero engatusándome a mí?-_ claro hermano, cuando sepa algo nuevo te aviso. Adiós._

Me aparte de la puerta y deje de escuchar lo que estaba hablando. Cuando me di cuenta por mis mejillas caían innumerables lágrimas. No podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Él solo quería acercarse a mí para tener total acceso a la fortuna de mi padre, fue paciente hasta que yo idiotamente caí en su jueguito, al final todo lo que parecía ser era una máscara, y yo que pensaba que era diferente a los demás y por fin podría encontrar al hombre indicado de recibo ese golpe por su parte. Siempre me decía que nunca iba a llorar por un hombre, y ahora así me encontraba, encerrada en el baño de _nuestra _habitación, la que fue testigo de nuestra pasión y de su engaño. Pasaron varios minutos y yo no podía calmar mi llanto, me sentía humillada, dolida y engañada por el hombre que inevitablemente se estaba metiendo en mi corazón.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? Llevas más de una hora metida ahí – dijo la voz preocupada de Edward. Si como no, ya no le creía nada.

- Sí, estoy bien, ya salgo. – le dije con voz firme.

Me lave la cara y me maquille un poco tratando de esconder los rastros del llanto de mi rostro. Salí con pasos firmes, nunca me mostraría vulnerable en su presencia, me puse mi perfume y ya estaba lista para ir rumbo al aeropuerto.

Luego de una hora de salir del hotel, estábamos sentados en nuestros lugares esperando que despegue nuestro avión, desde que salimos no le dije ni una palabra. Edward trataba de entablar conversaciones conmigo pero solo recibía monosílabos por mi parte. Me puse mis auriculares a un volumen altísimo y cerré los ojos tratando de que el sueño viniera a mí, pero era inútil. Tenía rabia, enojo acumulado conmigo misma, no podía creer lo ingenua que fui. Pero no se la iba a dejar fácil, yo misma me encargaría de hacerle pagar su engaño.

En algún momento del vuelo me quede dormida y para mi suerte el resto del viaje paso sin sobresaltos. Faltaban menos de media hora para poder bajar y volver a mi hogar.

Los altos parlantes anunciaban que debíamos abrocharnos los cinturones para el aterrizaje, así lo hicimos todos los pasajeros hasta que el avión por fin aterrizo. Fuimos a buscar nuestras respectivas maletas y salimos a tierra firme.

- ¡Bella! – chillo una voz alegre y me vi envuelta en dos delgados brazos - ¿Cómo te fue? ¿me trajiste regalos?

- Hola Alice me fue bien y si, te traje regalos – le dije con voz monótona y me agradecí el haber ido en busca de regalos para todos dos días antes de volver.

- ¿Qué paso? – a la gran Alice no se le escapa nada.

- En casa te lo digo, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora Allie – le dije y mis ojos se aguaron, mire hacia arriba tratando que las lagrimas no descendieran - ¿Viniste sola?

- Nop – contesto marcando la "P" – vine con la mamá de Edward – y al mirar hacia su dirección ahí estaba una sonriente Esme abrazando a su hijo. Ella tan dulce y maternal y el hijo era un completo sínico, aprovechador de mujeres.

- Hola Bella – me saludo con voz maternal Esme una vez que dejo de abrazar a Edward, quien ahora estaba saludando a Alice - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Muy bien Esme gracias por preguntar. Por suerte pudimos cerrar el contrato, luego no pasó nada más importante – le dije respondiéndole como robot.

- Es un alivio que ya hayan vuelto, los extrañábamos muchísimo.

Luego de despedirnos de ellos, por mi parte solo con un asentamiento de cabeza hacia Edward, nos fuimos en el coche de Alice al departamento, le agradecía infinitamente que durante el trayecto hacia el edificio no me preguntara nada. Cuando llegamos entre a la ducha y deje que mi cabeza descansara, pero era inútil todos mis pensamientos retrocedían a nuestra estadía en Londres y lo que hicimos en ella. Todo lo que me decía, las caricias que me daba era una farsa sin mencionar su acercamiento para ser "amigos", todo lo tenía planeado hasta que la estúpida de Isabella Swan sea tan ingenua y se acercara y confiara en él, y si al final lo consiguió, gracias a mi conocía información de la empresa que solo manejábamos mi padre, Emmet y yo. Claro que Emmet confiaba ciegamente en él al igual que Charlie, cuando se enteren de su traición no iban a dudar en cortarle la yugular. Salí del baño y lo único que quería era dormirme en mi cama y dejar que los días pasaran y así poder tratar de desenmascarar a Edward de una vez por todas, se que iba a ser difícil, pero me iba a ocupar que al menor descuido de su parte saltara todo a luz. Iba a ser difícil, lo sé, pero no era imposible.

- ¿Bella? ¿estás dormida? – me pregunto Alice en un murmullo.

- Allie, ¿Podemos hablar mañana? La verdad es que ahora estoy cansada – le pregunte casi en suplicas.

- Si, Bella pero mañana no te me escapas. Esta tu mamá en el teléfono, ten – me dijo entregándome el aparato.

_ - Hola_ – dije

_ - ¡Hija! Qué suerte que estas de vuelta como te extrañe corazón, y dime ¿cómo te fue?_ – me pregunto una eufórica Renée.

_ - Muy bien mamá, cerramos el contrato así que las empresas de Aro van a edificar su hotel con nosotros._

_ - Me alegro mucho cariño, tu padre te manda saludos y dice que vuelvas a la empresa luego de haber descansado todo, - te lo mereces, hiciste un trabajo estupendo _

_ - Muchas gracias, la verdad es que me viene muy bien. Estoy muy cansada_ – le respondí bostezando y con mi voz monótona.

_ - Me imagino, bueno hija mañana paso por allá y te saludo bien. Descansa. Te quiero mucho_

_ - Yo más, hasta mañana_ – le respondí y corte la comunicación entregándole el teléfono a Alice.

- Bella no se que habrá sucedido, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea – me dijo una sincera Alice – por cierto, tu experro estuvo mandando muchísimas flores, están todas en la cocina, le dije que parara de enviarlas o sino nuestra sala seria un vivero, pero fue inútil. Mañana te fijas. Que descanses – me dijo acercándose a darme un beso en la frente.

- Gracias Alice, por todo. Te quiero mucho amiga. – le dije con los ojos cerrados.

- Yo también Bell's. Buenas noches. – se despidió y se fue a su recamara.

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en mi celular hizo que me sobresaltara. Me acerque a la mesa de luz para fijarme de quien se trataba.

"_Mi princesa: La cama es muy grande sin ti, se que te prometí que seriamos amigos, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, me tienes hechizado. Con afecto, Edward"._

Tenía ganas de ir y pegarle, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su mentira, ¿Es tan ambicioso el ser humano que hace lo que sea por tener dinero? Apague el celular con rabia y ni siquiera se me cruzo por la cabeza contestarle. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de dormir, pero las lagrimas volvieron otra vez a hacerse presente. Me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo.

Esto no podía quedar así, la buena Bella iba a desaparecer, al menos para él, Edward Cullen se iba a arrepentir por haber jugado conmigo y con mi familia. Lo prometo. Con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta.<p>

Que les pareció el capitulo? Merece un review?

Gracias a todos lo leen, los favoritos, alertas y reviews!

Como ya dije si quieren el adelanto no duden en pedirmelo!

Nos leemos el miercoles.

Besos a todos!

**/Love with a vampire.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer****:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en mi celular hizo que me sobresaltara. Me acerque a la mesa de luz para fijarme de quien se trataba._

"_Mi princesa: La cama es muy grande sin ti, se que te prometí que seriamos amigos, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, me tienes hechizado. Con afecto, Edward"._

_Tenía ganas de ir y pegarle, no podía creer hasta donde llegaba su mentira, ¿Es tan ambicioso el ser humano que hace lo que sea por tener dinero? Apague el celular con rabia y ni siquiera se me cruzo por la cabeza contestarle. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y trate de dormir, pero las lagrimas volvieron otra vez a hacerse presente. Me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan débil, pero no podía evitarlo._

_Esto no podía quedar así, la buena Bella iba a desaparecer, al menos para él, Edward Cullen se iba a arrepentir por haber jugado conmigo y con mi familia. Lo prometo. Con ese pensamiento me quede profundamente dormida._

_._

**Capitulo 9**

**POV BELLA**

- Buenos días Bella – escuchaba a lo lejos – despierta – me seguía diciendo una voz tranquila – ¡BELLA DESPIERTA! – grito por fin esa voz y yo me sobresalte y pegue un salto – así está mejor, anda al baño que te traje el desayuno a la cama. – me dijo mi mejor amiga.

Me levante con pasos lentos, sentía que había dormido un montón pero igualmente sería capaz de seguir durmiendo por horas. Me asee y me dirigí a mi habitación en donde me esperaba Alice con un delicioso desayuno.

- Buenos días, Al – la salude sentándome en mi cama - ¿Qué hora es?

- Son más de las doce del mediodía, creo que en vez de traerte el desayuno te tendría que haber traído el almuerzo – contesto bromista.

- Dormí un montón, más de doce horas – conteste agarrando el jugo de naranja.

- No habrás descansado bien, digo seguramente se quedaron hasta tarde haciendo los contratos.

- Ajam, tuvimos mucho trabajo – conteste como un robot dándole un sorbo a mi bebida.

- Claro, sobre todo si vuelves con esos chupones en el cuello – escupí todo lo que tenía en la boca e instantáneamente me lleve la mano en mi cuello ¿Todavía seguían allí?, necesitaba borrar todo rastro de Edward en mi cuerpo, me daba asco – si, al menos están amarillentos, pero están ahí – me dijo Alice adivinando mis pensamientos - ¿me vas a contar que sucedió?

- Edwardmeuso – largue de golpe yendo directo al grano.

- ¿Qué? No te entendí nada Bella – contesto una confundida Alice.

- ¡Agh! Fui una estúpida, ingenua e idiota y puse en peligro la economía familiar, tanto esfuerzo de mi abuelo y mi padre y yo voy y lo tiro a la basura, eso pasa Allie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad, confié en quien no tenía que confiar y me uso y lo que es más preocupante es que no me mintió a mi sola sino a todos.

- La verdad que no te entiendo Bella, puedes ser más clara. – me pidió.

- En la estadía en Londres conocí más a Edward y le tome muchísima más confianza. Me di cuenta que me estaba comenzando a gustar peligrosamente – le dije - Pero…

- Eso es obvio amiga – me interrumpió Alice.

- ¿Perdón?

- Vamos Bella, no me digas que no te avise antes, entre los dos hay una química perfecta me hacen acordar a Jasper y a mí, y tú me dijiste que nosotros éramos los miedosos que no nos animábamos a estar juntos, pero déjame decirte que ustedes son mas cabezotas todavía.

- No se trata de eso Alice, me uso, solo quería acercarse a mí porque soy la más débil de todos, solo le interesa el dinero. – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué? Eso no puede ser Bella, yo misma hable con él y…

- Es así Allie, yo misma lo escuche, primero muestra algo que no es y no para hasta que consigue lo que quiere, pero no se va a salir con la suya, conmigo no se juega Alice – le dije estallando en llanto, Alice rápidamente me abrazo, eso era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos.

Estuvimos unos minutos en la misma posición, hasta que por fin logre calmar mi llanto.

- Entonces… si dices que te uso, ¿Paso algo más? – pregunto y yo la mire fijamente con las mejillas encendidas – se acostaron - medio pregunto, medio afirmo. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza - ¿Estás segura que es así Bella? ¿No habrás escuchado mal?

- No, Alice estoy segura. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de _ese_ hombre? – suplique

- Lo que tú quieras, pero si se llega a demostrar que es verdad lo que escuchaste es muy grave. Tendrías que hablar con tu padre – agrego con voz seria.

- Por ahora prefiero manejarlo sola, cuando lo vea necesario hablo con él. – respondí – Alice, sé que no tengo que pedírtelo, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, mientras más cuidadosas seamos va a ser mejor.

- Eso no tienes que pedírmelo, Bella – respondió - quiero mis regalos – pidió dando saltitos en la cama aligerando el ambiente, ambos soltamos una risotada. Como necesitaba a mi mejor en estos momentos, ella era la única que podía sacarme una sonrisa.

Una vez que le di sus regalos, los que por suerte le encantaron, me llevo hacia el armario de su habitación y saco una caja, la cual me la entrego.

- Esto es para ti, cuando lo diseñaba instantáneamente se me vino tu imagen en mi cabeza.

- Abrí la caja con todo el cuidado del mundo y vi el vestido más lindo de mi vida. Era un vestido color morado muy sencillo. Arriba era en forma de strapless con una cinta que marcaba la cintura, la falda caía con un hermoso vuelo hasta por un poco más de las rodillas. Era simplemente perfecto. Al mirar dentro de la caja, vi que había también unos zapatos que le hacían juego, eran unas hermosas sandalias plateadas que ayudaban a realzar el color, indiscutiblemente Alice me conocía y sabia lo que me gustaba.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto temerosa.

- Alice, es… guau es perfecto me encanta. Gracias, gracias – le respondí dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Me alegro mucho que te guste, la verdad es que tenemos muy poco tiempo, y el vestido es muy importante. Solo en tres semanas tu hermano se casa.

- Falta muy poco. ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- ¡Perfecto! Ya está todo, solo faltaban tu vestido y el traje de Emmet que ya se lo entregue también.

- Buenísimo entonces – respondí y el sonido del timbre corto nuestra comunicación.

Alice salió disparada hacia la puerta y yo fui rápidamente a guardar mi perfecto vestido y salí disparada a cambiarme el pijama a mi habitación.

- Tia Bella ¿Onde tas? - decía una vocecita cantando – te toy bucando –

Salí de mi habitación sigilosamente y agarre a Sharon y empecé a hacerle costillas.

- Tia… - decía entre risas – ya… bata… me haces quillas – trataba de completar las frases con sonoras carcajadas, pare de hacerle cosquillas y ella me dio un fuerte abrazo que me hizo lagrimear – te trañe mucho tia.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho corazón, ¿Quieres ver lo que te traje?

- Si, si, si, si – decía mi sobrinita mientras aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitos.

Fuimos hasta mi recamara y saque los paquetitos que tenia para ella y para Rosalie que estaba en la sala. Fuimos a encontrarnos con mi rubia amiga y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

- Qué bueno que volviste Bella, Sharon pasaba todo el santo día preguntando por ti – me dijo mi cuñada.

- La extrañe muchísimo, que bueno que le gusto el regalito que le compre – agregue mirando a mi sobrina que jugaba con la casita que le había traído de Londres.

- Sabes que todo lo que viene de tus manos a ella le va a encantar – me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Estás bien vos? Te noto media apagada.

- Si estoy bien. Ya tengo vestido para la boda – dije rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema, no es que no confiara en Rosalie, pero no quería hablar de _él_ en estos momentos.

- ¿De verdad? Alice no me dijiste nada.

- Quería que Bella lo viera primera – dijo con simpleza Alice.

- Todavía no sé como hiciste para hacerlo en tan poco tiempo Al.

- No hay nada que la Gran Alice no pueda hacer. Voy a preparar el almuerzo, estará por llegar tu madre Bella – dijo Alice y salió disparada a la cocina, ¿Es que esta mujer nunca se va a quedar sin energías?

- Muy bien, ¿Te gusto Londres? – me pregunto Rosalie

- Es hermoso, tengo muchísimas ganas de volver.

- Cuando fui por primera vez me encanto, es una ciudad mágica, que suerte que tenias un muy buen guía, ¿Pudieron recorrer todo? – no pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al acordarme de mi guía, Rosalie lo noto pero no dijo nada, para mi suerte.

- Si, al menos por el poco tiempo que estuvimos recorrimos bastante. ¿Cómo van los preparativos? Solo faltan dos semanas.

- Estamos a las corridas con Alice, por suerte ella se dedica a eso y junto con Renée me están ayudando un montón, ya tengo mi vestido, lo tengo que retirar dos días antes de la boda y también tengo el vestidito para Sharon, es precioso te va a encantar.

- Ya la quiero ver, seguro va a ser una princesita. ¿Decidieron donde van a ir de Luna de Miel?

- Tu hermano no larga ninguna palabra, quiere que sea sorpresa. – dijo molesta – sabe que odio las sorpresas.

Estuvimos hablando un poco mas de a fiesta y demás hasta que vino mi mama y me dio un fuerte abrazo rompe-huesos estuvimos almorzando riéndonos de las travesuras de Sharon y finiquitando los detalles de la boda.

…

Así fueron pasando tres semanas, yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro, acompañando a Rosalie a probarse el vestido, cuidando a Sharon y ayudando a Alice a terminar la distribución de los invitados, sin dejar de lado el exhaustivo trabajo en la empresa. Ahora tenía doble trabajo, controlar a Edward era muy difícil, es extremadamente cuidadoso con lo que hace, todavía no hacia cometía ningún error, pero ya caería.

Mañana era el gran día, mi hermano por fin se casaba con la mujer de su vida.

Por mi parte yo no volví a hablar con Edward, cuando regrese a la oficina el trataba de buscarme pero yo lo evitaba, me mandaba innumerables mensajes al celular, venia hasta mi casa, pero Alice se ocupaba de espantarlo, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando sus mentiras. Por otro lado, hable con Jacob y quedamos como buenos amigos, me alegraba que nuestra relación no hubiese terminado mal, ya que le tenía un profundo cariño. Alice me decía que tenía que enfrentar a Edward, que no lo podía evitar todo el tiempo, pero la verdad que no quería que me mintiera en la cara y mi plan no iba a funcionar. Necesitaba tomarlo por sorpresa y tener pruebas para desenmascararlo.

- Muy bien Bella, ahora quiero que no te muevas o si no se caen los pepinos - ¿En qué momento me metí en esto? Claro en el que di mi visto bueno que la despedida de solteros de Rosalie sea transformar mi sala en una spa.

Estábamos todas la mujeres de la familia, Rosalie, Renée, Esme, porque si también invitaron a los padres de mi persona menos favorita en este momento, Alice, Sharon y yo, poniéndonos "hermosas y sexys" como lo denomino mi mejor amiga, para el gran acontecimiento. Según tenía entendido, los chicos se reunían en la casa de Emmet para hacer un torneo de Play Station. Ni Rosalie ni mi hermano querían hacer una gran fiesta de solteros, ya que ellos ya se consideraban un matrimonio, solo seria agregarle legalidad a su relación.

- Alice, me pica la nariz. Necesito estornudar – le avise en broma a mi amiga.

- ¡NOOOO! Trata de calmarte, no debes arruinar la mascarilla – me encantaba hacer chiflar a mi amiga, era muy gracioso.

- Tia Allie, so tambie quiedo esa pintua en mi carita – le pido Sharon y me la imaginaba haciendo un tierno pucherito.

- Cariño, eres muy chiquita para eso, pero ven practiquemos peinados para ti – le respondió Alice.

Pasaron varios minutos o quizás horas y nuestra esteticista favorita volvió y nos saco nuestras mascarillas, luego nos depilo y estábamos oficialmente terminadas para mañana, obviamente que el peinado, maquillaje y demás lo haríamos a primera hora, aunque con la locura de Alice no me extrañaría que nos haga dormir paradas. Mi madre se encargo de hacer una riquísima Lasagna para la cena, yo con ayuda de Sharon preparamos la mesa.

- Esto esta delicioso Renée – dijo Rosalie

- Muchísimas gracias, es la receta de la familia, hace décadas y décadas que permanece entre nosotros.

Cenamos sin ningún contratiempo, no sé si era que estaba hambrienta o que la comida estaba riquísima que me devoré mi plato en pocos minutos y mi apetito no había disminuido nada hasta terminarme la tercera porción.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar, comenzamos a preparar los colchones para nuestra visitas, hoy se quedaban todas a dormir y mañana nos arreglaríamos todas para ir juntas a la iglesia, obviamente que Rosalie sería la última.

Cuando ya pasaban la una de la mañana todas se habían dormido menos yo. Estaba nerviosa por algún motivo y no sabía cuál era, _¿Y si escuchaste mal y era de otra cosa de la que hablaba? _Me pregunto mi vocecita en la cabeza que hace tiempo no escuchaba, eso no podía ser posible, ¿O sí? Aleje esos pensamientos y cerré los parpados esperando a que el sueño me venciera.

- Tia Bellita, depiedta – escuchaba una vocecita a lo lejos junto a unas manitos en mi cara – nos tenemos que vedtir omo pincesas tia Bellita – me despertaba mi sobrina.

- Buenos días muñeca – salude a Sharon.

- ¡Shii! Te depedtate. Mi mami dice que hoy ella y mi papi se casan. ¿tú no te casas? – me pregunto inocente.

- Para casarse se necesita una persona que te quiera mucho y sea tu novio Sharon, tía Bella no tiene a nadie así.

- No te peocupes tia Bella, mi tio Eddie ya te va a decid que te cases con él - creo que mis ojos se me cayeron al piso y volvieron a su lugar – vamos, levántadte así nos ponemods nuestos vestidos. – dijo y salió a los saltos de mi habitación.

Edward y yo casados, si como no, solté una gran carcajada. No le daría el gusto, eso sería su premio mayor, tener acceso directo a toda la empresa.

Me fui al baño y me di una ducha relajante. Una vez que salí, mi sala ahora era un perfecto salón de belleza, estaban todas locas, histéricas y gritonas, no sé porque las bodas tienen que ser un caos, si ya estaba todo hecho. Todas estaban divinas, Esme ya se encontraba peinada y maquillada al igual que mi madre. Rosalie estaba ya lista solo le faltaba ponerse su vestido de novia. Sharon se encontraba junto a su mama que la estaba terminando de peinar y Alice estaba terminando de maquillarse, al igual que las demás ya estaba peinada. Me sentía una ciruja, yo solo me había bañado y estaba todavía con mi pijama puesto.

- Bella ¿Qué haces todavía en pijama? No ves que nos tenemos que peinar, maquillar… - me regaño mi madre.

- ¡BELLA!, por dios. ¿Te puedes cambiar? – me ordeno Rosalie.

- Bella se nos hace tarde, tu ropa te la deje preparada arriba de tu cama, pero ven primero necesito maquillarte y peinarte antes.

Alice me agarro y me sentó en frente a un espejo, pero dió vuelta la silla así no tenia vista de mi rostro.

- Te dije que tenias que dormir bien, mira esas ojeras – me regaño mi mejor amiga.

Sentía sus manos pasear por mi cara, y poniendo cosas. Una vez que termino con el maquillaje comenzó a secar mi pelo para poder peinarlo. Sentía como comenzaba a poner hebillas, gel, y hacer anda a saber qué cosas. Hasta que me giro e hizo que me diera vuelta. Alice sí que era alucinante en su trabajo, me había hecho un elaborado pero a la vez sencillo peinado, tenía mi cabello suelto que caía en cascada por mi espalda con suaves rizos, adelante tenía una especie de trenza cocida que acentuaba el peinado y le daba volumen, decorado de unos lindos apliques que hacían juego con el vestido. El maquillaje era sencillo, tenía una sombra color morado y negro, rímel en las pestañas y mis ojos remarcados de un negro que hacia acentuar mi mirada. Sinceramente no me reconocía, Alice había usado su magia en mí.

Me fui hasta mi habitación y me puse el vestido. Oficialmente estaba lista para asistir a la boda. Fui hasta la sala y estaban todas listas. Rosalie estaba despampanante, era la novia más perfecta que haya visto. Su vestido era de un color mate hermoso largo hasta sus pies, solo se veían los tacos de sus zapatos. Tenía un corsé que acentuaban sus pechos con un bordado muy elegante. Alice tenía un vestido que definía exactamente su estilo, era de un color rosa pastel que llegaba hasta sus rodillas bordado con piedras pequeñas a lo largo de todo el vestido. Mi madre tenía un vestido precioso de un color bordo, Esme tenía un vestido color negro con detalles en blanco que le quedaba perfecto y mi sobrinita tenía un vestidito blanco con una cinta beige en la cintura y en los volados de la falda, estaba hecha toda una princesita.

Nos fuimos a la iglesia con el auto de Alice y mío. Rosalie se quedo en nuestro departamento junto a Sharon esperando a William, su padre.

Al llegar a la iglesia estaba todo perfectamente decorado, iba a ser una ceremonia corta y sencilla, sin mucho preámbulo. En la entrada salude a Jasper y a mi padre, cuando entre al interior de la iglesia visualice a un nervioso pero impecable Emmet. Llevaba un traje negro con la camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Estaba perfecto.

- ¿Cómo está el novio más lindo del mundo? – le pregunte acercándome a él.

- ¡Hermanita! - me dijo abrazándome - ¡Wou! Estas hermosa Bell's.

- Tu estas perfecto – le dije sonrojada - ¿Estas nervioso?

- ¿Se nota? Mira si dice que no, no podría sobrevivir – me dijo con cara de pánico.

- Emmet, Rose jamás podría decirte que no, ella esta enamoradísima de ti, al igual que tu de ella, además llevan juntos muchos años, ustedes ya son un matrimonio, tienen una hija hermosa. Es obvio que no te va a decir que no.

- Gracias Bellita, la verdad que te necesitaba conmigo. Están hermosas, ¿No es así? – pregunto

- Están más hermosas que de costumbre, yo que tu agarraría algún babero – le dije y nos comenzamos a reír.

- ¡Hijito! – grito mi mamá y se acerco a nosotros dándole un abrazo a mi hermano, yo salí hacia fuera a apreciar el lugar.

- Estas hermosa – me dijo una voz que no escuchaba hace bastante.

- ¿James? – pregunte

- Tanto tiempo Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto abrazándome.

- Muy bien, ¿y tú? – le pregunte respondiendo a su abrazo.

- Muy bien, la verdad que es que hace mucho no te veía, cuanto ya ¿4-5 años?

- Si más o menos, es un montón. ¿Cómo esta Victoria?

- Oh, está muy bien, pero no pudo venir porque esta su prima por dar a luz y se quiso quedar con ella, sabes que no tiene padres.

Seguimos hablando unos minutos hasta que nos avisaron que nos teníamos que ir a nuestros lugares, ya que la novia hacia su entrada. Cuando entre, me tropecé y gracias a James que me sostuvo de la cintura no me caí. Sentía una mirada fija en mí, pero por más que buscara no sabía de dónde provenía.

Me senté en el lugar destinado para mí, en el primer asiento junto a mi padre, mi madre estaba junto a mi hermano, ella era la madrina. Era raro que a _cierta persona_ no la haya visto todavía. Cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío, subí la cabeza y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que no se iban de mi cabeza por más que intentara. Estaba precioso, tenía un traje gris claro con una camisa blanca junto a una corbata verde que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos. Nos quedamos mirándonos un largo tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que se escucho la marcha nupcial en todo el lugar. La pregunta era ¿Podría pasar todo el evento sin hablar con él?

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – me dijo el dueño de esos ojos en mi oído mientras nos poníamos de pie para la entrada de la novia.

Por supuesto que no, respondí mi pregunta mentalmente.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo! ¿Que les pareció?<p>

Se que no hay mucha interaccion entre Bella y Edward, pero era necesario este capitulo.

Como siempre digo el que quiere un adelanto del próximo capitulo solo tiene que pedírmelo :)

¡Gracias a todos los que dedican un tiempito a leer esta historia!

Nos leemos en el siguiente!

**/Love with a vampire**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_ - Estas hermosa – me dijo una voz que no escuchaba hace bastante._

_ - ¿James? – pregunte_

_ - Tanto tiempo Bella, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto abrazándome. _

_ - Muy bien, ¿y tú? – le pregunte respondiendo a su abrazo._

_ - Muy bien, la verdad que es que hace mucho no te veía, cuanto ya ¿4-5 años?_

_ - Si más o menos, es un montón. ¿Cómo esta Victoria?_

_ - Oh, está muy bien, pero no pudo venir porque esta su hermana por dar a luz y se quiso quedar con ella, sabes que no tienen padres._

_Seguimos hablando unos minutos hasta que nos avisaron que nos teníamos que ir a nuestros lugares, ya que la novia hacia su entrada. Cuando entre, me tropecé y gracias a James que me sostuvo de la cintura no me caí. Sentía una mirada fija en mí, pero por más que buscara no sabía de dónde provenía._

_Me senté en el lugar destinado para mí, en el primer asiento junto a mi padre, mi madre estaba junto a mi hermano, ella era la madrina. Era raro que a cierta persona no la haya visto todavía. Cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba al lado mío, subí la cabeza y me encontré con esos ojos verdes que no se iban de mi cabeza por más que intentara. Estaba precioso, tenía un traje gris claro con una camisa blanca junto a una corbata verde que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos. Nos quedamos mirándonos un largo tiempo sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que se escucho la marcha nupcial en todo el lugar. La pregunta era ¿Podría pasar todo el evento sin hablar con él?_

_ - Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. – me dijo el dueño de esos ojos en mi oído mientras nos poníamos de pie para la entrada de la novia._

_Por supuesto que no._

.

**Capitulo 10**

**POV BELLA**

Mi sobrinita pasaba a lo largo del pasillo de la iglesia tirando flores en su trayecto, se veía sonriente y feliz. Atrás de ella se acercaban Rosalie y su padre. Mi cuñada estaba radiante, destilaba felicidad a su paso y la cara de mi hermano no tenia descripción. La miraba de una forma tan intima, con un profundo amor que hacía que este momento fuera solo de ellos. En estos instantes mi mente maquineaba mucho, preguntándome si había alguien que me mirara de la misma forma que miraba Emmet a Rose, si yo también estaba destinada a formar una familia a base de amor, sin que importara cualquier otra cosa. Que distintas hubieran sido las cosas si Edward nunca me hubiera engañado, o si él al menos me tuviera un cariño especial. Yo sabía que mis sentimientos hacia él eran mucho más profundos de lo que quería reconocer, pero era tan orgullosa que no iba a ser yo la lo buscara para aclarar las cosas, aunque Edward hace rato me di indicios que quería hablar conmigo y fui yo la que lo rechace. _"Estas desperdiciando la oportunidad de tu vida" _me dijo esa molesta voz en mi consciencia, quizás tenía razón, quizás no, pero lo único que sabía era que Edward me engaño y mintió._ "¿Por qué no lo escuchas?" _me volvió a decir esa voz. La respuesta era fácil: por miedo a volver a caer y que esta vez el dolor sea mucho más grande. _"estas enamorada y no lo quieres reconocer",_ esto ya me estaba preocupando. No es de alguien sano escuchar voces en la cabeza ¿o sí?

- Emmet Swan, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Rosalie Hale para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – hizo la pregunta más esperada el sacerdote.

- Si, acepto – contesto mi hermano con voz orgullosa y una sonrisa brillante pintada en su rostro.

- Rosalie Hale ¿aceptas como esposo a Emmet Swan para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – repitió la pregunta el cura.

- Si, acepto – contesto Rosalie con una sonrisa y los ojos aguados.

- Si alguien se opone a esta unión hable ahora o calle para siempre – hablo el cura y todo estaba en un perfecto silencio – siendo así por el poder que me confiere la ley y la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer, puede… bueno si… eso. – dijo el sacerdote incomodo y todos estallamos en carcajadas. Mi hermano estaba tan emocionado que no espero que diga las palabras para besar a su flamante esposa, fue un acto muy cómico que seguro iba a ser un anécdota difícil de olvidar.

Luego de eso vinieron los anillos y los votos de cada uno de ellos. Cuando salieron todos los aplaudimos y felicitamos con abrazos afectivos. Al pasar un rato, mi hermano y Rosalie se fueron a sacar las fotos y nosotros nos quedamos en la estancia en donde estaba la iglesia, ahí se iba a desarrollar la fiesta de la boda, aprovechando en la época del año en el que estábamos todo iba a ser al aire libre. Sharon se quedo junto a mí.

La fiesta estaba pasando más que bien, todos comían, se divertían y había varias parejas bailando, entre ellas Alice y Jasper que se movían al ritmo de la música.

- Tia Bella, ahí llegan mis pades – dijo Sharon mirando hacia la entrada. Y si efectivamente la pareja llegaba al lugar.

Se hizo la tradicional entrada con todas la cámaras a su alrededor disparando innumerables flashes, se veían hermosos, Sharon fue corriendo hacia ellos saltando a los brazos de mi hermano. Eran la familia perfecta. Luego de haber sacado todas las fotos nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares. En mi mesa estábamos mis padres y yo junto a mis tíos Carmen y Eleazar con sus hijas Rebecca y Kate. Alice estaba sentada junto a la familia de Jasper y junto a la familia Cullen, no pase desapercibido las miradas que le mandaba Kate a Edward, no podía evitar que un fuego se almacene en mi estomago y me tomara de golpe la bebida de mi madre, la mía ya me la había acabado.

- Dime prima, ¿Quién es ese bombonazo que esta junto a Jasper? – me pregunto Kate y juraría que tenia baba en su boca.

- Edward, un amigo de la familia – le respondí seria, tomándome mi vaso de Daiquiri de un solo trago cuando lo volví a recargar.

- Por dios tienes que presentármelo – volvió a decir.

- Ya vuelvo voy al tocador – dije y me levante rápidamente para evitar ahorcarla. Sentí un leve mareo pero no le di importancia.

Llegue al tocador y me encontré a Alice retocándose su maquillaje.

- ¿Necesitas que retoque tu maquillaje? – me pregunto Alice pasándome base por mi rostro.

- No se para que preguntas si ya me estas maquillando – le respondí bromeando.

- ¿Qué pasa que tienes esa cara?

- Nada.

- Es por Edward ¿verdad?

- Ya no lo sé, no quiero saber más nada de él, pero no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

- Tienes que reconocer que te importa más de lo demuestras, no seas orgullosa Bella y habla con él, quizás fue todo un malentendido.

Salimos del baño, y… ¿si Alice tenía razón?, ¿tendría que hablar con Edward y aclarar las cosas? _Definitivamente si._ Me dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza. Pero realmente yo no estaba segura. Odiaba ser así, siempre que se me presentaba un problema era yo la que encaraba la situación y hacia lo que sea para que se solucione, pero con Edward era distinto. _"quizás tu lo tomas así porque sabes que es inocente" _me dijo mi subconsciente.

Cuando llegamos vimos que estaba la mayoría de los invitados en la pista de baile. Alice salió corriendo en busca de Jasper para comenzar a bailar. A los flamantes esposos se los veía felices, estaban los tres juntos bailando, mis padres se movían al compas de la música, mas enamorados que nunca. Pero mi vista se nublo cuando vi a Edward bailar con mi prima Kate. Mí _querida prima_ pasaba ambos brazos por el cuello de Edward, mientras que Edward la tenía agarrada de la cintura. Mis instintos asesinos salieron a flote. Todas las ganas de hablar con él se fueron como vinieron. Me senté en mi mesa y no sé cuanto tome, de lo único que era consciente era que mis vasos se acababan en poco tiempo. Se acerco James y me invito a bailar, como pude me levante y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música. Visualice como el rostro de Edward se desencajaba y yo sonreí triunfal, a ese juego de podía jugar de a dos.

Cuando la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin y estaba todo completamente oscuro, la mayoría estaba comenzando a irse, solo quedábamos unos pocos. Más de uno que permanecíamos allí tomamos unas copas demás, bueno quizás yo tome muchos demás. Los tragos que bebí me estaban comenzando a pasar factura y me sentía mareada. De golpe todos tenían un gemelo perdido.

- Bella… ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto una Alice no mejor que yo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza – me voy con Jasper… ya sabes voy a practicar el hacer bebés, el alcohol me pone como _caliente_ – me dijo y largo una carcajada.

- Alice, no quiero saber tus intimidades – le respondí con una voz rara.

- No es algo que tu nunca hiciste, chau Bella nos vemos – me saludo y se fue.

Estaba buscando a mis padres para que me llevaran a casa, yo en estas condiciones no podía manejar, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que ya se habían ido hace un rato, antes que Rosalie y Emmet junto a Sharon dejaran el lugar. Perfecto ahora tendría que tomar un taxi y volver mañana a recoger el auto…

Estaba caminando a los tumbos hacia la salida hasta que una voz hizo que parara.

- No puedes irte sola en ese estado – me dijo _su_ voz aterciopelada.

- Y a ti que te importa – le respondí con mi voz que no reconocía.

- Yo te llevo, vivimos el mismo edificio ¿Recuerdas?

- Prefiero el taxi. Así que gracias puedes volver con Kate – le dije pero cuando me di la vuelta me tropecé y casi caigo de boca al piso, pero Edward fue más rápido y logro atajarme.

- ¿Kate? – pregunto confundido yo le hice una mueca de disgusto y le pegue en el pecho, él solo se reía - eres hermosa cuando te pones celosa – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla y yo le quise dar un nuevo golpe en el pecho, pero se lo di al aire - Definitivamente te llevo a casa, que no se hable más – dijo rotundamente con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios agarrándome de la cintura llevándome hacia su coche.

Yo solo me deje llevar, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de reprocharle nada, además era mi propia seguridad la que estaba en juego. Cuando llegamos al auto abrió la puerta del copiloto me sentó en el asiento, yo cerré los ojos y escuche como se subía al lado del conductor y arrancaba el auto. Después todo se volvió negro. A lo lejos sentía como unos brazos me alzaban y me llevaban hasta una superficie blanda y cómoda.

…

Los rayos del sol me pagaban justo en los parpados e hicieron que me despierte sobresaltada y desorientada, con la misma ropa de ayer, solo que me faltaban los zapatos. Todo lo del alrededor me daba vueltas, maldita la hora en que decidí tomar mucho.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente –me saludo Edward entrando a la habitación ¿Cómo es que llegue al mismo sitio que él? – toma, te traje un café bien fuerte, luego tomate esta pastilla, es para la resaca. – me explico mientras me pasaba las cosas.

- ¿Te lo tengo que agradecer? – le escupí furiosa sintiendo gusto acido en mi garganta - ¿El baño? – le pregunte poniendo de pie ignorando el mareo que esto me ocasiono.

- La puerta del al lado – me respondió y salí dispara para allí.

Me aferre al inodoro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, comencé a vomitar lo escaso que tenía en mi estomago. No volvería a tomar jamás de esa forma.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto entrando y sosteniéndome el cabello.

Por favor Edward no mires esto es asqueroso y no necesito tu ayuda – le respondí como pude, pero él siguió acompañándome.

Una vez que termine de vomitar, me llevo hasta la cama y me dejo acostada ahí. Tome el café amargo y las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

- Esas son las consecuencias de tanta bebida – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Cállate y explícame ¿Cómo llegue a tu habitación? – le pregunte cortante.

- Ayer te quedaste dormida en el auto, y como no tengo las llaves de tu departamento te traje al mío, no te preocupes que no dormí contigo y solo te saque los zapatos. ¿Quieres algo para ponerte más cómoda? O ¿quieres ir hasta tu departamento?

- Difícilmente pueda ir a mi casa, Alice se llevo las llaves y yo no las tengo pero me puedo arreglar sola – le dije en tono serio.

- Claro que si Bella – respondió irónico - puedes bañarte si lo deseas, aquí tienes unas prendas que pueden irte – me ofreció sacando una camiseta y un bóxer. – es lo más chico que tengo. – me dijo colocando las prendas arriba en el mueble que tenía en el baño y salió del cuarto.

Como estaba sucia, despeinada y con la misma ropa que utilice todo el día de ayer, no me quedo más remedio que aceptar su _hospitalidad_ en contra de mi voluntad. Me di una ducha rápida y volví a usar la ropa interior que traía puesta. Me puse las prendas de Edward impregnado de su aroma exquisito que tanto echaba de menos. Me quedaban grandes, pero era más cómodo que el vestido que hace poco tenia puesto. Salí del baño y me encontré a Edward parado mirando hacia un punto fijo en la sala. Me dirigí a donde estaba una vez que deje mi ropa en la habitación de Edward junto a mi bolso.

- ¿Estás mejor? – me pregunto con cierta preocupación una vez que escucho mis pasos volteándose mirándome con una mirada profunda y en sus labios una sexy sonrisa.

- Sí, mucho mejor – le respondí. – supongo que tengo que agradecerte.

- No hay nada que agradecer, al menos esto hace que vuelvas a hablarme – dijo serio - ¿Qué paso Bella? Desde que volvimos de Londres no me diriges ni una palabra, no me respondes los mensajes. No entiendo qué sucedió.

- Tu deberías saberlo perfectamente Edward – dije cortante.

- No lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

- Descubrí tu jueguito, y conmigo no se juega Cullen – le escupí con ira.

- ¿Cuál es mi jueguito Bella?

- Tú bien lo sabes, ya no te creo. Conmigo no tienes que usar tu mascara, ya conozco quien realmente eres.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto confundido.

- Deja de hacer eso. No tienes que seguir mintiendo en frente mío.

- ¿Hacer qué? No sabes lo exasperante que es no saber que mierda te pasa. De un día para el otro cortaste todo tipo de relación conmigo. No respondes mis mensajes, no me hablas a no ser que sea por temas de la empresa. Ya no me miras Bella – grito enfadado.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Ahora yo soy la culpable? Tu solo te lo buscaste – le conteste gritando mas fuerte. No podía creerlo, hasta tenía el tupe de mentirme en la cara.

- Jamás hable de culpables. – me dijo mirándome fijamente – escúchame algo Bella, yo jamás jugaría contigo – agrego agarrándome las manos pero yo rápidamente me solté de su agarre – no sé de donde sacaste eso.

- ¿Por qué yo Edward? – le pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué tu que Bella? ¿Qué te hice para que me odies de esta manera?

- No puedo creer lo sínico que eres. Tienes una doble cara. ¿pero sabes que es lo que realmente me decepciono de ti? Que jugaste con mi familia, engañaste a cada uno de ellos para llevar adelante tu plan. Nos usaste.

- No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando. Cuando quieras decírmelo directamente avísame porque sinceramente no te comprendo – me dijo con voz furiosa – por si te apetece comer, hay pollo asado arriba de la cocina – agrego sentándose en los sillones y prendió la televisión.

Recordé que siempre dejábamos una copia de la llave debajo de la alfombra de la entrada del departamento, así que podía ingresar sin tener que esperar a Alice. Necesitaba salir de esta casa lo más rápido posible. Mi olfato distinguió el olor al pollo asado y se me hizo agua en la boca.

- ¿Sabes qué? No tiene sentido seguir hablando con un farsante. Me largo – le dije yéndome hacia la cocina agarrando un poco de la comida recién hecha una vez que recogí mis pertenencias de su cuarto – y me llevo pollo asado. Adiós –

Me fui hasta mi hogar abriendo con la llave que estaba efectivamente en el lugar que había recordado. Lo primero que hice fue devorarme la comida, estaba exquisita y tenía un hambre atroz. Luego me cambie y me puse mi ropa. Salí del departamento y deje echa en un bollo la ropa que me prestó Edward en la puerta de su departamento, tocándole el timbre para que la buscara. Rápidamente entre nuevamente a mi hogar y me senté a mirar televisión comiendo galletitas oreo con mermelada (jalea-dulce) de ciruela y un rico jugo de frutas.

…

Ya de eso habían pasado dos meses y medio. Todavía no había podido demostrar el fraude de Edward, seguía siendo muy cuidadoso, pero me llamaba la atención que estuviera tan pendiente en los cambios en la economía de los Volturi, ¿Sera que estaba interesado también en su fortuna?

Emmet y Rosalie estaban más felices que nunca, su matrimonio los enamoro más, como si eso fuese posible. Sharon estaba más que feliz, andaba pidiendo un hermanito para las navidades, que estaban próximas a llegar.

Por otro lado, mi mejor amiga abandonaba nuestro hogar para mudarse junto al amor de su vida. Yo estaba inmensamente feliz por ver a Alice tan contenta con el siguiente paso en su relación. Jasper sin duda alguna era el indicado para Alice, la acompañaba, la serenaba en sus ataques de hiperactividad, la protegía y por sobretodo la amaba con locura. Esto me hizo saber que con el tiempo la vida misma te hace entender quien es el indicado para uno, aunque en un principio no quieras entenderlo.

- ¡Ay! Bella, todavía no puedo creer que me vaya a vivir con mi Jas – me dijo Alice terminando de empacar sus innumerables prendas. A lo largo de la semana fue llevándose todas sus pertenencias. Su cuarto, ahora deshabitado, iba a ser la habitación de huéspedes, para mi suerte la cama que antes usaba la dejaba aquí. - ¿de verdad que no te enfadas porque te abandono?

- Alice, tu no me abandonas, solo vas a hacer tu vida. En algún momento iba a llegar – le dije lagrimeando.

- No me llores Bella – me dijo abrazándome – estos últimos meses te vi llorar más que en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos. No seas maricona.

- Es… que – le comente hipando por el llanto – lloro por felicidad Alice, porque después de todo lo que pasaste por fin encontraste a tu complemento.

- Bella, tu más que nadie sabes cómo sufrí por ese malnacido, pero no por eso voy a tener miedo de enamorarme y mucho menos si de la otra parte me corresponde – me dijo sinceramente – te voy a dar un consejo Bella, no por miedo a sufrir dejes pasar al único hombre que te hace sentir especial. Solo fíjate en las señales que te da la vida y me vas a entender. Tu bien sabes que al principio Jasper solo me parecía atractivo, no quería que nadie me enamorara para luego abandonarme y hacerme sufrir, pero una personita – agrego tocándome la punta de mi nariz – me hizo abrir los ojos y entender que no todos son iguales y que verdaderamente Jasper era el indicado para mí. Como tú lo hiciste en ese momento, ahora soy yo la que te digo que no dejes escapar a Edward, Bella – le hice una mueca de desconcierto – se que estas empecinada en demostrar que quiere adueñarse de la fortuna de tu familia, pero no es así, créeme. Habla con él y sabrás por qué te lo digo. No seas tonta, se nota a leguas que están hechos el uno para el otro. Es más, tu relación con él me hace acordar a nuestros comienzos con Jasper, ¿tengo que arreglarles una cita a escondidas? aunque ustedes fueron más rápidos para hacer sus cositas – agrego con una sonrisa - pero eso ahora no viene al caso. No te reserves tanto Bella, disfruta el estar enamorada y si él no es el indicado pronto llegara, aunque dudo que Edward y tu no se complementen. Sincérate con él y veras como ambos irradian amor – concluyo usando la frase que le dije antes para que este con Jasper.

- Gracias Allie, no sabes cuánto necesitaba tu consejo, pero a mí no me tiene que gustar mas Edward y mucho menos me voy a enamorar de un farsante como lo es él – iba a replicarme pero no le di tiempo - Te voy a extrañar muchísimo – le dije abrazándola fuertemente, sentía como por mis mejillas caían innumerables lagrimas.

- Serás cabezota Bella – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados - Bueno basta del momento emotivo – dijo sonriendo limpiándose las lagrimas – oh, me llevo tu maleta, la que llevaste a Londres. Luego te la devuelvo. Quedaba esto adentro nada mas – me dijo dándome una caja de tampones absolutamente olvidada por mí. Ahora que lo pienso hace rato que no me bajaba la regla. Me tense de inmediato y de golpe todo comenzó a darme vueltas. – Bella, ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida. – dijo la voz preocupada de Alice.

Tampones, ciclo femenino. Ausencia de éste por más de ¿tres meses? Viaje a Londres. Sexo increíble con Edward sin protección. SIN PROTECCIÓN. Más apetito que de costumbre. Vómitos matutinos. Mareos. Sensibilidad. Cambios de humor.

- Alice creo que…

Y no pude terminar la frase porque todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?<p>

¿Creen que Bella este embarazada? O.O

Se que muchas querían que se aclaren las cosas entre Bella y Edward, pero antes van a pasar un par de cositas interesantes.

Gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a favoritos y alertas y en especial a las que dejan un review, de verdad chicas muchas gracias por comentar y hacerme saber que les parecio.

Acuérdense que si quieren un adelanto del proximo capitulo, solo tienen que pedirlo!

Nos leemos pronto, quiza antes de miercoles =)

Cuídense y besos!

**/Love with a vampire**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_ - Gracias Allie, no sabes cuánto necesitaba tu consejo, pero a mí ya no me tiene que gustar Edward y mucho menos me voy a enamorar de un farsante como lo es él – iba a replicarme pero no le di tiempo - Te voy a extrañar muchísimo – le dije abrazándola fuertemente, sentía como por mis mejillas caían innumerables lagrimas._

_ - Serás cabezota Bella – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados - Bueno basta del momento emotivo – dijo sonriendo limpiándose las lagrimas – oh, me llevo tu maleta, la que llevaste a Londres. Luego te la devuelvo. Quedaba esto adentro nomas – me dijo dándome una caja de tampones absolutamente olvidada por mí, ya que ahora que lo pienso hace rato no me bajaba la regla. Me tense de inmediato y de golpe todo comenzó a darme vueltas. – Bella, ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida. – dijo la voz preocupada de Alice._

_Tampones, ciclo femenino. Ausencia de éste por más de dos meses. Viaje a Londres. Sexo increíble con Edward sin protección. SIN PROTECCIÓN. Más apetito que de costumbre. Vómitos matutinos. Mareos. Sensibilidad. _

_ - Alice creo que…_

_Y no pude terminar la frase porque todo se volvió negro._

.

**Capitulo 11**

**POV BELLA**

Sentía un aroma fuertísimo que hacía que me pique la nariz y me dieran unas enormes ganas de estornudar.

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto la voz preocupada de Alice. Yo abrí los ojos de a poco, estaba desorientada y no sabía que sucedía.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunte en un murmullo.

- Oh, Bella menos mal que despertaste. No sabía qué hacer – me dijo Allie mientras se sentaba al lado mío y cerraba el envase del alcohol ¿Ella sola había podido subirme a la cama? – te desmayaste de golpe amiga, no sé exactamente como sucedió. Te pusiste más blanca que el papel y plaf de culo al piso. ¿Quieres algo? Agua tal vez… - me pregunto.

Y ahí recordé el motivo por el cual me desmaye. Me levante y fui rápidamente al calendario que estaba en el escritorio del cuarto de Alice ignorando el mareo que sentí al hacer movimientos tan bruscos, y comencé a sacar cuentas. Mi mejor amiga me observaba confundida con el seño fruncido.

Si mis cálculos no fallaban tenía más de tres meses que mi ciclo femenino estaba ausente. Había tenido sexo en estos últimos tres meses y encima fue sin usar ni un método anticonceptivo. Me golpeaba a mi misma por no usar ningún recaudo, siempre era cuidadosa en mis relaciones íntimas, y esa vez no fue una, sino dos veces en las que estuve íntimamente con alguien sin usar protección. A Londres habíamos viajado hace aproximadamente tres meses y un poquito más, hace ese lapso de tiempo que no estuve con nadie más. Y si mis sospechas eran verdaderas podría estar esperando un hijo de... tenía que haber una equivocación, no podía estar _embarazada._

Solo rogaba que fuera una falsa alarma y sea el estrés del trabajo el que hacía que se me haya atrasado la menstruación. Pero yo era sumamente regular, era muy raro que se me atrase mi ciclo.

No estaba preparada para ser madre. Sin darme cuenta me puse a llorar. Lloraba de miedo, de rabia por la situación, por no ser adulta y dejarme llevar por la pasión del momento. Si estaba _embarazada_ iba a ser la persona más feliz y por supuesto que iba a tenerlo, jamás haría nada para lastimar a la personita que podría estar creciendo en mi interior, siempre la llegada de un hijo es un milagro. Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a ser una mala madre. A no poder criarlo yo sola. Es obvio que un hijo en estos momentos no estaba en mis planes, pero iba a ser bienvenido de todas formas. Me encantaría ser madre, por supuesto que sí, pero no en estas condiciones, cuando soy un desastre conmigo misma, cuando no soy capaz a afrontar sola lo que me esperaba. Siempre planee que el día que decidiera tener mi propia familia, lo haría casada con el hombre indicado, teniendo un cálido hogar y que por sobretodo reinara el amor. En estos momentos no tenía nada de lo que siempre desee. Si fuera cierto, ¿Qué haría?

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Por qué lloras así? – me pregunto Alice preocupada. En algún momento de mi shock ella me abrazo con fuerza.

- Al… - trate de decirle hipando – cre… creo…

- Bella trata de tranquilizarte, no te entiendo. ¿llamo a un doctor?

- Be…bé – logre decirle entre llantos.

- ¿Quieres que venga Sharon? ¿Por eso lloras? – me pregunto mas confundida que antes.

- Creo que puedo estar_ embarazada_ – solté con una voz un poco más clara tras unos minutos en que me pude tranquilizar.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de par en par y se llevo sus pequeñas manos a su boca. Creo que era la primera vez que lograba sorprender y dejar sin palabras a mi loca amiga.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estás segura? – pregunto - puede que no sea así Bella. Dios eso no me lo esperaba. Pero… ¿Cómo supones…?

- Llevo tres meses de atraso y no me cuide en mis últimas relaciones íntimas. – le conté con voz histérica.

- ¡Bella! – exclamo - Eso explicaría tu aumento del apetito, tu cansancio, tus mareos, tus cambios de humor – enumero Alice, y ahora que lo mencionaba tenía razón, estos últimos meses me venía sintiendo extraña y no sabía a qué se debía – necesitamos una prueba de embarazo Bella y que sea cuanto antes.

Apenas termino de decir la frase me arrastro por todo el departamento y fuimos hasta la farmacia más cercana en busca del test que despejaría mis dudas.

- Buenas tardes vendedor – saludo mi amiga – necesitamos el test de embarazo más efectivo que tenga. – el vendedor asintió en respuesta - Diez muestras por favor – tanto yo como el vendedor abrimos los ojos como platos - ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué esas caras? Hay que sacarse las dudas. – agrego Alice mirándonos como cuando una madre le explica algo a su hijo.

Una vez que el vendedor nos dio el exagerado pedido, regresamos al departamento. Cuando Alice abrió la puerta me arrastro hasta el baño y me entrego el test ya liberado de su paquete, como hizo para hacerlo tan rápido, no tengo ni la menor idea.

- Muy bien, hace pipi y ponelo en la barrita esta, luego esperemos cinco minutos y veremos si estas o no embarazada. - me dijo poniéndose en la puerta del baño inhabilitando mi paso - ¿Qué esperas?

- No puedo pasar Alice, estas en el medio de la puerta –

- Oh si, lo siento – respondió y se corrió dejándome un poco de espacio para mí.

Hice_ pipi_ como Alice lo llamo, aunque me costó mucho, los nervios estaban jugándome una mala pasada. Deje el test encima del bidet y salí del baño. Alice me esperaba fuera cruzada de brazos.

- A esperar cinco minutos - le dije una vez que estuve al lado suyo con voz temblorosa.

- Jamás en mi vida cinco minutos me parecieron más eternos como hasta hoy. Cada vez que miraba el reloj, con suerte se movían los segundos. Los nervios cada vez se sentían más en mi cuerpo. La posibilidad de ser madre dependía de ese test de embarazo que estaba en mi baño.

- Ya pasaron los cinco minutos Bella. – me aviso Alice.

Mi cuerpo se quedo estático en el lugar, no podía ejercer ningún movimiento. Estaba aterrada, incapaz de mover algún musculo de mi organismo.

- Allie – le dije con voz llena de pánico.

- Muy bien, lo voy a recoger yo – contesto seria ingresando al baño. Cuando volvió el test descansaba entre sus dos manos, su rostro era imposible de descifrar.

- ¿y bien? – pregunte en un murmullo, con absolutamente todo mi cuerpo temblando.

- Dos rayitas – fue su simple respuesta que cambiaria mi vida en un giro de 360°.

Dos rayitas eso significaba que era positivo. Estaba embarazada. Llevaba un hijo mío creciendo en mi interior, sin siquiera notarlo lleve mis manos a mi plano abdomen, que con el pasar de los meses crecería a medida que _mi bebe_ se desarrollara. Mis sospechas finalmente si eran verdaderas. Alice me paso el resultado del test y lo cogí con mis manos temblorosas. Efectivamente las dos rayitas aparecían en el visor del mismo.

- ¡Me vas a hacer tía! – exclamo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos. Nos abrazamos y comencé a llorar, supongo que la emoción combinada con las hormonas hacia que estuviese tan sensible. - tenemos que sacar turno con el médico. Por más que los tests tengan un 99% de eficacia tenemos que estar seguras.

- Un hijo Alice – le dije aun no cayendo en la noticia e inconscientemente lleve mis manos a mi aun plano vientre, otra vez. – voy a hacerme los demás, por las dudas – le dije para estar más segura de los resultados.

Tras haberme tomado más de dos litros de agua y hacerme ocho pruebas de embarazo, de los cuales cada uno de ellos marcaba dos rayitas era obvio que estaba embarazada. Al principio creía que podrían haber venido todos fallados, pero Alice se hizo los dos restantes y le salieron negativos. Así que el resultado era más creíble todavía.

- Me imagino que el papá es Edward ¿Verdad?, digo los cálculos me dan en tu viaje a Londres junto a él- me pregunto Alice una vez que llegamos a la cocina pasándome un jugo de naranja.

- Supones bien – le respondí tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

- Es obvio que se lo vas a decir, supongo.

- El hijo es mío Alice. – le dije tratando de hacerle entender que Edward no significaba nada en nuestra vida, yo era capaz de criar a mi hijo sola.

- Es el padre Bella, tiene derecho a saberlo. – me dijo con voz suave.

- Ahora no lo sé Allie, ya el tiempo dirá.

- Solo te vuelvo a repetir, habla con él. Te estás equivocando y muy feo Bella. Voy a llamar a la clínica para sacarte un turno. – salió dando brinquitos y cantando "seré tía, seré tía" hacia el teléfono.

En parte Alice tenía razón y lo sabía, para hacer un hijo se necesitan de dos personas. Pero no podía ir y decirle "Oye Edward serás padre, si estoy embarazada de un hijo tuyo". Era obvio que no querría saber nada, y mucho menos después de que no habláramos hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No estaba segura, pero si sabía que en algún momento tendría que decírselo, tanto él como _nuestro_ hijo tenían el derecho de saber de su existencia.

- Muy bien, tienes turno pasado mañana. El doctor es el mismo que atendió el embarazo de Rosalie. – dijo Alice entrando a la cocina comiendo un rico chocolate que no tardo mucho en ser arrebatado de sus manos y devorado por mi parte.

…

- Esta frio – exclame cuando sentí un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo.

- Todas suelen decir lo mismo, es el gel frio. Tendrían que fabricar uno a temperatura ambiente – comento el ecografo con una sonrisa.

- Por fin el día había llegado, estaba en la clínica a punto de ver a mi hijo por primera vez. Me habían hecho los exámenes de sangre para confirmar si estaba embaraza o no esta mañana y como ya era sabido salieron positivos. Ahora me encontraba acostada en la camilla mirando como el ecógrafo pasaba el gel por mi vientre.

- Muy bien Bella, ahora por ese monitor vas a poder ver a tu hijo – me aviso.

Y cuando paso la maquinita por mi vientre lo vi. Era un porotito muy pequeño que se movía, se podía ver que estaba muy bien formado, adquiriendo una forma humana. Era perfecto y lo más importante es que es mío. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que descendían por mis mejillas. Tenía una sonrisa pintada en mi cara que difícilmente se me iba a borrar.

- Se puede ver que está en perfectas condiciones y que se desarrolla correctamente y en el lugar correspondiente. Aproximadamente estas de 13 semanas, que vendrían a ser un poquito más de tres meses. – me explico el profesional. – muchas felicitaciones. ¿quieres escucharlo? – me pregunto. Yo asentí instantáneamente.

- Cuando toco un botón en la maquina, en todo el consultorio de escucho el sonido más hermoso que pude haber escuchado en mi vida. Eran los latidos de su pequeño corazoncito, se escuchaban fuertes, rápidos y claros. Yo no podía dejar de llorar por la emoción.

- Muy bien hemos terminado. – hablo el hombre que me hacia el ultrasonido mientras me limpiaba mi abdomen – ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho y ver al ginecólogo, luego seguramente te asignara un obstetra para los siguientes meses. Nada de sobresaltos, ni sobreesfuerzos, quiero que te cuides. – agrego. – espérame un momento, así te llevas el ultrasonido grabado y en fotografías.

Cuando me dio el video y las fotografías del ultrasonido salí del consultorio para volver a mi hogar. Al pasar por la sala de espera del hospital veía a todas las parejas felices por la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo bebe. Me entristecí al notar que todas las demás futuras madres estaban acompañadas por sus maridos y yo estaba sola, sin nadie que me acompañe.

Alice en un principio deseaba venir conmigo, pero no pudo por una complicación en su empleo. Por ahora, ella era la única que sabía mi estado. En mi cabeza pensaba como iba a decírselo a mi familia, no tenía idea cuál podía ser su reacción y eso me asustaba al pensar que no iban a aceptarlo.

Decidí ir a caminar al centro comercial de la ciudad, si Alice se enterara que venía a su lugar favorito sola de seguro se iba a enojar conmigo.

Cuando llegue, estaba todo decorado para las próximas fiestas y personas con bolsas y bolsas de compras. Al pasar por una tienda una diminuta prenda llamo mi total atención. Era una batita de bebe hermosa color verde pastel. No lo dude dos veces y me adentre a la tienda.

Todo el local estaba repleto de ropitas para bebes, todo era hermoso y te daban ganas de llevarte todo lo que había. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente, las hormonas del embarazo ya estaban haciéndose presentes.

- ¿La puedo ayudar en algo? –me pregunto una vendedora.

- Claro, quiero esa batita que está en la vidriera – le pedí mirando hacia donde estaba la ropita.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué color?

- En verde está bien. – le respondí.

Una vez que me empaqueto y pague la primera prenda que le compraba a mi bebe salí del local con una enorme sonrisa. Todavía no quería comprar muchas cosas, aun era muy temprano y quería que mi embarazo se desarrollara más, por si las dudas. Luego, comencé a recorrer todo el lugar comprando los regalos para todos de Navidad, aunque todavía faltara un poco para que llegue esa fecha.

Ya dirigiéndome a la salida dispuesta a volver a mi casa, pase por delante de una heladería. Seguramente el que pasara por al lado mío pensara que jamás había comido helado en mi vida. Mi boca se me hizo agua y mis ojos se abrieron en par en par. _Un antojo _pensé, sin dudarlo un minuto fui a pedirme un helado de vainilla y mucho chocolate. Me fui más que feliz del lugar, disfrutando plenamente mi helado.

Una vez que llegue a mi departamento conecte el reproductor de DVD y puse el video del ultrasonido. Todavía no podía creer que estaba esperando un hijo y que en un poco menos de seis meses seria madre. Pero ahí estaba para hacerme saber de su existencia, mi pequeño hijo estaba creciendo en mi interior y estaba más que feliz por ello.

La imagen de Edward se me vino a la cabeza, hacia prácticamente un mes que no sabía nada de él. La última vez que lo vi fue un día después del casamiento de mi hermano y Rosalie. La última vez que discutí con él.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que decirle que iba a ser padre, pero sinceramente no me animaba. No sabía cuál podría ser su reacción. Todavía estaba muy enojada, dolida, desilusionada con lo que había hecho, pero tampoco tenía pruebas para demostrar lo que hizo ni tampoco las cuentas de la empresa estaban en peligro. Solo que él estaba muy pendiente de la empresa de los Volturi, al principio suponía que era por el proyecto que se estaba haciendo con ellos, pero después empezó a ser más sospechoso, como si estuviera esperando a que pasara algo. Deje de maquinar en las posibles cosas que haría Edward y me fui a dormir la siesta, estaba muy cansada y por suerte hoy tenía el día libre en la empresa.

…

- Aquí tienes – me dijo la doctora entregándome la receta – acuérdate de tomar estas vitaminas todas la mañana y este refuerzo todas las noches luego de la cena. También tienes que beber mucho líquido, y nada de hacer esfuerzos ni movimientos bruscos.

- Muchísimas gracias doctora – le dije estrechándole la mano.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Cuídate mucho, ya no solo estas tu sola. Feliz Navidad – me despidió una vez que salí de su consultorio.

- ¿y… bien? – me pregunto Alice.

- Está todo bien, me dio una vitaminas.

- ¡Qué lindo! Ya mi sobrinita tiene cuatro meses

- Todavía no Alice falta una semana para que esté de cuatro meses, espera dijiste ¿sobrinita?

- Claro, yo presiento que va a ser niña, ya sabes que la gran Alice nunca se equivoca. – me dijo – yo sé que eres niña – agrego acariciando mi vientre un poco abultado.

- Si llega a ser niña, te debo algo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Alice me llevo hasta la empresa y ella volvió a su trabajo. Había pedido unos momentos para ir a la consulta con la obstetra. Mi bebé ya estaba de tres meses y 3 semanas y estaba comenzando a notarse, mi vientre se veía un poco abultado, pero no en exageración, pasaba desapercibido todavía, a no ser que este muy cerca de alguien y pueda sentirlo. Igualmente me ponía ropa holgada para que no se note a simple vista. Solo faltaban dos días para Navidad. El tiempo estaba pasando rapidísimo.

- Heidi, ¿Hay alguna novedad? – le pregunte a mi secretaria.

- Señorita Swan, su padre la estaba buscando, me dijo que cuando volviera la quería ver – me aviso.

- Muy bien, gracias – conteste yendo a la oficina de mi padre – Irina, ¿Le avisas a mi padre que estoy aquí? – le pregunte a la secretaria de mi papa una vez que llegue hasta su oficina.

- Por supuesto – me respondió llamando a Charlie y avisándome que podía ingresar.

- ¡Hija! – exclamo mi padre al verme - ¿En donde estuviste?

- Comprando con Alice papá – le respondí mintiéndole. Así es, Alice era la única que sabía de mi embarazo todavía.

- Oh, de eso justamente quería hablarte. La cena de Navidad se va a hacer en casa, vamos a juntarnos todos como lo hacemos siempre.

- Algo me comento mamá.

- Perfecto, entonces ya sabes la hora y demás – yo asentí en respuesta – pero te llame para decirte que vienen Aro y Alec. Al parecer quedaron más que conformes por la construcción y ahora quieren armar un nuevo hotel aquí. Ya hable con Edward y me dijo que les dejara el trabajo a ti y a Emmet.

- ¿Emmet y yo? Pero es él el que ya sabe cómo nos manejamos – respondí confundida al rechazo por el proyecto por parte de Edward.

- Me dijo que después me explicaba, pero bueno Emmet ya tiene los planos y la ubicación, falta que diseñen las cosas. De eso ya te encargas tú. Empiezan la próxima semana. ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo pasándome documentos.

- Claro, papa. – le respondí y me fui a mi oficina.

Cuando llegue a mi destino, comencé a preparar el diseño dependiendo de las exigencias de los Volturi. No era nada del otro mundo. Un gran hotel en pleno centro de la cuidad con muchas piscinas y suites lujosas. Casi igual al que habíamos diseñado y estaba en proceso de construcción en Londres.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención fue la negativa por parte de Edward. _¿Qué pretendes que elija un trabajo contigo cuando ni siquiera le hablas? _Me recrimino mi voz interior. Por un lado puede que tenga razón, pero si es un profesional no va a dejar que el empleo se junte con temas personales.

- Señorita Swan – me dijo mi secretaria a través del intercomunicador de mi escritorio.

- Dime Heidi – conteste llenando unos papeles.

- El señor Swan junior quiere hablar con usted.

- Hazlo pasar – le dije haciendo referencia a mi único hermano.

- ¡Bellita! – me saludo mi hermano. - ¿Ya te hablo papá del proyecto?

- Así es Emmet – le respondí - ¿Sabes por curiosidad por qué Edward no quiso agarrar este proyecto? – le pregunte.

- La verdad es que no, pero es difícil trabajar con personas que no se hablan Bella – respondió simplemente – no sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero si tú querías distanciarte de él, lo conseguiste. – agrego deslizando un plano en mi escritorio. – mira aquí más o menos tenemos como van a ir distribuidos los pisos… - comenzó a explicarme pero la verdad es que mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Emmet tenía toda la razón, yo quise alejarme de Edward y lo conseguí, tendría que estar contenta por eso, pero no era así. Claro que todavía no había podido desenmascararlo, pero ahora que lo decía Emmet volvía a rondar en mi cabeza que quizás todo haya sido un pésimo mal entendido. Porque si a él le interesaba la fortuna de mi familia, iba a hacer lo posible para tener acceso a los grandes proyectos, pero había renunciado a uno de los más importantes del año. Los volturi eran muy poderosos en la cadena hotelera y realizarles un trabajo a ellos era ganancia y prestigio asegurado.

Si eso llegara a ser verdad iba a estar arrepentida por toda mi vida. Mas por haber sido la culpable de cortar todo tipo de relación con él y lo que es más importante, esconderle la existencia de su hijo. Por ahora me limitaría a seguir investigando, ya el tiempo dirá cual es la verdadera cara de la moneda.

Nos quedamos hasta muy tarde con mi hermano preparando el trabajo para la llegada de los Volturi. Estaba agotadísima y encima tenía que irme a casa en taxi, hoy me había traído Alice y no estaba para buscarme. Mi hermano se había ido con mi padre y yo quedaba sola, otra vez. Estaba yéndome hacia la salida, cuando una voz hizo que me parara de golpe.

- ¿Adónde vas sola a estas horas Bella? – me pregunto esa voz conocida.

- A mi hogar – fue mi respuesta simple.

- Nada de eso, yo me encargo de llevarte. – me dijo y me guio hasta su coche.

- No sabía que estabas de visitas, James – le pregunte al marido de mi prima en el trayecto hasta el auto.

- La verdad es que no estoy de visita, vine por un puesto de trabajo. Así que desde la semana que viene soy tu nuevo compañero. – me dijo orgulloso.

- Oh, esa es una noticia excelente – le dije abrazándolo y sintiendo una mirada en mi espalda, cuando me di la vuelta no encontré a nadie cerca.

Nos subimos al auto y arranco hasta dejarme en mi casa. James era el marido de Victoria, mi prima. Estaban juntos hace más de diez años, y su pareja era envidiable. Con él hicimos una muy buena amistad que se corto cuando se mudo a Irlanda junto a Victoria, pero hace unos pocos meses habían regresado definitivamente.

Cuando llegue a mi dulce hogar, me di una ducha relajante y me puse mi pijama. Cene un rico sándwich de pollo con una vaso de gaseosa bien fría y me fui a dormir.

Mañana seria un día largo, la cena de Navidad me esperaba.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Holaa! ¿Como estan?<p>

Hoy es miercoles y por lo tanto un nuevo capitulo. ¿Que les parecio? Bella finalmente esta embarazada, asi que vamos a tener un mini Edward o una mini Bella.

Gracias a todos los que leen y por la buena onda de todos los reviews! Tambien agradezco los favoritos, alertas y el apoyo con esta historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente! Ya saben si quieren un adelanto solo tienen que pedirlo! Besos

**/Love with a vampire**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Nos quedamos hasta muy tarde con mi hermano preparando el trabajo para la llegada de los Volturis. Estaba agotadísima y encima tenía que irme a casa en taxi, hoy me había traído Alice y no estaba para buscarme. Mi hermano se había ido con mi padre y yo quedaba colgada, otra vez. Estaba yéndome hacia la salida, cuando una voz hizo que me parara de golpe._

_ - ¿Adónde vas sola a estas horas Bella? – me pregunto esa voz conocida._

_ - A mi hogar – fue mi respuesta simple._

_ - Nada de eso, yo me encargo de llevarte. – me dijo y me guio hasta su coche._

_ - ¿Estás de visitas James? – le pregunte al marido de mi prima en el trayecto hasta el auto._

_ - La verdad es que no, vine por un puesto de trabajo. Así que desde la semana que viene soy tu nuevo compañero. – me dijo orgulloso._

_ - Oh, esa es una noticia excelente – le dije abrazándolo y sintiendo una mirada en mi espalda, cuando me di la vuelta no encontré a nadie cerca. _

_Nos subimos al auto y arranco hasta dejarme en mi casa. James era el marido de Victoria, mi prima. Estaban juntos hace más de diez años, y su pareja era envidiable. Con él hicimos una muy buena amistad que se corto cuando se mudo a Australia junto a Victoria, pero hace unos pocos meses habían regresado definitivamente. _

_Cuando llegue a mi dulce hogar, me di una ducha relajante y me puse mi pijama. Cene un rico sándwich de pollo con una vaso de gaseosa bien fría y me fui a dormir. _

_Mañana seria un día largo, la cena de Navidad me esperaba. _

_._

**Capitulo 12**

**POV BELLA**

- Tía Bella ¿Me sidves un poco más? – preguntaba mi pequeña sobrina.

- Claro preciosa – le dije sirviéndole coca cola en su vaso.

Estábamos en la casa de mis padres, en una gran reunión familiar aguardando las Navidades. Estábamos esparcidos por toda la casa. Mi padre junto a mi hermano con James y mi tío Eleazar estaban en la sala mirando un partido de futbol. Mi madre, Rosalie y Victoria estaban en la cocina y yo me encontraba junto a mi tía Carmen con sus hijas y Sharon en el comedor. Aun faltaban en llegar Alice y Jasper y la familia Cullen.

- Así que… ¿Estas soltera Bella? – me pregunto mi tía Carmen.

- Si, tía por ahora sigo soltera - le respondí aburrida.

- Espero que pronto consigas a alguien, ya va siendo tiempo que sientas cabeza – me dijo a modo de reproche. Mi tía Carmen era de esas mujeres pesadas que se dedicaban a planear las vidas ajenas. A veces tenía ganas de ponerle una mordaza, claro que solo _a veces_.

- Tu hija también tiene 24 años y está soltera. – le dije haciendo referencia a Kate, y ese fue el remedio para que no vuelva a molestar con ese tema.

Me levante de la mesa, y me dirigí a la cocina a ayudar a mi madre y a Rosalie con la cena. Habíamos preparado una mesa larga. Éramos un montón los que estábamos invitados, aunque todavía no habían llegado todos.

- ¡Bella! ¿puedes dejar de comer esas frutillas? Son para el postre – me regaño mi madre cuando me pillo agarrando las frutillas de un pote. Pero no era mi culpa que las hayan dejado en frente mío, estaban tan rojas, tan apetitosas, tan jugosas… - ¿me escuchas?

- ¿Eh? Oh, sí claro perdón. – me disculpe metiéndome una más en la boca – mejor voy a terminar de poner la mesa.

Fui hasta el comedor y me fije que hacía falta poner. Lleve las copas, los vasos, las bebidas y el pan. Estaba todo listo. Sonó el timbre y la voz inconfundible de mi mejor amiga se escucho, junto a la de Jasper. Cuando me acerque a saludarlos, Alice tenía una gran sonrisa, estaba segura que nos iba a dar una muy buena noticia. Por otro lado Jasper estaba radiante, con una sonrisa similar a la de Alice.

- ¡Amiga! – me saludo mi amiga abrazándome y con mucho disimulo paso una de sus pequeñas manos en mi vientre_ abultadito_ - ¿Cómo se está portando? – me pregunto en mi oído.

- Todavía no da problemas, solo los avisos matutinos y muchos antojos– le dije en un murmullo. – ¡Hola Jasper! – salude al novio de Alice.

- Bella, ¿Qué tal? –respondió a mi saludo siempre en su manera formal.

Cuando estaba por responderle se escucho nuevamente el timbre. Al abrir la puerta Sue, lo vi. Ahí estaba Edward más hermoso que de costumbre. Hacia un tiempo bastante largo que ni siquiera lo veía, ni en la empresa y eso que nuestras oficinas estaban una en frente que la otra. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero me miraban de una forma extraña, como si estuviera guardando mi imagen en su mente. Sus ojos estaban apagados, ya no tenían ese brillo peculiar que tanto me gustaba. Atrás de él venía una Esme perfectamente arreglada junto a un Carlisle muy elegante.

- Hola Bella – me saludo Esme con una sonrisa abrazándome, pero yo fui rápida y puse mi vientre de costado para evitar que se pueda llegar a dar cuenta mi estado.

- Hola Esme – salude – Carlisle – lo salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Isabella – me dijo Edward con voz apagada llamándome por mi nombre completo dirigiéndose a saludar a Alice y Jasper. Yo me quede estática en mi lugar. Él ya ni siquiera me saludaba_. Eso te lo buscaste tu solita_, me hablaba mi mente.

Sabía que no tenía motivos para molestarme porque no me salude con un abrazo como esperaba, yo impulse nuestro distanciamiento, pero fue por su engaño. Lo que me daba rabia como estaba saludando a mi prima Kate. Ella estaba colgada de su cuello y él le sonreía abiertamente. El fuego en mi estomago estaba apareciendo junto con las ganas de ahorcar a mi prima. _Se llaman celos_, me dijo la vocecita. Yo NO era celosa, que quede claro.

- ¿Por qué esa cara de furia? – me pregunto la voz divertida de James.

- Por nada – respondí con simpleza, pero con voz seria.

- Ajam, claro – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hacen acá los dos tan alejados de los demás? – pregunto mi prima Victoria abrazando por la cintura a su marido.

- Nada amor solo me divierto con la cara de culo de Bella – dijo y yo le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña - vamos al comedor – propuso James.

Nos dirigimos todos al comedor para comenzar con la cena. Estaba sentada al lado de Sharon de un lado y al otro lado estaba Alice, para mi desgracia tenia a Edward en frente mío y a su lado se sentaba la pesada de Kate con una sonrisa que se extendía por toda su cara. Que regalada que era mi prima.

- ¿Cómo llevan la vida de casados Emmet? – le pregunto la _curiosa_ de mi tía Carmen a mi hermano.

- Oh, espectacular tía, aunque nosotros nos considerábamos un matrimonio mucho antes de hacerlo legal – le contesto Emmet.

- ¿Están pensando en tener más hijos? – siguió preguntando mi tía.

- Si queremos más hijos, pero por ahora estamos disfrutando de nuestro tiempo como matrimonio y de Sharon, ya hablaremos de eso más adelante. – fue la respuesta de Rosalie. Yo me lleve el vaso de jugo a la boca y cuando no las preguntas tan discretas – nótese el sarcasmo - de mi tía hicieron acto de presencia.

- Y tu Bella, ¿Cuándo piensas en tener hijos? – soltó y yo escupí toda mi bebida ahogándome en consecuencia. _Si supieras tía pensé_.

Me levante de mi lugar y me fui al baño, necesitaba regularizar mi respiración. Cuando estuve en el baño, me enjuague la cara. Me quede pensando en la pregunta de mi tía, quiera o no pronto tendría que decirle mi embarazo a mi familia y al más importante, a Edward. Cada vez se iba a ser más notorio mi vientre y no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo. Además, no me gustaba esconder a mi hijo, él tenía el derecho de que todos sepan su existencia.

Cuando me hube recompuesto volví al comedor, todos me miraban fijamente y esto hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas. La cena transcurrió con mayor normalidad, para mi suerte mi tía no hizo más preguntas indiscretas. Kate hacia todo lo posible para llamar la atención de Edward. Él al parecer solo le respondía por cortesía, eso hizo que sonriera. Cuando Sue y mi madre trajeron el postre, yo parecía una niña feliz por comer un dulce. Al ponerlo en frente mío, yo no espere que los demás tengan el suyo también, sino que empecé a devorarlo. Estaba riquísimo y tenía unas ganas infinitas de comer frutilla desde que había llegado. Me fije que Edward me miraba intensamente con una sonrisa en su cara, yo le sonreí en respuesta sin pensarlo. Kate nos miraba seria y Alice de una manera que no podía descifrar. Sharon me toco el brazo y me miro divertida.

- Ten tia Bella – me dijo pasándome una servilleta – mi mami dice que hay que limpiadse la oca cuando comemod mucho – dijo mi pequeña sobrina señalándose su boquita y no pude evitar reírme junto con todos en la mesa.

Solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce. Y mi sobrinita estaba ansiosa por la llegada de papá Noel. Estábamos sirviendo las copas, yo por supuesto no podía tomar alcohol, así que disimuladamente Alice me paso un vaso de jugo de manzana que le compararon a Sharon. La única que se percato de eso fue Rosalie, quien me miraba confundida para después hacer aparecer una sonrisa en su cara. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta?

Cuando por fin dieron las doce, brindamos todos y gritamos un "¡Feliz Navidad!" al unísono. Todas las parejas se saludaron con un caluroso beso. Sharon se encargo de abrasarme a mí y a Edward haciendo que estemos los tres juntos, ella repartió un beso en la mejilla a cada uno sacándonos una gran sonrisa. Era un momento muy lindo, sentir el perfume de Edward cerca mío otra vez me hacía sentir nostalgia. Nos miramos y nos dijimos feliz navidad y comenzamos a saludar al resto.

Cuando por fin termine de saludar a todos, nos dirigimos al gran árbol que había en la sala, y nos pusimos a desenvolver nuestros regalos. Yo recibí mucha ropa por parte de Alice y estaba muy agradecida, ya que con el crecimiento de mi vientre había atuendos que ya no podía ponerme. Rosalie y Emmet me regalaron un hermoso reloj y mis padres me dieron una hermosa computadora último modelo que me ayudaría a adelantar mi trabajo desde casa. Luego había un paquetito guardado, que no sabía de quien era, tenía unos hermosos pendientes con diamantes verdes, eran absolutamente perfectos.

- Ehmm – empezó a hablar un nervioso Jasper. – con Alice queríamos darles una noticia. – Alice rápidamente se acerco a él agarrándole la mano – nos vamos a …

- ¡CASAR! – grito una eufórica Alice y cuando fije mi vista en su mano izquierda un precioso anillo descansaba en su dedo anular. Fui casi corriendo al lado de ella y le di un gran abrazo felicitándola.

- ¡Se me casa mi hermanito! – exclamo Rose yendo a abrazar a Jasper.

Rápidamente todos los restantes se acercaron a felicitar a la pareja y como no Alice, Rosalie y mi mama empezaron a hablar de los preparativos. Sentía una mirada fija en mi espalda y cuando me di vuelta los ojos de Edward me miraban y ahí seguía esa sensación como si estuviera guardando mi imagen. Me dedico una sonrisa y yo no dude en devolvérsela. La pesada de mi prima engancho su brazo entre el suyo y se lo llevo a recargar sus copas. Mi Carmen veía la escena y le sonrió a su hija. _"De tal palo tal astilla" _pensé.

Luego de dos horas estando abriendo regalos, se estaban empezando a ir los invitados. Mi hermano y mi cuñada fueron los primeros en irse ya que Sharon había caído rendida agarrando fuertemente la muñeca nueva que le había traído Papá Noel, claro que no antes que Rosalie me haya murmurado un _"hablaremos luego"_ sospechaba que mi amiga ya sabía mi estado. Luego se fue mi tío Eleazar junto a su familia, seguido de James y Victoria. Alice y Jasper no tardaron en irse también. Yo me fui hasta el balcón, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje nocturno.

- Esta hermosa la noche, ¿No es así? – me pregunto una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

- Si, esta preciosa. – le respondí mientras sentía como se colocaba a mi lado.

- Estas muy hermosa Bella, esta noche estas radiante – me dijo mirándome fijamente y yo me sonroje hasta las raíces de mi cabello.

- Gracias, supongo – le dije.

- ¿Podemos tener esta noche una charla civilizada? – pregunto, yo estaba media confundida pero asentí de igual manera, creo que ya era tiempo de encarar el problema como adultos - Tengo que decirte algo… - siguió hablando luego de unos instantes jalándose su cabello.

Había llegado el momento, no podía ser más esa Bella egoísta que le esconde una maravillosa noticia. Esta noche, Edward debía saber que iba a ser padre.

- Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte, pero dime tu primero – respondí mirándolo.

- No, no empieza tu – me dijo pero yo solo negué con la cabeza – como quieras, me gusto muchísimo conocerte, de verdad. Lamento que nos hayamos distanciado por no sé qué cosa, pero te deseo lo mejor. – eso sonaba a ¿despedida?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunte confundida.

- Yo… me – empezó a decir pero la cabeza de Carlisle apareció por la puerta.

- Disculpen la interrupción. Nosotros ya nos vamos Edward, ¿vienes?

- Si, vamos – le respondió – Adiós Bella, luego te busco para decirte lo que te quería decir – agrego dándome un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

- Hasta pronto Bella – me saludo su padre.

Y ahí me quede yo muy confundida, sin poder decirle ninguna palabra y no sabiendo que era lo que Edward me quiso decir con eso, viendo como su cuerpo traspasaba la puerta no sin antes mandarme una mirada y una sonrisa.

Con ese último gesto, me dirigí a mi habitación. Estaba intacta a como la había dejado a mis dieciocho años cuando me fui a vivir con Alice, la verdad era que me sentía vulnerable como si necesitara la protección de alguien. Escuche unos pasos y la cabeza de mi mama se asomo en la puerta.

- ¿Ya te dormiste hija? – me pregunto en un murmullo.

- No todavía – le respondí. – ¿vienes a darme mi beso de las buenas noches como cuando era pequeña?

- Hace mucho no te tenia durmiendo en donde te crié hija. Que grande que estas. – me dijo y yo comencé a lagrimear – Hey, hey no me llores. – dijo acercándose a abrazarme, yo fui rápida y me puse un almohadón en mi estomago, todavía no era momento para que mi madre supiera que iba a ser abuela por segunda vez.

- Lo siento – le dije riéndome y llorando a la vez. Lo sé estoy loca.

- Shhh, shhh – me callo mi madre y comenzó a tararear la canción que me cantaba cuando tenía pesadillas y no me podía dormir cuando era una niña.

Rápidamente comencé a sentir mis parpados cansados y lo último que sentí fueron los labios de mi madre besarme la frente. Luego caí rendida en un profundo sueño.

…

- Alec, que gusto volver a verte – salude estrechándole la mano.

- Créeme que para mí lo es mas – respondió besando mi mano extendida. – mi padre no pudo venir, hubo un inconveniente con las cuentas de la empresa pero estoy yo para hacerme cargo.

- Uh, ojala se arregle – le dije. ¿Problemas con las cuentas de su empresa? Eso tendría que investigarlo. – vamos a mi oficina, mi hermano nos espera. – le dije guiándolo.

- ¿Y Edward? – pregunto curioso.

- Está ocupado con otros asuntos – invente lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente.

Entramos a mi oficina y ahí se encontraba Emmet hablando por teléfono con alguien y con el seño fruncido. Me aclare la garganta para avisarle que estábamos presentes. Mi hermano nos miro y corto la comunicación.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – dijo disculpándose. Alec hizo un gesto despreocupado dando a entender que pasaba nada. – un gusto, soy Emmet Swan – se presento mi hermano.

- Un placer, soy Alec Volturi. – se presentaron y comenzamos a explicarle como se llevaría a cabo el proyecto.

Estuvimos unas cuatro horas metidos ahí adentro, no tuve tiempo ni de almorzar algo, solo había comido un yogurt como desayuno, mi estomago gruñía por la falta de alimento. Mire mi reloj y éste marcaba las ocho de la noche. Mi hermano se quedo hablando con Alec y yo salí un momento para encontrar algo que comer. Estar en ayunas no le hacía nada bien al bebe.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – me pregunto la voz de Edward. Cuando lo vi estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta. Era la mismísima personificación de la despreocupación.

- Comida – respondí con una sonrisa.

- Que coincidencia yo estoy hambriento también. Te invito a cenar – propuso – claro si tu quieres, nos quedo algo pendiente en Navidad, ¿te acuerdas? – pregunto y recordé la pequeña charla que tuvimos en el balcón de la casa de mis padres, me había quedado con mucha intriga y no lo había visto tampoco, juro que lo busque para poder hablar con él de una vez por todas y hacerle saber mi estado, pero al parecer no estuvo en su departamento y no lo pude ubicar. Además no tenía nada de malo salir con él. Cada día que pasaba desistía más en la posibilidad que sea un farsante, había una parte de mí que nunca creyó esa faceta de él, pero la Bella orgullosa ganaba la batalla.

- Claro, no hay problema. Voy por mis cosas – dije y volví a entrar a mi oficina, me encontré con las caras preocupadas de Alec y Emmet pegados al monitor de la computadora. – me voy a cenar Emm, ¿van a necesitarme más tiempo? – pregunte.

- No hermanita, ve. Nosotros tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos importantes. No te preocupes por nosotros que ya pedí la cena, puedes volver a casa. – me dijo mi hermano y me despedí de ellos yendo a encontrarme con Edward.

- Estoy lista – exclame cuando estuve junto a él.

- Muy bien, vamos – me dijo y fuimos hacia el ascensor.

Cuando salimos de la empresa y nos dirigíamos a su auto – hoy Alice había vuelto a traerme, estaba muy sobreprotectora conmigo y no quería que manejara – Edward paro de golpe y me pregunto.

- ¿Prefieres ir a un restaurant? O si no podemos ir a cenar a casa – pregunto y la verdad es que estaba cansadísima y su departamento quedaba solo en frente de mi casa, así que podría ir a dormir rápidamente. Además no tenía ganas de ir a un lugar atestado de gente, necesitaba tranquilidad.

- Mejor vamos a cenar a tu casa, mi cabeza necesita tranquilidad – conteste.

- Como usted lo desee – dijo con una sonrisa abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

Hicimos el viaje en silencio escuchando música en un volumen no muy elevado. Estaba nerviosa, hoy si iba a ser el día en que por fin Edward conociera la verdad, y yo iba a saber el motivo por el cual nos engaño, me engaño. Sin siquiera darme cuenta lleve mis manos a mi vientre poco abultado, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, tanto para él como para nuestro hijo. Mi cabeza había pensado mucho en eso, y no me sentía capaz de ocultarle tan hermosa noticia por más tiempo, aunque ahora estemos distanciados él era su padre y tenía todo el derecho a saberlo. Sentí como el coche se detuvo y al ver por la ventanilla estábamos en la puerta de un restaurant. Antes de bajarse me pidió que esperara unos minutos en el interior del auto. Cuando lo vi salir de dicho restaurant traía entre sus manos un paquete que suponía que era nuestra apetitosa cena.

Una vez llegamos a nuestro edificio nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, subimos hasta nuestro piso y fuimos hacia su departamento. Edward abrió la puerta e hizo que me sacara mi abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero.

- Ponte cómoda, voy a poner la mesa – me dijo y lo vi desaparecer hacia la cocina.

Yo me quede mirando las fotos que tenía en la sala. Había innumerables imágenes de él junto a sus padres. También tenía muchísimas de cuando él era chiquito. Era precioso, desde pequeño se notaba que era perfecto. Pensé en la posible carita de mi bebe, yo quería que sacara todo lo de Edward, estaba segura que si era así iba a ser hermoso y lo más importante es que iba a parecerse a su padre. Seguí mirando las fotografías y vi una que me hizo sonreír, estaba Edward junto a Sharon riéndose como locos, se podía ver a mi hermano haciendo una mueca graciosa con una nariz de payaso. Era muy natural y espontanea, me encantaba. Pero al seguir mirando el resto de las fotografías, toda mi atención se centro en un cuadro medio escondido, lo saque de su lugar y lo agarre para verlo con más detenimiento, mis ojos de abrieron por la sorpresa. Se trataba de una foto mía de hace bastante tiempo, fácilmente tendría unos diecinueve años. Me acordaba que esa imagen se la había dado a mi hermano cuando se mudo al campus de la Universidad y me rogo que le diera un recuerdo mío así no me echaba mucho de menos ni se olvidaba mi rostro. Si yo le da di a Emmet ¿Cómo era posible que la tenga Edward?

- La cena está servida – aviso Edward. Yo me di la vuelta aun con la foto en mis manos y mi cara de seguro demostraba confusión. Mi acompañante al posar sus ojos en lo que llevaba entre mis manos puso sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué significa esto Edward? – pregunte sacudiendo el objeto. Él abrió la boca varias veces buscando que decir.

- Uhmm – dijo pasando su mano por su cabello – Emmet la olvido en la habitación de la Universidad y yo la traje, me olvidé de regresársela – dijo con voz cautelosa, yo no le creí nada. Mi olfato diviso un exquisito olor y mi boca se me hizo agua. Edward al percatarse que no iba a preguntarle nada más sobre ese tema soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio. - ¿vamos a cenar? No quiero que se enfríe. – dijo por fin. Yo asentí en respuesta. Mi estomago recriminaba alimento de una vez por todas.

Nos fuimos hacia el comedor y me encontré con todo servido. Había un delicioso plato de pasta aguardándome para ser consumido. Edward como el buen caballero que es corrió mi silla y aguardo a que me sentara.

Comimos en silencio y de vez en cuando hablamos de la empresa y de la Navidad pasada. También de los planes que teníamos para mañana, ya que era Año Nuevo.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar fuimos a la sala para conversar por fin de lo que nos interesaba.

- Y… bien ¿Qué ibas a decirme en casa de mis padres? – pregunte yendo al grano.

- Tu también tenias que decirme algo – aviso y yo asentí - Muy bien, creo que llego la hora – creí haberle escuchado – Bella, yo te pido disculpas sea lo que sea que haya hecho que te enojara tanto hasta el punto de ignorarme completamente e hiciera que me odiaras de esta forma. – iba a interrumpirle pero con un gesto no me dejo y continuo hablando – pero quiero que sepas que los días que estuvimos en Londres fueron los mejores de mi vida. Que jamás jugaría contigo y que eres muy importante para mí, más de lo que piensas. Pero me di cuenta que yo no puedo seguir así, estar tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos me hace mal. Por eso necesito que no nos veamos más y cortar todo tipo de contacto. Así que no tienes que preocuparte más por evitarme, yo mismo te voy a hacer el trabajo más fácil. – relato serio con una mirada triste y yo sentía que por dentro me consumía. _¿No era eso lo que tú querías?_ Me pregunto la molesta voz de mi cabeza. Si en un principio yo quería eso, pero ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo me dolía y mucho y ya no lo quería lejos.

- Así que eso era… me parece perfecto, pero creo que ya habíamos cortado todo tipo de relación nosotros dos, yo misma me encargue de eso. Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte que nos incumbe a los dos. – le dije tragándome el dolor que sentía con la Bella orgullosa saliendo a flote.

- Espera, deja que termine de hablar y lo luego me dices lo que sea que tienes que decirme – me dijo con voz seria, me merecía que me hablara en ese tono - Por ese motivo me pareció que teníamos que concluir todo sin dudas de por medio. – respondió sin su brillo en sus hermosos ojos. - ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme Bella? ¿Qué hice para que me odiaras tanto? – me pregunto desesperado.

- No te odio Edward – conteste, y era cierto por más que en una época eso era lo más quería nunca podría odiarlo. - ¿Por qué nos engañaste? – pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

- Otra vez con eso, no sé de qué me hablas Bella, ¿Por qué dices que te engañe?

- Porque eso fue lo que hiciste. Escuche tu conversación con vaya uno a saber quién en Londres. Le explicabas todo tu plan para quedarte con la fortuna de la empresa de mi familia. Los que te quieren tanto. Emmet te considera su hermano, hasta su hija te llama tío. No me entra en la cabeza lo farsante que eres, me usaste a mí para llegar a los conocimientos que tengo del manejo interno. Hiciste que me confundiera y termine acostándome contigo, cuando tu solo querías sacarme información – estalle todo lo que quería decirle hace rato. Mis ojos desprendían numerosas lágrimas. Edward estaba petrificado en su lugar con una expresión que demostraba que estaba tratando de recordar ese momento. Lo sabía, al final todo lo que suponía era verdad, el jamás me quiso, solo me uso para su propio beneficio.

- Bella, escúchame – dijo agarrándome las manos, pero yo no deje que me tocara. – jamás te usaría. Nunca me perdonaría hacerte daño. Aquí hay un muy malentendido. – concluyo.

- No vengas ahora a tratar de excusarte Edward. Ya te descubrí – hable entre hipidos por el llanto.

- Respóndeme una cosa Bella, ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso? – dijo mirándome serio y obligándome a que lo mirara a los ojos.

- No sé quién eres Edward – respondí en un murmullo.

- Muy bien. No sabes lo equivocada que estás Bella. Pero si eso es lo que tú quieres creer adelante, no te voy a obligar a creerme. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa. – se aclaro la voz - Jamás vas a encontrar a alguien que te ame como yo. Nadie va a pensar tanto en ti como lo hago yo. Nadie te va a conocer tanto como lo hago yo, porque si Isabella Marie Swan no sé lo que me hiciste que desde que te vi no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. Y no fue en la casa de tus padres que yo vi por primera vez esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tienes – dijo y yo abrí los ojos sorprendida – fue en esa maldita fotografía que se la robe a Emmet que quede encandilado contigo, cada noche soñaba con el día en te conociera y pueda acercarme a ti. Te amo de una forma que duele. No sabes lo que sufrí por tu indiferencia hacia mí, después de haber pasado los mejores días de mi vida. Después de demostrarte físicamente lo que sentía por ti. Nunca una mujer tuvo tanto poder sobre mí como el que tienes tú. Pero tengo mi límite y hasta he llegado, me doy por vencido. Si lo que vos queres es que no nos veamos mas, muy bien así será. Como te dije esa noche en Londres tus deseos son órdenes para mi princesa. – termino de decirme todo eso y por sus ojos salían lagrimas y tenía las manos hecha puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Yo quería ir y abrazarlo, pero la orgullosa Isabella no me dejaba.

Yo estaba sin palabras, lo único que mi cuerpo sabía hacer era llorar. Llorar por todo lo que me dijo, por no ser capaz de gritarle que yo sentía lo mismo que él, por ser una cobarde una y otra vez. Me abrazaba a mí misma, tratando de proteger a mí hijo para que no sintiera el dolor que sentía en estos momentos.

- Perdóname Edward – le dije en llantos ante su mirada atónita y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Otra vez un nuevo capitulo! Gracias a todos los que leen, a los que agregan a favoritos y alertas y a los reviews!

¿Que les pareció el capitulo? ¿Con que golpeamos a Bella? jajaja xD

ya saben que los que quieren adelanto solo tienen que pedirlo!

Nos leemos en el siguiente, besos =)

**/Love with a vampire**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Yo estaba sin palabras, lo único que mi cuerpo sabía hacer era llorar. Llorar por todo lo que me dijo, por no ser capaz de gritarle que yo sentía lo mismo que él, por ser una cobarde una y otra vez. Me abrazaba a mí misma, tratando de proteger a mí hijo para que no sintiera el dolor que sentía en estos momentos. _

_Perdóname Edward. – le dije en llantos y me fui corriendo hacia la puerta saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo. _

_._

**Capitulo 13**

**POV BELLA**

Dolida. Confusa. Arrepentida. Enojada. Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo describir como me sentía en estos momentos.

Luego de la gran discusión que tuve con Edward fui casi desesperada hasta el hogar de mi mejor amiga. No podría estar sola y mucho menos a pocos pasos de él. Cuando Alice abrió la puerta y vio en el estado en el que estaba, me llevo rápidamente a la habitación de huéspedes y aguardo hasta que cesara mi llanto dándome un abrazo que tanto necesitaba. No era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra. En algún momento de ese entonces me había quedado dormida.

Ahora estábamos en el comedor almorzando, la verdad era que yo no tenía ni un poco de hambre. Pero me alimentaba igual por mi embarazo, no quería que nada le pasara a mi hijo.

- Me tengo que ir a trabajar, adiós amor – se despidió Jasper de su prometida con un beso en los labios - adiós Bella, que te mejores – concluyo dándome un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

- Cuando escuchamos que la puerta se cerró Alice me miro seria.

- Me vas a decir que fue lo que paso ya mismo Isabella Swan – dijo.

Le conté absolutamente toda la discusión que tuvimos. Alice me escuchaba atentamente y asentía algunas veces. Cuando termine de relatarle todo, de mis labios salió un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Quieres que te diga algo? – pregunto, yo solo asentí – te lo dije.

- No te entiendo Alice.

- Te advertí que estabas confundiéndote feo, pero como eres tan cabezota no me hiciste caso. Desde el principio te dije que tenias que decirle a Edward lo del bebe y aun sigues sin decirle. Solo contéstame lo siguiente. ¿Crees capaz de hacer lo que dices que hizo a Edward? – pregunto mirándome fijamente.

- La verdad es que no lo sé Alice, mi cabeza está hecha un lio.

- Tienen que arreglar esta situación. Lo importante es cómo te sientes tú y que Edward sepa que va a ser padre. Él ya te dijo que te amaba con locura. Pero ¿Tu?

Esa era la pregunta que me venía haciendo desde que salí del edificio. ¿Estaba enamorada de Edward? La respuesta era fácil. Si estaba enamorada de él hasta los huesos. Por eso sufrí tanto, por eso me alegre tanto al saber que iba a ser la madre de su hijo. Porque tenía algo suyo creciendo en mi interior. Al fin había encontrado al hombre que siempre busque, en el que confié desde el primer momento y el que me enseño a dar todo de mí. Era por esa razón que lloraba tanto, porque no lo tenía conmigo y si eso era así, era por mi propia decisión.

Al fin lo podía decir en voz alta.

- Si Alice, me enamore de él – dije acariciando mi vientre.

- Muy bien, entonces mueve tu orgulloso trasero y habla con él. Bella ya eres grande, asume tu adultez de una vez. No solo estas tú en juego – me regaño señalando mi vientre. – tiene tanto derecho como tú a saber que va a ser padre. Solo ponte en su lugar, ¿Cómo te lo tomarías tú? – concluyo y tenia absolutamente toda la razón, si él hubiera sido el que me escondiera un hijo me costaría mucho perdonarlo, solo esperaba que sepa entenderme.

- Gracias Allie – dije parándome y abrazándola.

Me despedí de ella y salí volando – literalmente – a la casa de Edward. Tenía que pedirle millones de disculpas y tenía que conocer toda mi verdad y yo conocer la suya.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de su departamento toque innumerables veces la puerta, pero nadie respondía del otro lado. Estaba poniéndome nerviosa, saque mi celular y marque a su número, me mando directamente al buzón. Sin tener otra alternativa le deje un mensaje en su celular. Sé que esta pésimo, de verdad lo sé, pero tenía la intuición que estaba perdiéndolo y no iba a dejar que se alejara sin saber la existencia de nuestro hijo.

_ - Deje un mensaje después del tono… bip_ – dijo la operadora.

- Hola Edward soy yo Bella – tome un suspiro – se que ayer me fui sin darte ninguna explicación. Perdón, no tengo palabras para disculparme por lo idiota que fui. ¿Quieres saber que era lo que te iba a decir ayer? – pregunte hipando por el llanto – necesito decírtelo, de verdad que lo necesito, pero no me parece que lo haga por un maldito aparato. Sé que estarás enojadísimo conmigo y no te culpo, pero es algo serio lo que tengo que confesarte. Llámame. Perdóname. Adiós. – concluí y corte la llamada.

Llorando me fui hasta mi departamento y me tire a la cama sin poder pegar un ojo. Tenía que recobrar mi aspecto para la cena de Año Nuevo en casa de esta noche.

…

- ¿Me pasas las copas de allá, Bella? – me pregunto mi cuñada, yo como un robot le pase lo que me pedía. – Bell's ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hoy estas en otro planeta, tienes unas ojeras tremendas y hasta estas mas pálida.

- No es nada Rose, no te preocupes. – respondí revisando mi celular por si tenía un mensaje, pero nada.

- Pensé que me tenías más confianza. Pero está bien es tu decisión. – dijo fingiendo estar enojada. Ese era su método para conseguir que le diga lo que ella quería saber. Con un suspiro al aire y al percatarme que no había nadie cerca, le hable.

- Estoy embarazada Rose – le solté en un murmullo.

Creo que a Rosalie le iba a dar un ataque. Luego me golpee mentalmente por decírselo de esa manera. Los ojos de mi cuñada se salían de su lugar y la boca la tenía abierta que cualquier mosca podría entrar en ella.

- Pero… ¡Oh por dios! ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¿De quién? – pregunto una vez que salió del shock.

- Estoy de un poco más de 4 meses. – le conteste con una sonrisa posando mis manos en mi vientre.

- Oh, Bella – contesto y corrió a abrazarme – no lo puedo creer, pero… ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto en un murmullo.

- Edward – conteste dejándola nuevamente en un estado de shock.

- ¡Hola, hola! – entro gritando mi hermano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – amor, ¿Qué te sucede? Pareciera que acabaras de ver un fantasma. – le dijo a su esposa.

- Na… da – dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento – te lo tenias bien guardadito eh, no sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella, solo espero que ambas partes estén enterados – me dijo nuevamente con La mirada seria pero dándome una sonrisa amigable, yo solo pude devolvérsela y asentir culpable.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto mi hermano muy confundido.

- Nada Emm – dije restándole importancia - ¿Los demás ya llegaron?

- Si, tenemos una noticia muy importante que darles. Vamos a la sala, luego siguen poniendo la mesa. – comento y nos fuimos hacia el comedor.

Estábamos nuevamente en la casa de mis padres, aguardando por el Año Nuevo. Esta vez iba a ser todo mas intimo. Solo estábamos mis padres, mi hermano junto a Rose y Sharon, Alice y yo. Jasper tendría que hacer guardia en el hospital hasta las seis de la mañana. Nuestro invitado especial era Alec, quien con el asunto de la empresa estaba solo en nuestro país.

- Bueno familia, queremos darle una muy buena noticia – empezó a hablar mi padre. La verdad era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podría ser lo que tenían que anunciar.

- ¿Alguien ma se va a casar? – pregunto Sharon. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, menos yo, no tenia ánimos de nada. Pobrecita mi sobrina ya estaba traumada con las noticias del matrimonio.

- No cielo. – le dijo mi hermano acariciándole la cabeza - Pudimos atrapar con las manos en la masa a la persona que estaba tratando de robar tanto nuestra cuenta bancaria como la de los Volturi. Su Año Nuevo va a ser tras las rejas – siguió Emmet. ¿Entonces si había alguien tratando de robarnos? Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tenso.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunto mi madre.

- Cuando comenzamos a negociar con Aro, teníamos un espía que trataba de seguir todos nuestros movimientos. Era de saber público que manejábamos muchísima cantidad de dinero, y la persona que quería quedarse con la fortuna estaba al pendiente de los nuevos proyectos. Por eso hable con Emmet y comenzamos con la investigación. Alertamos a los Vulturi para que hicieran lo mismo, y efectivamente había alguien camuflado entre nosotros que quería dar el golpe maestro. – hablo mi padre.

- Pero gracias a Edward descubrimos de quien se trataba – hablo orgulloso mi hermano. Esperen dijo ¿Gracias a Edward_? "Oh, oh fuiste una tremenda idiota Bellita"_, me cantaba la vocecita de mi cabeza – con el viaje que hicieron a Londres – me miro Emmet – nos dimos cuenta que era Tanya quien levantaba muchas sospechas. Hasta que la última noche que estuvieron ahí, Edward lo comprobó y tuvo las primeras pruebas con una grabación. Es por eso que nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde tratando de planificar que íbamos a hacer. – concluyo mi hermano. ¿Entonces era con él con quien hablaba esa noche? Mi cabeza iba a estallar, no entendía nada.

- Tanya venia empecinada que quería casarse conmigo cuanto antes. Yo al principio pensaba que ambos estábamos enamorados, pero luego me di cuenta que ella solo quería mi dinero. Al casarse conmigo iba a tener toda la riqueza a su merced. Yo no iba a permitir que todo el trabajo de mi abuelo y mi padre fuera mandado a la ruina por la víbora de la que por un momento fue mi novia. – relato ahora Alec.

- Lo más importante es que pudimos descubrirla y teníamos muchas pruebas para denunciarla. Y ahora ya está pagando por su fraude. – concluyo el relato mi padre.

- ¿Fuiste tú Emmet el que hablo la última noche con Edward en Londres? – pregunte con mi voz llena de pánico.

- Si Bella, yo hable con él esa noche. ¿Tu sabias algo? Edward me pidió que no te metamos en esto, queríamos resguardarte.

- No, yo no sabía nada. – le conteste.

Estaba histérica, confundida, tenía ganas de gritar. Fui una estúpida, una tremenda idiota. Entendí cualquier cosa, todo fue un gran malentendido. _Te lo dije,_ canturreo mi cabeza. Había culpado a Edward por nada. Me había alejado de él y había pensado que era capaz de engañarnos a todos para conseguir el acceso a las cuentas de la empresa, cuando era todo lo contrario. Él estaba ayudando a encontrar al culpable y no solo que quería quedarse con nuestra empresa sino también con la de los Vulturi. Me odiaba a mí misma. Tenía que hablar con el cuanto antes, pedirle disculpas por no haber confiado en él, sabía que iba a ser difícil que me perdonara, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Esta vez no sería más cobarde y me enfrentaría a lo que sea con tal de conseguir su perdón.

- Ya vuelvo – avise y me fui al patio trasero.

Saque mi celular y marque el número de Edward. Este me mando al buzón rápidamente, otra vez. Empecé a pensar lo peor. En un ataque desesperado marque al número de Esme, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él lo más rápido posible. Tenía que decirle mis sentimientos y lo más importante es que tenía que contarle que estábamos esperando un hijo personalmente.

_ - Haló _- pregunto la confundida voz de Esme. Se escuchaba mucho barullo del otro lado - _¿Bella?_

_ - Esme, si soy Bella. Discúlpame que te moleste a estas horas pero necesito saber donde esta Edward. Me urge hablar con él_ – pedí desesperada.

_ - Oh, Bella lo siento, pero lo veo difícil. Estamos en el aeropuerto. Pronto sale el vuelo de mi hijo._ – dijo con voz triste. Yo casi me caigo. No podía ser verdad Edward se estaba yendo y yo no había podido aclarar nada con él. Tenía que hacer lo imposible para localizarlo y rápido.

_ - ¿A qué hora sale el vuelo Esme?_ – pregunte.

_ - A las once y media._

_ - Gracias. Adiós_ – colgué.

No podía permitir que se fuera sin haber hablado con él. Haría lo que fuera para que me escuche. Salé disparada hacia el comedor y todos me miraron confundidos.

- Discúlpenme pero me tengo que ir – dije hablando aceleradamente y fui en busca de mi auto. Escuche como detrás mío mi familia gritaba mi nombre, pero no les di importancia.

Visualice mi reloj y eran las once de la noche, solo tenía media hora para alcanzarlo. Al menos tenía algo a favor, no estaba tan lejos el aeropuerto.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi destino, pregunte en la mesa de entrada los vuelos que estaban por despegar. En el horario que me dijo Esme había solo tres vuelos, uno a Argentina, otro a España y el otro a Inglaterra. Estaba casi segura que era al último destino al que se dirigía.

Por intuición femenina, corrí hacia la puerta en donde decía que había que embarcar para el tomar ese avión con destino a Londres. En la sala de espera visualice a Carlisle y a Esme de espaldas agitando sus brazos hacia una dirección. Suspire de alivio al saber que fui a la puerta correcta.

- ¡Bella! – exclamaron sorprendidos al unísono - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un Carlisle totalmente confundido.

- Busco a su hijo. – chille desesperada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Lo siento, pero acaba de atravesar esa puerta – me dijo una lagrimosa Esme.

Inevitablemente me largue a llorar, había hecho tanto esfuerzo para nada. Él se había ido. Me había dejado, nos había dejado. Nos había abandonado y sin saber que estaba enamorada de él y que estábamos esperando un hijo. Era toda mi culpa, por ser tan cobarde y tan idiota.

"_Vuelo 1423 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra ingresar por la puerta D, repito: Vuelo 1423 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra ingresar por la puerta D"_ llamaban los alto parlantes. Pero yo ya no escuchaba nada. Lo de alrededor mío dejo de existir. Lo deje ir, lo perdí y lo peor de todo es que nunca le di la oportunidad de escucharlo.

Cuando me estaba por dar por vencida. Todo paso como en las películas. Una cabellera castaña cobriza se asomo por la maldita puerta "D" y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Y el rostro de él demostraba asombro.

- ¡EDWARD! – grite a todo pulmón consiguiendo que las personas a mi alrededor me miraban de forma extraña, pero no me importaba. Comencé correr hasta donde los guardias me dejaron y para mi suerte Edward se acerco hasta mí haciendo el encuentro más fácil.

Una vez que quedamos frente a frente, mi mano acaricio su mejilla tratando de darme cuenta que era real. Que efectivamente estaba ahí, conmigo y no se había ido, al menos todavía.

- Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto confundido cerrando los ojos e inclinando su rostro hacia mi mano.

- Lo siento – comencé – fui una idiota, estúpida. Una cobarde por no haberte dicho todo de un principio. Por no confiar en ti. Por decirte mentiroso, por no creerte, por todo. Lo siento Edward, no sé cómo hacer para que me perdones. – le dije todo rápidamente sintiendo como caían lagrimas en mi rostro. Edward me limpio las lágrimas que caían con sus pulgares.

- No sabes lo mal que me sentí Bella. Yo ya te dije todo ayer. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- Emmet. Él fue el que me dijo como fueron las cosas. Yo escuche la conversación que tuvieron y pensé que me usabas. Lo siento tanto. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? – pregunte hipando.

- No hay nada que perdonar Bella, solo necesito que confíes en mi. – respondió mirándome fijamente.

"_Vuelo 1423 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra ingresar por la puerta D_" volvían a repetir los molestos alta voces.

- ¿Por qué te vas Edward? No puedes irte– le dije aferrando su camisa en mis manos.

- No podía estar mas así Bella, necesito separarme de ti, Bella. – me dijo separando mis manos de su camisa pero sin apartarlas de su pecho.

- Pero quiero que sepas algo antes, luego decidirás si quieres irte o no, yo sabré entenderte… – dije sintiendo como mi corazón se comprimía con cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

- Espera, solo necesito que respondas a una pregunta ¿Lo harás? – me pregunto agarrándome ambas manos con su mano libre, yo solo asentí. - ¿Qué sientes por mi Bella?

- Te amo – esas dos simples palaras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo. Jamás se las había dicho a un hombre ni tampoco sentí ese sentimiento antes.

Por el rostro de Edward se dibujo una sonrisa enorme. Dejo caer la valija que tenía en sus manos y me agarro fuertemente por la cintura. Acerco su rostro al mío y yo termine de acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Lo bese de una manera que estaba segura nunca lo había besado, quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él, que estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había hecho mal. Que lo amaba con cada fibra de mí ser. Que no quería dejarlo ir nunca. Al parecer él también quería demostrarme lo mismo porque me besaba de igual manera. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, nuestras lenguas danzaban y mi corazón latía desbocado. Si este iba a ser nuestro último beso, lo disfrutaría. Eleve mis manos hacia su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo, el llevo una de sus manos a mi nuca y me apretó contra él profundizando el beso, la otra mano aun descansaba en mi cintura. De seguro le estábamos dando un espectáculo a todo el aeropuerto, pero no me interesaba. En este momento solo quería disfrutar de lo que me quedaba de Edward. Una vez que nos separamos por la maldita necesidad de respirar nuestras frentes aun estaban pegadas.

- Yo también te amo – me dijo luego de unos minutos. Por mi cara se extendió una sonrisa. Yo acerque mi rosto y lo volví a besar. Esta vez no fue un beso extenso, sino uno corto y apasionado.

"_Vuelo 1423 con destino a Londres, Inglaterra ingresar por la puerta D, último aviso para abordar"._ Sonó otra vez ese maldito aparato.

- No te vayas Edward– le pedí triste. – supongo que me no vas a perdonarme fácilmente, y me lo merezco pero por favor no nos abandones… - el me callo poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

- Supones mal – me dijo tocándome la nariz con su dedo índice, lo mire confundida. – si tú me amas no tengo que irme a ningún lado. – una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. – mi lugar esta junto a ti, para siempre. Te amo tanto, que ya no puedo estar separado de ti.

- Me alegro mucho, porque yo tampoco soportaría estar lejos de ti, me iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar junto a ti. Te amo – conteste con el corazón en la mano dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amor – me dijo y me fije en mi reloj y ya eran las doce de la noche.

- Feliz Año nuevo Edward – conteste.

Nuevamente nos volvimos a besar pero ahora con tranquilidad, teníamos el resto de nuestras vidas para estar juntos. Ya lo malo había pasado, ahora por fin estábamos juntos. Ahora podía decirle cuanto lo amaba sin miedo, gritarle a todo el mundo lo que sentía por él y él me correspondida. Cuando Edward me estrecho más a su cuerpo, tratando de que quedemos totalmente juntos, hubo un impedimento que hizo que no pueda hacerlo. Me dejo de besar y me quedo viendo con los ojos como platos. Llevo sus manos a mi vientre y lo comenzó a acariciar, dándose cuenta de lo abultado que estaba. Siempre soñé con este momento, en el que él se enteraba que estaba embarazada y sintiera su fuerte mano acariciar a nuestro hijo.

- Bella, ¿Estas…? – dejo la pregunta inconclusa.

- Si Edward, estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres – le dije temiendo su reacción. – juro que trate de decírtelo en los últimos días, de verdad que lo intente. Lamento habértelo ocultado por mucho tiempo y que te hayas perdido varias cosas del bebe. Ahora me estarás odiando y te comprendo, pero… - y no pude terminar la frase porque los labios de Edward aprisionaban los míos.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me alzo en los aires dando vueltas junto a mí. Yo estaba más que feliz había aceptado de una muy buena manera la noticia. Me beso de una forma que haría que me derrita.

- Papá… voy a ser papá Bella – hablaba eufórico dándonos vueltas – ¡te amo, te amo! - Gritaba. – espera, ¿De cuánto estas?

- ¿No estás enojado conmigo? ¿No tienes ganas de ahorcarme por no habértelo dicho?- le pregunte.

- Solo cállate y responde mi pregunta – dijo sonriendo moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados.

- Estoy de un poco más de cuatro meses – conteste. Y lo que hizo a continuación no me lo esperaba. Se agacho a la altura de mi vientre y dejo un beso allí.

En menos de cinco meses te voy a conocer. Pero por ahora me voy a encargar de hablarte todos los días para que reconozcas mi voz. Ya te amo hijo. – le dijo a nuestro bebe y yo me largue a llorar – no sabes lo feliz que me haces Bella, la mejor noticia que me dieron en la vida – me dijo dándome un beso. Cuando giramos nuestros rostros vimos como había una ronda de personas que nos miraban con una divertida sonrisa. De seguro para todos estábamos haciendo un espectáculo. Mis mejillas estaban sonrosadas por tanta atención – vamos con mis padres, que nos miran como si tuviéramos tres cabezas – dijo bromista.

Fuimos hasta donde estaban Esme y Carlisle con una expresión confundida pero con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo una mueca muy graciosa. Cuando llegamos con ellos Esme me envolvió en un abrazo al estilo Emmet Swan. Me parece que a más de uno se le pego esa faceta de mi hermano.

- Abuela, voy a ser abuela – murmuro Esme en un oído. Estaba claro que ambos estaban enterados de mi estado. Con el espectáculo que habíamos armado supongo que todo el aeropuerto estaba al tanto de la espera de nuestro hijo.

- Se lo tenían muy bien guardado – comento Carlisle una vez que recibimos sus felicitaciones.

- Comparto el comentario – dijo Edward mirándome y apretándome la cintura con una mano colocando la otra en mi vientre.

- Oh, Edward, como me alegro que no nos abandones una vez más. Bella voy a estar agradecida contigo toda la vida. – nos dijo Esme.

Luego de unos minutos, emprendimos el viaje de vuelta. Esme y Carlisle iban en su auto y Edward y yo en el mío. En todo el trayecto al edificio Edward mantuvo mi mano entre las suyas encima de la palanca de cambios. En cada semáforo que parábamos nos besábamos o simplemente nos mirábamos de forma cómplice. Decidimos ir a mi departamento para terminar de conversar.

- Hogar, dulce hogar – exclame cuando abrí la puerta del departamento. Me saque el abrigo y lo coloque en el sillón. Lo mismo hizo Edward entrando detrás mío.

Fui hacia la cocina y me serví una rica porción de helado que había en el refrigerador. Sentí unas manos abrazarme por la cintura y un camino de besos en mi cuello. Yo automáticamente incline éste hacia un lado para que Edward tenga mayor acceso a esa parte de mi cuerpo.

- No te das una idea de lo mucho que te extrañe - me dijo dándome la vuelta y besando ahora mi cuello pero de esa perspectiva.

- Si es una porción de lo que te extrañe yo, se cómo se siente. – respondí llevando mis manos a su sedoso cabello y acercando su rostro al mío.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahora no solo tengo una novia sino que también voy a ser papá – dijo feliz.

- Así que novia eh… - comente burlona – nunca me lo preguntaste – agregue con una sonrisa.

- ¡Oh! Pero que tonto soy… - exclamo – señorita Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me haría el honor de aceptar ser mi novia? – pregunto abrazándome fuertemente.

- Mmm… déjame pensar… - conteste pensativa llevando el ultimo bocado de mi helado a la boca – por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz.

- Te amo – dijo y estampo su boca a la mía.

Nos comenzamos a besar hambrientamente, lo había echado muchísimo de menos, sus labios, sus caricias, su perfume, todo en él. Pero ya todo había pasado, ahora era la _novia_ de Edward Cullen.

Me levanto en el aire, y yo enrede mis piernas entorno a su cintura. Comencé a despeinar todo su sedoso cabello y a acariciarle la nuca. Por su lado, él hacia círculos imaginarios en la piel expuesta de mi muslo.

No sé si era por el motivo que extrañaba muchísimo estar con Edward o eran las hormonas del embarazo que hacían que este al límite. Necesitaba que Edward apagara el fuego que sentía en mi interior.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, nos llevo rápidamente a mi habitación. Al llegar me acostó con suma delicadeza en la cómoda cama. Me miro con un amor infinito y sonrió. Yo en respuesta lo acerque a mí haciendo que quedara encima de mi cuerpo. Comencé a desabrocharle los botones de su estorbosa camisa, uno por uno, torturándolo. Cuando acabe de sacarle la revolee hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

Edward comenzó a hacer un camino de besos desde mi mejilla hasta el inicio de mis pechos. Llevo sus manos hacia las tiras del vestido que traía puesto. Dejando un beso en mis hombros en el trayecto. Comenzó a acariciar mis senos por encima del sujetador, solo era un roce. Pero mis pechos estaban muy sensibles debido al embarazo y cada toque era una tortura para mí. Levante mi espalda, para darle a entender que desabrochara mi molesto sujetador y él así lo hizo. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, al igual que él.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, hasta bajar a mis sensibles pechos. Habían crecido un poco, debido a mi estado. Edward al verlos levanto la cabeza y me miro con fuego en los ojos. Enterró su cabeza entre mis senos y yo no podía parar de gemir. Mi novio comenzó a chupar, succionar, pellizcar y morder suavemente mis erectos pezones. Una vez que termino de atender ambos senos, comenzó a bajar su rostro, hasta llegar a mi vientre abultado donde dejo un sonoro beso.

- Los amo – pronuncio sobre nuestro hijo haciendo que mis ojos comenzaran a lagrimear.

Siguió el trayecto hasta sacar completamente el vestido que hace minutos atrás llevaba puesto, ahora solo me encontraba con las bragas puestas. Edward comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad aun con la ropa interior puesta, mientras que su boca atendía primero un pecho y luego el otro. Yo no podía dejar de jalarle el cabello, tanto que pensaba que le hacía daño, pero parecía que a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Cuando no pude aguantar más, lleve mis manos como pude hacia el cinturón de su pantalón y lo desabroche en un rápido movimiento. Baje la cremallera de su pantalón y se lo baje hasta las rodillas rápidamente. Él fue el encargado de sacárselos completamente.

Volvió a colocarse encima de mí, soportando todo su peso para no aplastarme. Subí mi rostro y nos besamos nuevamente, nunca pero nunca me iba a cansar de besarlo, ya era adicta a sus labios y no haría nada al respecto para cambiarlo, solo disfrutaría de él.

Comencé a acariciar su fuerte espalda, hasta bajar a sus glúteos y agarrarlos con ambas manos, Edward jadeo por la sorpresa y en ese momento ataque con mi lengua su boca. Ante este gesto el sonrió mordiéndome mi labio inferior en el proceso. Comencé a bajar sus bóxers y luego el termino con la tarea. Sus manos fueron directamente al elástico de mis bragas y los rompió. No sé qué problema tenia Edward con mis bragas, cuando tenía oportunidad las rompía. Pero en este momento en lo que menos iba a pensar era en el fallecimiento de mi ropa interior.

Sus largos dedos se adentraban en mis pliegues. Lleve la cabeza para atrás dejándole a Edward total acceso a mi cuello, el cual comenzó a besar y morder en repetidas ocasiones. Con su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris, mientras que dos de sus dedos ingresaban en mi interior. De mi boca salían números gemidos y podía sentir la sonrisa fanfarrona de Edward en mi cuello por ser él el culpable de mis gritos. Pero a este juego de tortura podían jugar dos.

Lleve mis manos hacia su masculinidad, que ya estaba lista para mí. Comencé a masajear primero sus testículos que hicieron que Edward muerda fuerte mi hombro, no me dolió, me excitó aun más. Una vez que termine de atender sus testículos, comencé a subir y bajar mi mano por toda su extensión, ganándome gemidos por parte de Edward que avalaban mi trabajo. Cuando lo sentí más duro – como si eso fuese posible – Edward nos dio la vuelta quedando yo arriba, comenzó a basar nuevamente mis pechos. En un movimiento rápido se sentó, llevándome a horcajadas suya.

- Te… necesito… princesa – dijo con la voz ronca rosando su miembro en mi entrada volviéndome loca.

- ¡Adentro… ya! – fue mi respuesta moviendo mis caderas en busca de fricción.

Automáticamente Edward me penetro, con una certera y fuerte estocada que hizo que se me nublara la vista por tanto placer. Comencé a moverme como una loca encima de él. Necesitaba que el fuego que estaba sintiendo en mi bajo vientre estalle. El miembro de Edward entraba y salía de mí de una forma lenta, pausada. Sabía que Edward quería alargar el momento, pero yo en este momento necesitaba otra cosa. Las hormonas del embarazo tenían total control en mi cuerpo y así se lo hice saber.

- Ed… Ward… por Dios… más fuerte – dije entre gemidos.

- Prince…. Sa… no sabes lo bien que se siente - respondió entre gemidos acelerando un poco sus movimientos, pero no era suficiente.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros para darme impulso y me eleve hasta que solo la punta del miembro de Edward estuviese dentro de mí. Me deje caer haciendo que entrara en mí de golpe. Hice el mismo movimiento unas cuantas veces con las manos de Edward en mi cadera ayudándome en el impulso hasta que ninguno pudo más.

Edward nos cambio de posición quedando yo debajo y comenzó a penetrarme frenéticamente. Sentía que mi orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de esquina, no iba a durar mucho más. Mis paredes estaban apretando el miembro de Edward y hacia que se intensificara el fuego que se esparcía dentro de mi bajo vientre.

- Te amo princesa – hablo Edward aumentando sus movimientos y fue todo lo que necesite para explotar.

El fuerte orgasmo me golpeo, venia estrellas, planetas, satélites y todas esas cosas que flotan en el espacio. Luego de dos estocadas mas sentí el líquido de Edward derramarse en mi interior.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradísimas, mi corazón latía desbocado pero nunca antes había estado tan feliz como esta noche. Era el mejor comienzo de año. Estaba con el hombre que me enseño a amar, a la espera de nuestro de hijo y lo más importante era que por fin él y yo estábamos juntos para no separarnos jamás.

- Te amo tanto Edward – le dije acurrucándome más entre sus brazos y colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- Y yo a ti princesa – contesto dejando un beso al tope de mi cabeza – extrañaba muchísimo estar así, sentir tu calor, tu aroma.

- Y yo también, como lo siento, fui una idiota – le dije bajando mi cabeza.

- Sh, sh… ahora no hablemos de eso, ya tendremos tiempo por la mañana – dijo colocándome encima de él, sintiendo su dureza en mi vientre haciendo que me moje instantáneamente.

- ¿Tan rápido? – pregunte burlona

- Fueron muchos meses sin ti – fue su respuesta y nos sumergimos en la pasión que nos rodeaba durante toda la noche.

_A recuperar el tiempo de la mejor y placentera manera posible_, pensé feliz.

_._

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaa! ¿Como estan?<p>

Nuevo capitulo =D ¿Que les pareció? Es uno de los mas largo que escribí :)

Al fin se aclararon y se arreglaron las cosas entre Edward y Bella. Al principio iba a hacer sufrir un poco a Bella, por ser tan cabezota y orgullosa, pero iba a alargar mucho la historia y no le veía sentido. Ademas no me gusta que esten separados por tanto tiempo.

Gracias, gracias y gracias a todos los que le dedican un pedacito de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Gracias tambien a los favoritos, alertas y reviews y por toda la buena onda. C=

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, un abrazo para todas.

**/Love with a vampire**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_Nuestras respiraciones estaban aceleradísimas, mi corazón latía desbocado pero nunca antes había estado tan feliz como esta noche. Era el mejor comienzo de año. Estaba con el hombre que me enseño a amar, a la espera de nuestro de hijo y lo más importante era que por fin él y yo estábamos juntos para no separarnos jamás. _

_ - Te amo tanto Edward – le dije acurrucándome más entre sus brazos y colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. _

_ - Y yo a ti princesa – contesto dejando un beso al tope de mi cabeza – extrañaba muchísimo estar así, sentir tu calor, tu aroma._

_ - Y yo también, como lo siento, fui una idiota – le dije bajando mi cabeza._

_ - Sh, sh… ahora no hablemos de eso, ya tendremos tiempo por la mañana – dijo colocándome encima de él, sintiendo su dureza en mi vientre haciendo que me moje instantáneamente._

_ - ¿Tan rápido? – pregunte burlona_

_ - Fueron muchos meses sin ti – fue su respuesta y nos sumergimos en la pasión que nos rodeaba durante toda la noche. _

_A recuperar el tiempo de la mejor y placentera manera posible, pensé feliz. _

.

**Capitulo 14**

**POV BELLA**

103 llamadas perdidas. 87 de Alice, 12 de Renée y 4 de Rosalie. Hicieron que caiga en la cuenta que nos les había avisado la razón por la cual me había ido de esa forma de la cena de Año Nuevo. Anote mentalmente que las llamaría a penas pueda.

Sentí unos brazos fuertes apretarme aun mas contra su duro cuerpo. Deje el celular en la mesita de luz estirando mi brazo libre.

A esto si lo llamaba un despertar. Estaba acurrucada al cuerpo de Edward con la sabana solo cubriendo las partes necesarias. Mire por la habitación y estaba toda nuestra ropa tirada por todo el lugar. Comencé a darle besos en el pecho hasta que supe que se había despertado.

- Buenos días dormilón – salude dejándole un beso en la barbilla.

- Sí que son buenos – contesto con la voz ronca dejando un beso en mi cabello – buenos días a ti también – saludo a nuestro bebe acariciando mi vientre. Recibiendo una pequeña patadita en respuesta.

Mis ojos se salían de sus cuencas y los de Edward no estaban mejor. Nos miramos y sonreímos como dos niños que comen dulces. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente cayeron por mis mejillas. Me sentía feliz, eufórica. Había sentido a nuestro hijo por primera vez, por fin se hacía notar y lo que era mucho mejor es que ya identificaba la voz de su padre.

- ¿Lo sentiste? – me pregunto Edward perplejo, yo asentí en respuesta - ¿Lo había hecho antes?

- Es la primera vez Edward, nuestro bebe está feliz – le dije colocando mi mano por encima de la de él en mi vientre, recibiendo otra patadita de nuestro hijo.

- Es tan hermoso Bella – hablo Edward con lagrimas en los ojos. Lleve mi mano libre hasta su mejilla y limpie esa solitaria lágrima que derramo. – y es nuestro – concluyo sonriendo.

- Solo nuestro – avale y nos comenzamos a besar de manera lenta, suave, pausada. Demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos.

Luego de ese maravilloso momento, nos fuimos a bañar juntos sin intenciones de hacer mas, ya que en la noche habíamos hecho el amor más de tres veces y mi cuerpo no aguantaría otra ronda mas, claro que en este momento yo no era dueña de mi cuerpo sino mis _hermosas _– nótese el sarcasmo – hormonas. Una caricia llevo a la otra y así se disparo otra sesión de pasión y amor en la ducha.

Una vez que salimos, luego de una hora. Edward comenzó a preparar el almuerzo y yo me acerque al teléfono para llamar a mi mejor amiga, que de seguro estaría histeria. Antes siquiera que diera tono ya había atendido.

_ - Mira quien se digno a llamarme por fin_ – exclamó la voz de mi mejor amiga que me la imaginaba haciendo una mueca divertida en su rostro - _¿tienes una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?_

_ - Lo sé, sé que me fui así sin más, y discúlpame. Pero necesitaba hacer algo muy importante. _– trate de justificarme.

_ - ¿y que puede ser más importante que yo?_ – pregunto ofendida.

_ - Fui a buscar a Edward_

_ - ¡¿QUÉ? _– grito tan fuerte en el teléfono que tuve que alejarlo de mi oreja.

_ - Así es Alice, al fin la cobarde Bella abandono mi cuerpo y fui a buscar a Edward._

_ - Dime que están juntos, dime, dime, dime. Oh estoy tan feliz, yo sabía que pronto se iban a aclarar las cosas. Al fin no fuiste tan cabezota y dejaste pensar a tu corazón aunque sea una vez. Ya sabe que van a tener un hijo, supongo que sí, digo si recién te acuerdas de llamarme y_ _casi pasan la una del mediodía supongo que estuvieron recuperando tiempo perdido, ¿O me equivoco? Claro que no, la gran Alice nunca se equivoca_ – dijo todo ese discurso tan rápido que me fue difícil entenderlo todo.

_ - Mmm… Alice, cuando nos veamos te cuento todo. Y tienes razón, ya estamos juntos y sabe que vamos a tener un hijo_. – del otro lado se escucho un chillido fuertísimo. ¿Qué se comió esta mujer? – _tengo que colgar Alice, nos vemos. Te quiero. Feliz año nuevo_

_ - Y yo a ti, no te preocupes que yo le hablo a tu mama. Feliz año para ustedes también. Beso_ – dijo y colgó.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – me pregunto Edward abrazándome por detrás y colocando sus manos en mi vientre. Yo en respuesta descanse todo mi cuerpo en el suyo poniendo mis manos encima de las de él.

- A veces Alice me da miedo – conteste risueña.

- ¿solo a veces? – comento burlón – vamos que el almuerzo está listo.

Nos fuimos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos a almorzar.

- Edward, yo… discúlpame por todo. De verdad, fui una idiota, cabezota, orgullosa, cobarde y mucho mas. – le dije agarrando su mano por encima de la mesa.

- Ya basta con eso Bella, ya te disculpaste un millón de veces. Estás perdonada, solo quiero que confíes en mí, jamás sería capaz de lastimar a la persona que más amo. – respondió serio dándole un apretón a mi mano. – pero ahora dime… ¿hace cuanto sabes que estás embarazada?

- Me entere cuando Alice se mudo, hace un mes más o menos. También lamento que te hayas perdido parte de mi embarazo. Pero tenía miedo de tu reacción y que no lo quieras.

- Por supuesto que no lo iba a querer – me dijo y lo mire confundida – lo amo del primer momento en que conocí la noticia y no puedo negarte que me hubiera encantado que me lo digas cuando recién te enteraste, pero lo importante es que ya los días negros pasaron – agrego con una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos brillosos. – así que todo nuestro distanciamiento fue por esa conversación con Emmet, ¿cierto? – pregunto.

- Hasta ayer no sabía que con Emmet había sido. Pero si, pensé que querías quedarte con nuestra fortuna y que me habías utilizado para sacarme información.

- Que ideas locas que tienes en tu pequeña cabeza, Bella. – dijo con una sonrisa de lado – pero ahora ya esta, Tanya está detrás de las rejas y no creo que salga por mucho tiempo.

- Qué suerte que se haya aclarado todo. ¿Quieres ver el ultrasonido del bebe? – pregunte una vez que terminamos de comer.

- Nada me haría más feliz – dijo Edward.

Levantamos los platos sucios y acomodamos más o menos la cocina y nos fuimos a la sala a ver a nuestro hijo. Sería la primera vez de Edward.

Una que vez que puse el video. La cara de mi novio no tenía descripción. Tenía los ojos aguados y una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Lo entendía perfectamente, así reaccione yo la primera vez que lo vi. Una vez que termino, me abrazo fuertemente y nos besamos apasionadamente.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo de conocerte – le hablo a mi vientre y recibió una patadita en respuesta.

- Me parece que él también está ansioso. – le dije risueña.

- ¿ya sabes qué será? – me pregunto

- Aun no, en la ecografía no salió nada. Quizás en la próxima ya podamos ver que será – le dije acariciando su cabello.

- Muy bien pequeño, pronto sabremos cómo llamarte – agrego Edward dejando un beso en mi vientre. – quiere hacerte una proposición – me dijo serio luego de unos instantes.

- ¿Qué proposición? – pregunte confundida.

- Sé que es rápido, pero no planeo perderme nada de nuestro hijo y tuyo por más tiempo. Quiero cuidarte, mimarte y darte todos los antojos que se te ofrezcan. Estar ahí cuando nuestro hijo se empiece a notar más y mas. No quiero estar más lejos de ti Bella, te necesito a mi lado, ser lo primero que veo cuando me despierto y lo ultimo cuando me voy a dormir. – recito serio. – quiero que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, ¿Qué dices? – me pregunto y la verdad que no me esperaba esa pregunta tan rápido.

- ¡Oh! – dije asombrada pero con una sonrisa en mis labios – por supuesto que si Edward – respondí abrazándolo y dándole un beso en los labios. Había perdido mucho tiempo con él y ahora haría todo lo posible para recuperarlo. Yéndonos a vivir juntos era el principio.

- Te amo tanto – me dijo intensificando nuestro beso.

Luego de otra larga y placentera sesión en el sofá, decidimos ir a la casa de mis padres para darles la noticia de una vez por todas. Habíamos reunidos a todos allí, hasta a los padres de Edward, que por más que ya estaban enterados solo sabían una parte de ello.

- ¡Bella! ¡Edward! – saludo mi mama cuando ingresamos a la sala de la casa. Puso su seño fruncido cuando nos vio llegar tomados de la mano. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

Estaban todos en la sala, cuando nos vieron los rostros de Alice y Rosalie tenían unas sonrisas enormes y la Emmet no se quedaba atrás. ¿Acaso él estaba al tanto de nuestra relación? Por otra parte Carlisle y Esme nos miraban con un profundo amor y con sonrisas cómplices. La cara de mi padre no tenía descripción.

- Buenas tardes – salude en un murmullo de voz y con la cara totalmente enrojecida.

- ¿Por qué esas caras? – nos pregunto Charlie.

La verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, al fin este día había llegado. Mis manos temblaban, era una tonta, era a mi familia que le íbamos a dar la noticia, pero igualmente temía la reacción. Edward noto como me temblaban las manos y me dio un ligero agarre en la que llevaba entre sus manos. Nos fuimos a sentar en el sillón vacío. Ahora era el momento.

- Bueno… - me aclare la garganta y me revolví incomoda en mi lugar – tenemos buenas noticias para darles. – dije mirando a Edward.

- ¿Se van a casad? – pregunto mi sobrinita intrigada.

- No, corazón no es eso – le conteste con una sonrisa.

- Queríamos decirles – hablo Edward luego de unos momentos – que con Bella nos amamos y somos novios. – concluyo.

Las reacciones fueron variadas. Alice y Rosalie chocaron palmas. Emmet abrazo fuertemente a Sharon y comenzó a saltar con ella. Mi madre abrazo a Esme y a Carlisle. Mi padre estaba serio en su lugar.

- ¡Oh! Bella no sabes que lo feliz que me hacen que hermoso regalo de Año Nuevo – dijo mi mama.

- Gracias mami, pero hay otra cosa – dije y nos pusimos de pie con Edward. Lo mire y asintió dándome fuerzas – Edward y yo… seremos padres. Estoy embarazada. – dije por fin. Hubo aplausos saltos por parte de casi todos. Mi madre estaba eufórica, Emmet estaba que saltaba por toda la casa y fue a abrazar a Edward en un abrazo demoledor. Sharon vino hacia mí y pidió que la alzara, me dio besos por toda la cara. Alice, Esme y Rosalie hablando de preparar las cosas para el nacimiento del próximo integrante de la familia y Carlisle que se acerco a su hijo para felicitarlo nuevamente. Me extraño que mi padre no esté en el lugar. Jamás hubiera esperado esa reacción de su parte, cuando dimos la noticia él se levanto y se fue.

- No te preocupes cariño, ya se le va a pasar – dijo mi madre adivinando mis pensamientos. Me abrazo fuertemente una vez que Sharon se fue junto a Edward. – ¿tan pronto me vas a hacer abuela por segunda vez? – me pregunto.

- ¿Estás feliz? – le pregunte.

- Claro que sí, mi única hija está embarazada, por supuesto que estoy feliz. Además que sacaste mi buen gusto déjame decirte – agrego chistosa – me encanta la pareja que haces con Edward y se nota que están muy enamorados. – concluyo dándome un abrazo – ya esta pancita se está notando, ¿De cuánto estas? – me pregunto acariciando mi vientre.

- Un poco más de cuatro meses – conteste.

Entre abrazos, felicitaciones y recomendaciones de Carlisle por mi estado de salud, nos fuimos al comedor para cenar. Mi padre no había salido de su despacho en ningún momento y eso me entristecía.

- No te pongas mal Bellita. No debe ser fácil para él que su única hija haga su vida – me dijo mi Emmet pasando sus enormes brazos por mis hombros. – así que con Edward ¿Eh? – me dijo moviendo sus cejas haciendo que me sonrojara. – no seas tonta.

- Te lo tomaste muy bien – afirme.

- Tú estás feliz y eso es todo lo que necesito. Además, Edward es como mi hermano, estaba al tanto de todo, salvo que seré tío. Eso me hace acordar que tendría que pegarle por tocar a mi hermanita – agrego con una sonrisa. – hombre mejor que Edward no va a haber. Estoy feliz porque sé que él no te va a lastimar, y es por eso que me alegro que hayan aclarado sus diferencias y por fin estén juntos.

- Gracias Emm, tu eres muy importante para mí. Te quiero mucho – le dije abrazándolo.

- Y yo a ti – me dijo estrechándome más a su cuerpo recibiendo una patadita en respuesta de su futuro sobrino o sobrina. Emmet se quedo helado y yo me reía de su cara. – ¡BELLA! Tu estomago me pateo. – dijo con la voz llena de pánico.

- Serás tonto Emmet – le dijo Edward dándole una palmada en el hombro – es tu sobrino o sobrina que te avisa que también te quiere – le dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

- ¿De verdad ya me quiere? – pregunto, a veces mi hermano era el ser mas infantil que conozco.

- Claro Emmet, serás su tío oso.

- ¡Hurra! – exclamo y nos fuimos a ubicar a nuestros lugares en la mesa.

Cuando terminamos la rica cena y aclaramos las dudas de todos. Contamos como empezó nuestra relación, contamos el malentendido que hubo y lo más importante es que comentamos que nos iríamos a vivir juntos.

Decidí levantarme de la mesa y dirigirme al despacho de Charlie. Sabía que estaba triste porque veía a su hija crecer, pero tenía que entender que ya estaba grande para formar mi propia familia. También tenía que hacerle saber que jamás me iría de su lado, por más que ahora me tenga que dedicar a mi familia, nunca iba a reemplazarlo. Nada ni nadie iba a cambiar el lugar que él tenía en mi corazón. Edward me miraba expectante, yo solo le hice un gesto y el capto enseguida lo que quería decirle, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y yo fui junto a mi padre. Cuando llegue a la puerta del escritorio golpee la puerta, pero al ver que no respondía decidí entrar igual.

- ¿Papá? – pregunte asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta.

- Pasa – respondió con voz seria.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte una vez que estuve al lado suyo.

- Nada – dijo secamente.

A mí no podía engañarme. Mi madre siempre dijo que había heredado el carácter de mi padre y es por eso que sabia como tratarlo. Sonreí interiormente.

- Papa, se que estas molesto, pero quiero que entiendas que no voy a dejar de quererte ni Edward va a reemplazar tu lugar. Eres una de las personas más importantes que tengo y que escúchame bien, jamás voy te voy dejar. Nada ni nadie va a cambiar el titulo de padre que tienes tú. Nada va a hacerme olvidar todo lo que me enseñaste. Lo que me cuidaste y luchaste día a día para nunca nos faltara nada y tuviéramos un futuro maravilloso. Papi, gracias a ti y a mama soy lo que soy ahora. Me dieron la vida y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes. Pero ya crecí y llego el momento de formar mi propia familia. Amo a Edward y él me ama a mí, y estoy muy feliz. Vamos a tener un hijo y tú vas a ser su abuelo consentidor. – le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Ven aquí – me dijo abriendo sus brazos. Yo rápidamente lo abrace y comencé a llorar. Mi padre siempre que me sentía mal me daba esos abrazos reconfortadores que hacían que todo el mal pasara. – es difícil ver a tu hijita crecer y formar su propia familia Bella, disculpa mi reacción. Pero sabía que este día en algún momento llegaría. Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo voy a ser. Y ahora voy a tener a otro nieto que mimar – me dijo acariciando mi cabello. – te quiero tanto hija.

- Y yo a ti papá – respondí.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en la misma posición. Hasta que sentí como la puerta se abría y se asomaba la cabeza de mi madre. Cuando entro una enorme sonrisa se instalo en sus labios.

- Están hermosos para la foto – nos dijo.

- ¿Alguien dijo hermoso? – pregunto Emmet entrando también.

- Claro que si hijo – le respondió mi papa sonriendo.

- Todos los Swan sean reunidos – dije en broma.

- ¡Abrazo familiar! – exclamo mi hermano y tanto él como mi mamá vinieron hacia nosotros y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo.

- No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Ustedes son por los que lucho todos los días – comento mi padre.

- Basta de emociones por hoy, si seguimos así inauguraremos el arroyo Swan – dijo mi madre limpiándose las lagrimas. – vamos al comedor que todos estarán preguntando por nosotros. ¿Se te paso el mal humor a ti? – le pregunto Renée a Charlie.

- Ya déjalo mamá. Vamos - dije abrazando a mi papá.

- Siempre en defensa de tu padre Bella, ¿A mi quien me defiende? – pregunto al aire mi celosa madre.

- El gran Emmet la salva. – comento mi hermano e hizo que nos riéramos.

Cuando nos dirigimos nuevamente al comedor, todos nos miraban con una sonrisa. Edward me guiño el ojo y Alice aplaudía en el aire. Cuando se hicieron más de las doce saludamos y nos fuimos hacia _nuestro_ hogar.

- Me están matando los pies – le dije a Edward una vez que nos acostamos en mi habitación. Que ahora era nuestra.

- Puedo hacerte un masaje – propuso con voz ronca.

- Nada sería mejor, pero luego – le dije y el hizo un adorable puchero. - ¿Dónde viviremos?

- Me gustaría que tengamos una casa, ¿Qué dices?

- Me encantaría, pero sale mucho dinero Edward.

- Bella, sabes que el dinero no es el problema. Por ahora podemos quedarnos en tu departamento hasta encontrar la casa indicada, luego venderemos mi departamento y compraremos nuestra casa. Tengo en mente una bien grande con un hermoso patio donde nuestros hijos puedan jugar hasta cansarse. Porque señorita Swan, planeo tener muchos hijos con usted.

- ¿Ah sí? – pregunte burlona - ¿Cuántos quiere señor Cullen?

- Mmm… déjeme pensar, con 14 me conformo – dijo y yo abrí grandes los ojos.

- ¡¿Catorce? Hasta tres mi cuerpo resiste, mas no – le dije burlona.

- Tres son muy pocos, ya veremos que nos deparara el futuro. Por ahora con ver llegar al primero y tenerte todos los días de mi vida al lado mío me conformo. Eso sí, solo por ahora.

- Te amo – le dije acercándome a su boca.

- Y yo a ti. – respondió intensificando el beso - ¿Puedo hacerte el masaje ya? – pregunto en mis labios.

- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras – respondí y rápidamente nuestras prendas volaron por los aires.

Esa noche volvimos a amarnos como siempre. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor era un sentimiento nuevo encontrado. Lo amaba tanto que hasta yo misma me sorprendía que cada día que pasara lograra amarlo todavía más. Y lo más sorprende aun es que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Algo bueno en la vida anterior habré hecho para que me manden a este Dios Griego que era todo mío y el encargado de hacerme sentir tanto placer.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¡Holaa! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo C=<p>

Ya estamos en la recta final, es el ante ultimo capitulo, el que viene ya es el ultimo y luego el epilogo. Me pone muy nostálgica que ya se este terminando.

¿Que les pareció? Poco a poco se están adecuando a la vida de pareja y ya todos están enterados de lo suyo. El mini Edward o la mini Bella ya se hace sentir.

Ya saben si quieren un adelanto del próximo capitulo, solo pidanlo.

Cuando termine de publicar** "Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba"** voy a empezar a publicar mi nueva historia, que la tengo bastante adelantada. Aprovecho que todavía estoy de vacaciones así puedo escribirlas con mas tiempo. Se llama **"Solo necesito a alguien como tu"** y ya esta subido el prologo, pásense por ella y díganme que tal les parece.

Millones de gracias para todos los que leen esta historia, tanto para las lectoras que dejan reviews como para las fantasmas =). Tambien agradezco por los favoritos y alertas pero por sobre todo por apoyar esta historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente...

Un abrazo fuertisimo para todos.

**/Love with a vampire**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Capitulo anterior: **

_ - Tres son muy pocos, ya veremos que nos deparara el futuro. Por ahora con ver llegar al primero y tenerte todos los días de mi vida al lado mío me conformo. Eso sí, solo por ahora._

_ - Te amo – le dije acercándome a su boca._

_ - Y yo a ti. – respondió intensificando el beso - ¿Puedo hacerte el masaje? – pregunto en mis labios._

_ - Puedes hacerme lo que quieras – respondí y rápidamente nuestras prendas volaron por los aires._

_Esa noche volvimos a amarnos como siempre. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor era un sentimiento nuevo encontrado. Lo amaba tanto que hasta yo misma me sorprendía que cada día que pasara lograra amarlo todavía más. Y lo más sorprende aun es que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Algo bueno en la vida anterior habré hecho para que me manden a este Dios Griego que era todo mío y el encargado de hacerme sentir tanto placer. _

.

**Capitulo 15**

**POV BELLA**

- ¿Tú estás loca Alice? – le pregunte gritando. - ¿Cómo vas a pintar la habitación de rosa si todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebe?

- Ya te dije que yo presiento que va a ser niña, no sé cómo no me entiendes.

- ¡EDWARD! – grite

- Amor, ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto mi agitado novio una vez que llego hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Emmet estaba detrás de él aguantando la risa.

- Alice quiere pintar el cuarto de rosa. Todavía no entiende que no sabemos qué va a ser el bebe – refunfuñe como niña pequeña cruzándome de brazos.

- Alice – comenzó a hablar Edward en tono dulce – entiende que todavía no sabemos qué va a ser nuestro hijo. Por favor colabora con nosotros y pinten esta linda habitación del verde pastel – concluyo.

- ¡Agh! Muy bien, ustedes ganan. Vamos a pintar de ese aburrido verde. Luego no digan que yo no les avise – dijo una molesta Alice agarrando las brochas.

- Tú, ni pienses en pintar ni una porción. ¿Entendido? – me dijo Edward.

- Claro, ahora soy la inútil que no puede hacer nada, ¿no? – pregunte enojada.

- Cielo, sabes que lo digo por tu bien, no puedes treparte en ningún lado con esa tremenda barriga que traes.

- ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA? Discúlpame pero tú tienes toda la culpa de que este así – le dije colérica.

- Amor, no estás gorda. Eres la mujer más preciosa del mundo. Estas hermosa, pero llevas a nuestro hijo dentro y no puedes hacer ningún esfuerzo, ya sabes lo que dijo la doctora. Déjalos a Alice y a Emmet que terminen de pintar. Nosotros vamos a acomodar las cosas en nuestra habitación – dijo acercándose a abrazarme – sabia que decían que los últimos meses se ponían difíciles pero nunca me imagine que tanto.

- Perdóname – le dije lagrimeando recibiendo un beso de su parte. Escuche unas risitas detrás de nosotros - ¿De qué mierda te ríes Emmet Swan? – le grite a mi hermano.

- De nada hermanita. Por dios ya me había olvidado cómo se ponen – murmuro Emmet, pero lo escuche perfectamente.

- ¡Cállate Emmet! – exclame.

- Claro – respondió mi hermano con cara de susto y se puso a pintar las paredes.

Nos fuimos con Edward a la habitación principal y comencé a acomodar nuestra ropa en el armario. Hoy estábamos terminando de organizar nuestra nueva casa, por fin llego el día en que nos mudábamos definitivamente. Nos costó muchísimo conseguir una nueva vivienda y mas con todos los requisitos que teníamos. Pero cuando llegamos a esta casa me enamore a primera vista.

Era una casa grande, pero no en exageración. Tenía cinco recamaras y cuatro baños. Un hermoso y amplio jardín con piscina que les serviría a nuestros hijos para disfrutarlo a lo máximo. También tenía una cocina amplia junto a un comedor muy lindo y espacioso. Poseía unos enormes ventanales que hacía que entre luminosidad natural todo el día. Lo que más me gustaba era que fue la casa que siempre soñé. Nuestra habitación era totalmente hermosa, tenía mucho espacio y un baño privado con una hermosa vista hacia el patio trasero. Lo mejor era que estaba junto a la habitación que iba a ser del bebe y podríamos ir hasta allí sin tardar mucho.

En toda la casa predominaban los colores cálidos. Ya había terminado la decoración junto a Esme, Renée, Rosalie y Alice. Había fotos nuestras por toda la casa, también habíamos colgado todos los ultrasonidos de nuestro bebe. Cada vez faltaba menos para que lo podamos conocer.

Solo nos faltaba terminar de decorar su habitación y alistar la habitación principal y estaría lista e impecable.

Últimamente yo me cabreaba por todo. Me habían dicho que en los últimos meses iba a estar un poco histérica, pero jamás me imagine que iba a estar tan insoportable. Menos mal que Edward se bancaba todos mis berrinches. Era un santo que siempre hacia todo lo que este a su alcance para contentarme.

- ¿Falta algo más? – me pregunto mi novio.

- No amor, ya está todo. – respondí sentándome en la cómoda cama y subiendo mis pies al colchón.

- ¿Cansada?

- No sabes cuánto. Mira mis pies parecen dos sapos reventados – le dije señalándolos.

- Ven que te hago masajes – dijo mientras recorría mis pies con sus hermosas manos.

- Estoy enorme – comente acariciando mi prominente barriga.

- Es normal amor, ya estas casi de nueve meses.

- Cada vez falta menos para conocerlo. ¿Qué crees que será?

- No lo sé, me gustaría que sea una niña que se parezca a ti.

- Yo quiero que sea un niño que se parezca a ti – retruque con una sonrisa sintiendo como hijo se movía en mi interior.

Así era, ya estaba entrando en las últimas instancias de mi embarazo. En unos días cumpliría los nueve meses. Mi bebe, que aun no dejaba ver de qué sexo era, cada vez se movía mas y hacia actos de presencia en todo momento. La obstetra me había dicho que no iba a ser raro que en un día de estos rompiera fuente. Era por ese motivo que tenía preparado un bolso con todo lo que necesitáramos en caso de emergencia. Estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre. Pero Edward me espantaba todo el miedo que sentía diciendo que los dos juntos íbamos a hacer lo posible para criar de la mejor manera a nuestro hijo.

En algún momento a causa del relajante masaje que me daba mi novio me quede profundamente dormida.

…

- Me encanta – dije acomodando los peluchitos en la cuna.

- Solo falta terminar de acomodar la ropita en el cajonero y esta oficialmente lista. – dijo Edward, acomodando las prendas de nuestro bebe en su pequeño armario.

- Edward, estaba pensando – dije acariciando mi enorme vientre - no elegimos nombres todavía.

- Tienes razón – respondió - ¿Qué nombre te gustaría?

- No lo sé – dije pensativa – tengo una idea, tú eliges el nombre si es nena y yo si es varón.

- Hecho – dijo y ambos nos sumergimos en nuestros pensamientos.

Estábamos terminando de alistar la habitación de nuestro hijo o hija, hacia una semana que nos habíamos mudado completamente y terminado los detalles que faltaban. Pero como mi mejor amiga Alice le había comprado tanta ropita al bebe, no fue hasta hoy que pudimos meter todas las prendas en el enorme armario que había en la habitación. Como el bebe no dejaba ver su sexo todavía, teníamos que estar preparados para ambas opciones.

Cuando termine de acomodar la cunita del bebe sentí un liquido caliente bajar entre mis piernas. Mis ojos se abrieron asustados de par en par. Esta no era una falsa alarma, había roto la fuente.

- Edward – le avise respirando erráticamente.

- Amor, no me parece bien que lo llamemos igual que yo, imagina que cuando nos llamen ambos vamos a darnos la vuelta, no lo veo conveniente – me dijo.

- Rompí la fuente – le dije llena de pánico.

- Cielo ese nombre es… ¡¿QUÉ? – dijo una vez que me entendió.

- Si amor, rompí la fuente. – volví a repetir - Tenemos que ir al hospital.

- Por dios, amor respira como nos dijeron en el curso preparto. Inhala, exhala – dijo haciendo la representación pero seguía estático en su lugar.

- Edward mueve tu culo y llévame al hospital – le grite

- ¿Eh? Oh claro, discúlpame amor – dijo y me levanto en sus brazos hasta el auto.

Una vez que me dejo en el vehículo, entro nuevamente a la casa y busco el bolso que teníamos preparado y lo guardo en el baúl. Conecto la alarma de la casa y se subió al asiento del conductor y arranco el auto a toda velocidad. Yo me revolvía en mi lugar inquieta, sentía mucha presión en mi vientre y un dolor inmenso en esa zona. Edward me tomo de la mano y en ningún momento del camino la soltó.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, había una enfermera esperándonos con una silla de ruedas, en algún momento del trayecto Edward logro avisarle a su padre que me había puesto de parto y el alisto todo el lugar. Para mi suerte trabajaba en el mismo lugar que mi obstetra de cabecera.

- Ya voy contigo amor – me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente mientras se iba hacia la mesa de entrada para hacer todos los papeleríos. A mí me llevaron a una habitación, y rápidamente vino la obstetra a revisarme.

- Muy bien Bella, ya llevas seis centímetros de dilatación. Es rapidísimo tu labor de parto. Esperaremos un poco más, mientras te vamos a poner una epidural, es para que no sientas tanto dolor, ¿De acuerdo? – yo solo asentí. El dolor que estaba sintiendo era muy difícil de describir. Sabía que ser mujer duele, pero nunca me imagine que tanto. A los pocos minutos de irse la doctora entro Edward pálido y se notaba que estaba nervioso.

- Ya les avise a tu familia amor – me dijo agarrándome la mano. - ¿Duele? – pregunto.

- Como los mil demonios – respondí jadeando por el dolor.

Sentí como la puerta se abrió y entraba un grupo de médicos para revisarme. Me pusieron la epidural y el dolor cesó aunque no del todo, sentí un gran alivio. En el ultrasonido que me hicieron mostro que estaba todo perfectamente y que el bebe estaba en la posición adecuada para el nacimiento, pero aun no se veía su sexo. Al parecer quería darnos una sorpresa.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado más de tres horas de estar en esa camilla. Edward en ningún momento se fue de mi lado y se lo agradecía, estaba muy nerviosa y él era el único que lograba tranquilizarme. Toda mi familia estaba en la sala de espera. Claro que no los dejaron pasar, si era por ellos estarían todos en la sala de partos.

Sentí un leve pinchazo en mi vientre y unas ganas tremendas de pujar. Al parecer la hora había llegado.

Rápidamente cuando me revisaron por última vez me avisaron que ya tenía los diez centímetros de dilatación y me llevaron para la sala de partos. Cuando alistaron todo, entro Edward junto a mí con la ropa del quirófano.

- Vamos amor, yo se que tu puedes hacerlo – me alentó, pero aunque me hayan colocado la epidural sentía un dolor inmenso.

- Te amo mucho Edward, pero la próxima vez que me toques tu amiguito va a tener ropita, ¿Entendido? – le dije soportando el dolor mientras veía como el grupo de médicos se reían - Este dolor es inhumano. – le dije jadeando mientras apretaba la mano de mi novio, que seguro lograría estrangulársela.

- Muy bien Bella, a la cuenta de tres vas a pujar fuerte. – me dijo la doctora. – uno, dos, tres. Puja – me dijo y yo puje con todas mis fuerzas – muy bien, vamos Bella. Uno, dos, tres, puja – repitió y yo pujaba todo lo que podía.

- Eso es amor, ya falta poco – me alentaba Edward.

- Uno, dos, tres. Puja – decía la doctora y yo le hacía caso.

- No… puedo… - dije entre gritos.

- Claro que si Bella, tú puedes, haz el último esfuerzo, ya casi viene – me dijo la doctora pero ya no tenía fuerzas.

- Vamos cariño, falta poco para conocer a nuestro bebe – me dijo Edward.

Cuando la doctora volvió a contar hasta tres puje con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban y escuche el sonido más bello que puede escuchar una mujer. Era mi bebe llorando. Al que tuve en mi vientre nueve meses, por fin lo escuchaba. Mire a Edward y de nuestros ojos salían innumerables lagrimas, una hermosa sonrisa estaba instalada en sus labios. Se acerco hasta mí, y me dio un rápido beso.

- Es un hermoso y saludable niño. Venga papa, serás tú el que corte el cordón – le dijo la obstetra y Edward se fue junto a ella. Cuando ya corto el cordón lo pusieron en mi pecho.

Un sentimiento de puro amor me rodeo. Era la criaturita más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Era tan chiquitito y tan nuestro. Se podía diferenciar que tenia los pelitos de la cabeza de ese extraño color castaño cobrizo pero todavía era muy chiquito para saber a quien se parecía.

- Muy bien papas, ahora tenemos que llevar a limpiarlo – nos dijo una de las enfermeras y se lo llevo.

- Es hermoso – le dije a Edward.

- Es nuestro, Bella – contesto Edward dándome un beso en los labios – gracias, es el mejor regalo que me dieron. Te amo tanto – dijo colocando su frente en la mía.

- Gracias a ti – conteste y sentí como mis parpados me pesaban.

Lo último que sentí fui cuando la camilla comenzó a moverse y decían el número de una habitación.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la imagen más linda. Edward tenia a nuestro bebe en brazos y lo miraba embelesado. Nuestro hijo le agarro fuertemente el dedo índice con una de sus manitos y la otra la tenía en su boquita. Cuando se percato que estaba despierta se acerco a mi lado y dejo al bebe con sumo cuidado en mi pecho. Quien se acomodo rápidamente buscando su fuente de alimento. Con mis instintos maternales, libere un pecho del camisón que tenia puesto y acerque la pequeña boquita de mi hijo hasta mi pezón. Mi hijo al entrar en contacto con mi pecho con su cálida boca comenzó a chupar. Al principio me dolió un poquito, pero luego me acostumbre. Era increíble como mi cuerpo se transformaba en base a lo que el bebe necesitaba.

- Es precioso – murmuro Edward viendo la escena fascinado - ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

- Estuve pensando, ¿te gusta Anthony?

- Ese es mi segundo nombre – dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

- Así es, quiero que lleve parte de tu nombre.

- Me encanta, así que bienvenido a la familia Anthony Cullen – dijo mi novio y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor.

Se entreabrió la puerta y vimos las caras de todos nuestros familiares_. A soportar al batallón,_ pensé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

…

- Es muy chiquitito – dijo mi sobrinita con una voz más fluida y clara. - ¿Va a poder jugar conmigo?

- Cuando sea más grande, claro que si corazón – le respondí a Sharon, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Estábamos en casa de Emmet y Rosalie. El tiempo pasaba volando, hace más de un mes que Anthony había nacido y al fin nos pudimos acomodar a esta nueva responsabilidad que teníamos Edward y yo. Al principio no fue fácil, todas la madrugadas era levantarse para tranquilizar a Tony, como le decíamos cariñosamente. Si no tenía hambre, era porque le teníamos que cambiar el pañal o le dolía la pancita. Con Edward nos turnábamos para tranquilizarlo, claro que yo era indispensable para darle el alimento, pero mi novio era un excelente padre, muy dedicado y amoroso con nuestro hijo, quien cada vez estaba más hermoso. Ya se divisaba que iba a ser igual a su papa y eso me ponía muy contenta, tenía a un mini Edward junto a mí, aunque sus ojitos todavía no definían que color iban a tener, tenía la ilusión que tenga esas esmeraldas que me enamoraron locamente.

Recuerdo que el día que nació casi echaron a toda nuestra familia, si Carlisle no hubiera trabajado allí, dudo mucho que no los hubieran puesto a todos de patitas a la calle. Se escuchaban los gritos de mi madre en todo el hospital, también los saltos de Alice y las preguntas tontas de Emmet. Cuando los dejaron pasar a mi habitación, el pobrecito de Anthony paseaba de brazos en brazos. Pero era mi familia y yo los quería igual aunque estuviesen todos locos.

- Con cuidado su cabecita – le dijo Rosalie.

- Tía Bella, ¿es verdad que tú te lo comiste? Mi papi me dijo que así llego hasta tu barriguita – me dijo Sharon.

- Tu papa es un loco Sharon, no le creas todo lo que te dice – le dije entre risas.

- Es hermoso Bella, aunque sus ojitos estén grisáceos se nota que va a tener el color de ojos de Edward – me dijo Rose mirándolo cautivada.

- Yo opino lo mismo – comente.

- ¿Dónde está la mujer más hermosa del planeta? – dijo mi hermano entrando a la sala.

- ¿Qué me vas a pedir Swan? – le pregunto su esposa

- Me ofendes, ¿No puedo hacerte un cumplido sin querer nada a cambio? – Rose le hizo una mueca con su cara – muy bien, necesito que lleves a Bella a su hogar, se que le dije que la llevaría yo, pero no puedo –

- Claro, ¿vamos Bella? – asentí en respuesta cargando a Anthony. Me acerque a saludar a mi hermano que estaba con una actitud muy sospechosa y nos fuimos las dos junto a Sharon hasta el auto de Rose.

Cuando llegue a casa me sorprendió ver todo apagado, por lo que sabía hoy Edward salía temprano de la empresa. A lo mejor hubo un imprevisto y se tuvo que quedar más tiempo.

Subí las escaleras con un dormido Tony en brazos, y lo acosté en su cunita. Conecte el radio para saber cuándo se despertaba y me dirigí hacia la habitación.

Cuando entre casi me caigo de espaldas. La habitación estaba decorada con numerosas velas y pétalos de rosas por todo el lugar. Había un camino de chocolates que llevaban al centro de la cama y una pequeña mesa en frente al gran ventanal de la habitación alistada con una rica cena y dos lugares puestos en ella. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue visualizar a Edward vestido con un hermoso traje y una rosa en una de sus manos. Sonreí abiertamente, Edward al hacer este tipo de gesto lograba sorprenderme y enamorarme cada día que pasaba un poco más.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunte.

- Una sorpresa, ¿te gusto?

- Me encanta, muchas gracias – le dije enganchando mis brazos en su cuello y besándolo apasionadamente.

- Ten, es para ti – dijo entregándome la rosa que antes llevaba en sus manos.

- Gracias – le dije yendo hacia la mesa donde había un florero. - ¿Qué festejamos? – pregunte mirándolo.

- Bueno, además de tener un hijo maravilloso y una novia hermosa que amo con todo mi corazón, hoy hace un año y medio que nos conocemos – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado abrazándome por la cintura. Comencé a hacer cálculos en mi mente, y efectivamente tenía razón, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo.

- Todas las cosas que pasaron en este tiempo, ¿no es así? – le pregunte descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Me cambiaste la vida – me dijo dándome un beso en mi cabello.

- Y tú la mía. Me enseñaste a amar y entregar todo de mí. Aprendí a ser madre y novia al mismo tiempo, a aprender de mis errores y a confiar ciegamente en ti. – enumere.

- Tú me enseñaste que tengo que luchar por lo que quiero, a enamorarme perdidamente de ti y también a ser padre. Voy a estar todo la vida agradecido – concluyo dándome un beso en los labios. – vamos a cenar, que estuve toda la tarde cocinando para ti.

- Por eso estabas tan pesado que querías que fuera a la casa de mi hermano. – afirme con una sonrisa.

- Tenía que preparar mi sorpresa – se justifico corriendo la silla para que me sentara.

Cuando los dos nos sentamos, comenzamos a comer en silencio. Había hecho mi comida favorita, lasaña. La vida con Edward era muy fácil, casi no teníamos peleas. Obviamente que algunas iban a haber, no todo podía ser color de rosas, pero solo duraban minutos. Éramos incapaces de estar peleados durante mucho tiempo. Con la llegada de Anthony nuestra pareja se afianzo aun más, y por fin tenía lo que siempre soñé, un hogar y una familia donde reinara el amor.

Tanto mi familia como la de Edward estaban felices por nosotros y eran los principales consentidores de Tony. Aunque la que se pasaba de la raya era Alice, cada vez que nos reuníamos le traía algún presente a nuestro hijo. Tanto así que tenia juguetes y ropa hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho años. Por más que le diga y le diga ella seguiría siendo Alice y no iba a cambiar. Pero yo la quería tal cual era. Últimamente mi mejor amiga estaba más histérica e hiperactiva que de costumbre, su boda esta próxima a llegar y estaba en cada detalle, ella quería que sea la boda perfecta.

Mis pensamientos dieron un giro y empecé a recordar todos los momentos vividos con Edward, los buenos y los malos. El día en que lo conocí yo estaba de novia con Jacob y no pensaba en enamorarme para nada, hasta que apareció él y mando a la borda todos mis planes. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en mis pensamientos hasta que llego a mi corazón. No me arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, porque por más de no haber confiado en él y pasar los peores meses de mi vida creyendo un malentendido, me ayudo a crecer y darme cuenta que estaba enamorada. Que por fin conocía el concepto del amor. A mi mente se vino el recuerdo del primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. También recordé como corrí para alcanzarlo antes que se vaya y decirle mis sentimientos, fue ese día que nos dijimos "te amo" por primera vez. Cuando me entere que estaba embarazada y tarde más de un mes en decírselo. La primera vez que toco mi vientre y esa sonrisa radiante que se instalo en sus labios cuando supo la noticia. La primer patadita de Tony aun en mi vientre y el nacimiento de él. Jamás me sentí más completa en la vida y agradecía a quien fuera que hizo que nuestros destinos se cruzaran.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos – me dijo Edward sacándome de mi trance.

- ¿Eh? Ah, nada solo pensaba como empezó todo.

- Desde que te conozco mi vida tiene sentido – dijo agarrando mi mano por encima de la mesa. - Hay algo que quiero decirte - agrego serio.

- Dime – dije expectante

- Tu sabes que te amo mucho – asentí – pero llamarte novia o madre de mi hijo no me satisface del todo. – fruncí el seño confundida – Bella, desde que vi esos hermosos ojos chocolates en la fotografía que le robe a tu hermano, supe que eras la mujer de mi vida. Que por fin había encontrado a la persona con la cual quería pasar toda la eternidad junto a ella. Cuando te conocí personalmente, quede deslumbrado. Hice todo lo posible para hablar contigo y ser tu amigo. Hiciste que salieran mis instintos asesinos a flote cuando me entere que tenías novio y me devolviste la esperanza cuando supe que habías terminado con él. Londres sin lugar a dudas es mi cuidad preferida, pero no por el lugar en sí, sino porque fue ahí donde te bese por primera vez, donde te hice mía por primera vez, también. Pero por sobre todas las cosas porque concebimos a Anthony allí. Cuando dejaste de hablarme y me ignoraste sin razón alguna para mi, fueron los peores días que pase. Estaba frustrado por no saber la razón y me sentía culpable por no saber que había hecho para lastimarte, pero por suerte eso se aclaro y ahora estamos aquí, juntos, enamorados, con un hijo y un futuro prometedor. – se levanto y vino junto a mi hincando una rodilla en el suelo y agarró mi mano izquierda entre sus manos, yo estaba atónita, con lagrimas en los ojos – es por eso, que estoy completamente seguro que no quiero a nadie que no seas tú al lado mío. Jamás voy a amar a otra mujer como lo hago contigo ni voy a disfrutar tanto de su compañía. Isabella Swan, te prometo que voy a amarte todos los días de mi vida, para siempre. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de aceptar casarte conmigo? – me pregunto algo nervioso sacando una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo, con una piedra que le hacía juego a los aretes que me había regalado para Navidad.

- Claro que si – le respondí y salte encima de él quedando los dos tumbados en el suelo. Sentí como resbalaba el anillo por mi dedo anular y dejaba un beso en éste.

- Te amo – me dijo.

- Te amo – respondí y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor cerrando nuestro compromiso.

Me apretó más hacia su cuerpo e intensificamos el beso, cuando las cosas se estaban tornando más calientes, escuchamos por el radio el llanto de Tony. Nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada.

- Creo que la celebración la tendremos que posponer, campeón – le dije dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho mientras nos parábamos – me debo a mi otro hombre – agregue.

- Si no fuera nuestro hijo, estaría rojo de los celos – dijo parándose conmigo dándome una nalgada.

- ¡Hey! – lo reprendí con una sonrisa.

- Vamos que nuestro hijo nos necesita, futura señora Cullen – dijo con orgullo.

- Fanfarrón – respondí yéndonos tomados de las manos hacia la habitación de nuestro hijo.

Eran increíbles los giros que daba la vida. Esa Isabella que jamás pensaba en enamorarse por miedo a sufrir había desaparecido gracias a Edward. Él me enseño lo que es el amor sin restricciones y a dar todo de mí sin esperar nada a cambio. Por fin le había abierto mi corazón, y gracias a ello hoy tenía todo lo que soñaba. Voy a seguir repitiendo que estaría eternamente agradecida a quien hizo que nuestros caminos se toparan. Junto a él la vida era tan fácil como respirar. Y por más que haya tratado de combatir los sentimientos que tenia hacia él, siempre supe que era Edward al que inconscientemente esperaba y por fin había llegado para estar juntos tanto como duren nuestras vidas, o quizás aun mas.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>*Agarrando miles de pañuelitos para secar las lagrimas y sonar los mocos flojos* JAJAJAJA<p>

Mi primera historia técnicamente ya esta terminada. ¿Vieron que fui buena y subí muy rápido el capitulo? xD

En estos días subiré el Epilogo y ahí si efectivamente va a llegar a su final completita.

Que difícil cambiar el botoncito de "in progrese" a "Complete", pero es necesario que las historias tengan un fin =(

Gracias a absolutamente todos los que se pasaron por esta historia, la verdad es que recibió muchas visitas que hasta me sorprendieron y me pusieron muy contenta.

Gracias a todas las chicas que se animaron a dejar su comentario y expresar sus ideales, la verdad que cada vez que leia las cosas lindas que comentaban me sacaban una sonrisa.

También agradezco a los favoritos y alertas, pero por sobre todo por acompañar esta historia de principio a fin.

Ahora bien, ¿Que les pareció el final? Al fin y al cabo nació un mini Edward y nuestra pareja favorita termino comprometida y muy enamorada.

Les recuerdo que ya subí mi próxima historia, voy a empezar a publicarla desde hoy. Se llama **"Solo necesito a alguien como tu". **Si quieren pásense y vean que tal esta.

Infinitas gracias a todos, nos leemos en el epilogo por ultima vez en esta historia, que es como mi bebe xD.

Un abrazo enorme, las quiero mucho.

**/Love with a vampire**


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**los personajes son obra de la maravillosa **S.M.**, la historia si es mía.

**Summary:**Bella tiene una relación de tres años con Jacob, sin embargo no se sentía completa. Hasta que llega de Londres un chico de cabellos cobrizos. ¿Será él a quien inconscientemente esperaba? / M por futuros Lemmons. Todos humanos.

**.**

**Inconscientemente era a ti a quien esperaba.**

**Epilogo**

**POV EDWARD**

Por fin había llegado la fecha tan esperada por mí. Pero, ¿Cómo me sentía?

Nervioso. Ansioso. Feliz. Radiante. Impaciente. Malhumorado. Así me describía en este momento. La hora no pasaba más y necesitaba salir de este cuarto cuanto antes. Tener a mi mejor amigo Emmet mirándome con esa cara burlona y haciéndome burlas cuando se le presentaba el momento, no me ayudaba en nada.

_ - Eddie_ está nervioso – decía mi gran amigo.

- Cállate Emmet. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que odio que me digan _Eddie_? – escupí enojado.

- Claro, aquí hay coronitas. Ni a mi hija ni a mi hermana le dices nada. Pero a mí me vives regañando – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- Tío Oso, no letes a mi papi – dijo Milo, mi hijo más pequeño de solo dos años de edad pidiéndome que lo cargara.

- ¿Ya ves? Ahora hasta Milo me reta. – dijo levantando las manos al aire yéndose al pasillo.

- Papi ¿Puedo ir a afuera con el abuelito Carlisle? – me pregunto Tony.

- Claro que si hijo, pero antes pásame la mamadera de Milo, por favor – le pedí y mi hijo mayor me lo paso.

Le di el alimento a mi hijo más pequeño. Todavía no caía en la cuenta de lo grandes que estaban. Anthony estaba próximo a cumplir los 5 y Milo por su parte había cumplido dos añitos el mes pasado.

Hacía cinco años que nos habías comprometido con Bella, y era hasta hoy que al fin íbamos a dar el sí tan esperado. Nuestra idea era casarnos inmediatamente, pero en ese entonces Alice y Jasper estaban por casarse también, así que esperamos hasta que pasara ese acontecimiento para hacer nuestra boda.

Cuando paso un año desde ese entonces, decidimos que era el momento, pero los padres de Bella iban a festejar su aniversario numero veinticinco y otra vez nos quedamos con las ganas.

Parecía que el destino no quería que nos casemos, claro que yo con la mujer que más amo en mi vida ese paso lo iba a dar seguro. Luego nos enteramos que Bella estaba embarazada por segunda vez, la verdad es que fue una grata sorpresa. Estábamos muy felices de ser padres nuevamente. Así que decidimos esperar hasta que Milo naciera y fuera más grande para poder casarnos. Creíamos que por fin había llegado ese momento.

Por otra parte, Sharon ya había cumplido nueve años. Era una hermosa niña y muy inteligente. Siempre fue una niña muy consentida por mí y por Bella, eso no había cambiado. Era una gran aliada de Anthony, cuando él hacia travesuras ella no dudaba en defenderlo. Se notaba que se querían muchísimo.

Emmet y Rosalie además de tener a Sharon, fueron padres de otra hermosa niña, a la cual llamaron Liliam. Ya estaba por cumplir tres añitos y crecía a una velocidad increíble. Ellos estaban más que contentos con sus niñas y Emmet muy sobreprotector con sus mujercitas, como él las llamaba.

Por otro lado, Alice y Jasper ya llevaban cuatro años de matrimonio y tenían una hermosa niña, que llamaron Stefanie. Era un calco de Alice, solo que llevaba el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Jasper. Solo tenía un año y medio pero se notaba que iba a ser tan hiperactiva como su madre.

Mis suegros, Renée y Charlie estaban contentísimos por ver a sus hijos felices y aumentando la familia. De solo tener una nieta, pasaron a ser abuelos de cinco en menos de diez años, porque por más que Stefanie, la hija de Alice y Jasper, no fuera de su sangre, ellos la consideraban como una nieta más. Hasta mis padres adoptaron a todos también. Eran los abuelitos Esme y Carlisle para los cinco por igual.

- ¡Hijo, estas tan hermoso! – me dijo mi madre entrando al cuarto en donde me encontraba.

- Tu estas preciosa – le dije abrazándola con el brazo que tenia libre, ya que con el otro tenia a Milo dormido.

- Ven vamos a acostar a este campeón. – comento mi madre, acostándolo en una cunita improvisada que teníamos – ahora bien ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Nervioso – conteste sinceramente.

- Me imagine, pero no tienes por qué estar así. Tu y Bella se aman, tienen una hermosa familia. No sé qué es lo que hace que estés nervioso.

- No lo sé, tengo miedo que se canse de mi y no quiera casarse conmigo

- No seas tonto Edward – dijo dándome una palmadita en el pecho – mira todo lo crearon juntos – agrego mirando a Milo y a la ventana en donde se podía ver a Anthony treparse a Emmet – Bella esta igual que enamorada de ti como lo estas tu con ella, créeme. Como tu madre te digo que ella te mira a ti con un amor infinito, de la misma forma la miras tú también. Saca tus inseguridades y piensa en el hermoso futuro que tienen junto a sus dos hijos y ojala que quizás vengan más. – concluyo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias mama. Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga – le dije abrazándola.

- Ven vamos, que no falta mucho para que llegue la novia – aviso tomando a Milo en brazos y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la iglesia.

Estaba todo cuidadosamente decorado. Alice y Rosalie habían hecho un trabajo increíble. Decidimos hacer una ceremonia pequeña y con nuestros más allegados. Era un momento muy especial que solo queríamos compartir con las personas que mas queríamos.

Comencé a recordar por todo lo que pasamos junto a Bella. Recuerdo latentemente el día que vi esa fotografía suya en el piso que compartíamos con Emmet. Me había dejado helado, no podía creer que en una fotografía se visualice esa mirada profunda que tenia. Sin que mi mejor amigo se diera cuenta me la había guardado entre mis cosas para contemplarla todas las noches y soñar con el día en que nos conociéramos personalmente.

Antes de enamorarme a simple vista de Bella, había tenido dos novias. Una fue Jennifer, que duro solo el último año de la Universidad y la otra fue Tanya. Si bien había disfrutado de esos noviazgos no me había enamorado hasta que la conocí a ella.

Bella era la mujer que siempre soñé. Era dulce, sencilla, simpática, amigable, familiera, con un amplio corazón y hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

El día que la conocí, quede aun más idiotizado. Era capaz de hacer todo lo que me pidiera, ejercía una fuerza en mí que era indescriptible. Pero ella al principio se notaba reacia a que me acercara, eso fue el detonante que hizo el querer conquistarla con más ganas.

Emmet se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba detrás de su hermana. Pensé que iba a dar el grito en el cielo e iba a ser golpeado por él cuando se enterara, pero fue todo lo contrario. Él mismo me ayudo a estar más cerca de ella, consiguiendo que me vendieran el departamento disponible en frente al de ella. Además tenía en mi beneficio que a Emmet, por más que el perro era su amigo, no le caía del todo bien.

Cuando me entere que tenía novio, me golpee mentalmente. Era obvio que una mujer hermosa como ella no iba a estar soltera. Las ganas de asesinar a ese chucho crecían y crecían cuando los veía juntos en la empresa. Era yo el que quería besarla, mimarla, hacerle presentes y amarla sobre todas las cosas, los celos que sentí esos días eran incontrolables. Claro que uno de los días más felices que tuve fue cuando me entere que estaba soltera. Esa había sido una oportunidad que no iba a rechazar.

Pienso que el viaje a Londres marco un antes y un después en nuestras vidas. Ese fue el mejor viaje que hice hasta entonces. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de ella. Y a Bella no le era indiferente aunque ella dijera lo contrario. El primer beso con ella fue mágico no voy a mentir y decir que todo ese circo de hacernos pasar por novios no lo hice a propósito. Sabía que Alec Volturi estaba interesado en ella, pero no lo iba a dejar acercarse a mi Bella bajo ningún concepto. Luego de ese beso, desencadeno la pasión. Lo que sentí cuando hice el amor con Bella por primera vez no lo había sentido jamás. En ese momento caí en la cuenta que yo jamás había hecho el amor, si bien no era virgen ni mucho menos, lo que había hecho hasta ese entonces era simple sexo. Jamás me inundó ese sentimiento de pertenencia hacia alguien. Fue ahí que supe que no iba a dejarla ir nunca y que lucharía para conquistarla y tenerla al lado mío para siempre.

Junto a los años que pasaron, aprendí a amar más a esta hermosa mujer. Estaba inmensamente feliz por habérmela cruzado en mi camino. Me dio los regalos más hermosos que un hombre que ama con todo el corazón a una mujer pueda recibir. Tenemos una familia hermosa, tanto Bella como mis hijos Anthony y Milo eran el motivo por el cual me levantaba feliz todos los días y completo. A la vida no le podía pedir nada más.

- ¿Qué será lo que te tiene tan pensativo? – me saco de mis recuerdos Emmet.

- Solo recordaba – respondí.

- Hermano, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes. Juro que desde que nos conocimos siempre pensé que serias la pareja perfecta para mi hermana.

- Ayudaste mucho para que nuestra relación se establezca Emmet.

- Lo sé – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia – gracias a que rechace el proyecto con los Vulturi ustedes están juntos.

Y si así fue. En un principio ese trabajo estaba destinado para Bella y Emmet, pero mi cuñado dio un paso al costado para ayudarme a conquistar a su hermana dejándonos viajar solos a Londres, donde ya saben lo que sucedió.

- No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por eso

- Bueno, bueno. Pero no me hagas recordar que de ese viaje mi hermana vino embarazada – dijo y ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

- Papi – dijo la dulce voz de mi hijo mayor.

- ¿Qué sucede Tony?

- ¿Mami ya viene? – pregunto

- Tu mami ya llego – respondió mi madre y mis nervios salieron a flote – vamos Edward hay que ponernos en nuestros lugares. – concluyo Esme y se llevo a Anthony junto a ellos.

- Vamos hermano. La vida de casados es maravillosa y más cuando lo haces con la persona que mas amas – me alentó Emmet y fuimos juntos a los lugares que nos correspondían.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar en el altar salude al cura y visualice que Alice y Rosalie estaban aquí. Eso significaba que solo una puerta me separaba de mi futura esposa.

Me pase las manos por el cabello. Estaba ansioso y nervioso a la vez, necesitaba que ya sea el momento en que pudiéramos decir nuestros votos y que la sociedad la conozca como mi esposa.

En todo el lugar se escucho la marcha nupcial y entraron mis hermosas sobrinas Sharon y Liliam primero. Se veían preciosas, tenían sus vestidos blancos con una cinta rosa en sus pequeñas cinturas.

Cuando dirigí mi vista hacia las puertas la vi. No hay descripción alguna para explicar lo hermosa que se veía. Mi Bella estaba radiante, feliz. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, me sentí en casa. Absolutamente todo lo de alrededor había desaparecido, solo estábamos ella y yo. Me percate que de sus hermosos ojos salieron un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando llego junto a mí, Charlie hizo el tradicional traspaso de mano. Una vez que sentí su toque, esa electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando la tocaba hizo acto de presencia.

- Estás hermosa – murmure solo para ella y el precioso sonrojo tan característico de ella se instalo en sus mejillas.

La ceremonia transcurría normalmente. Más de una vez nuestras miradas se cruzaban y sonreíamos como dos locos enamorados. Dirigí mi vista hacia donde se encontraban nuestros hijos y ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus caritas. Se podría decir que ellos dos eran un calco mío. Ambos tenían mi color de cabello y ojos, solo que Milo había sacado el carácter tímido de Bella, mientras que Tony había heredado el mío.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer los nacimientos de cada uno. Cada día aprendíamos algo nuevo de ellos. Y mi corazón de hinchaba de felicidad y orgullo cuando los presentaba como mis hijos.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿Acepta a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan para amarla, respetarla, serle fiel tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? – me hizo la pregunta que tanto espere el sacerdote.

- Si, acepto – dije con convicción y orgullo en la voz mirando fijamente a esos orbes chocolates que tanto amaba.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Acepta al señor Edward Anthony Cullen para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? -

- Si, acepto – dijo con convicción pero con nerviosismo en la voz Bella. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

- Si hay alguien que se oponga en esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre – dijo el padre y todo se mantuvo en un perfecto silencio - entonces, siendo así, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia y la ley los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia – dijo el padre mirándome a mí.

Gire todo mi cuerpo con dirección a mi _esposa_, que bien sonaba. Agarre ambos lados de su rostro con mis manos y acerque mi rostro al suyo. Nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en una perfecta sincronía. Era el primer beso que nos dábamos como marido y mujer. Así sellábamos la promesa de amarnos eternamente. Muy a pesar fui disminuyéndola intensidad de nuestro beso, ya tendríamos tiempo por la noche para besarnos como se debía. Separamos nuestros labios pero mantuvimos las frentes juntas.

- La amo, Señora Cullen – le dije dándole un casto beso.

- Qué bien suena, yo te amo a ti – dijo y dos terremotos nos separaron.

Cuando bajamos nuestras miradas ahí se encontraban Anthony y Milo sonrientes. Los alzamos y nos dirigimos afuera para ser felicitados por nuestros familiares, los cuatro juntos.

…

La voz de mi dulce esposa me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué será lo que te tiene tan pensativo? – me dijo mi hermosa esposa subiendo su cabeza para mirarme.

- Solo recordaba el día de nuestra boda – respondí bajando mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus impacientes labios.

Desde esa fecha especial había pasado más de un año. El tiempo corría muy velozmente pero mi vida estaba llena de dicha. Nos encontrábamos tumbados en nuestra cama descansando después de un día agotador.

- ¿Ah, sí? – me pregunto enredando los cabellos de mi nuca entre sus dedos.

- Ajam – dije cerrando los ojos.

- Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida – dijo luego de unos momentos.

- El mío también, claro que la Luna de Miel fue la mejor parte – dije con voz ronca bajando mi mano a su espalda baja, justo arriba de sus glúteos.

- Uhmm, mi memoria necesita que le refresques lo que hicimos allí – dijo tentándome.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema – comente poniéndola a horcajadas arriba mío atacando su cuello - ¿Los niños duermen?

- Plácida y profundamente – respondió con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta.

Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, nunca me cansaría de sus besos. Nuestras bocas se amoldaban perfectamente. Las manos de Bella bajaron hacia mi pantalón de pijama y lo bajo rápidamente.

- ¿Ansiosa? – le pregunte con una sonrisa.

- No sabes cuánto – me dijo con una voz endemoniadamente sexy que hizo que cierta parte de mi anatomía se terminara de despertar.

Le saque la parte de arriba de su pijama y la tire a alguna parte de la habitación. Para mi suerte Bella siempre dormía sin sujetador, ya que como me había explicado ella se sentía en libertad cuando lo hacía de esa manera. Comencé a chupar, succionar y pellizcar sus erectos pezones. Sus senos estaban más grandes y sensibles. Bella no paraba de gemir y a mí eso me estaba matando, mi amigo estaba más que preparado para ingresar a su hogar una vez más.

Las pequeñas manos de mi amada, se metieron debajo de mis bóxers y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro. Arriba y abajo, torturándome. Di un ligero apretón a mis testículos que fue el detonante para cambiar posiciones y quedarme ahora encima de ella.

Comencé un camino de besos desde su exquisito cuello hasta el inicio de su pequeño short que traía puesto. Se lo saque rápidamente y admire una vez más el cuerpo de mi bella esposa. Si bien su cuerpo había cambiado debido a los embarazos, seguía siendo una diosa, mi diosa. Y el deseo que sentía por ella no se apagaba, es más cada día la deseaba mas. Nunca me cansaría de ser yo el que la haga gritar, el que le haga sentir tanto placer. En fin, el que le haga el amor una y otra vez. Solo yo.

Comencé a besar desde sus tobillos, pasando por sus rodillas hasta finalmente llegar a sus muslos. Desde esta perspectiva sentía el olor a la excitación de Bella, que hacía que mis bóxers apretaran aun más. Agarre el elástico de sus braguitas y las desgarre, levante la mirada y Bella me miraba divertida. Desde que estábamos juntos, le habré roto más de cinco docenas de bragas, pero era excitante poder desgarrar esa fina tela, además de ahorrar más tiempo. Enterré mi cabeza entre sus piernas y recibí un hermoso gemido desde el interior de la garganta de Bella que hizo que gimiera en respuesta. Mi lengua jugaba entre sus lubricados pliegues. Encontré su botón de placer y comencé a morderlo suavemente con mis dientes mientras que dos de mis dedos ingresaban a su cálido interior. Cuando Bella apretó el agarre con sus piernas a mi cabeza y agarró un puñado de sabanas en ambas lados sabía que estaba cerca para terminar. Comencé a meter mi lengua rápidamente en su sexo hasta que sentí como su interior se cerró en torno a mi lengua, y se corrió fuertemente expulsando su exquisita esencia que fue totalmente tragada por mí.

Subí hasta la altura de sus senos y comencé a juguetear con ellos hasta que las manos de Bella me llevaron hacia su boca en un rápido movimiento. Nos besábamos como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello.

En un ataque de fuerza de mi esposa, nos dio vuelta quedando ella arriba mío. A veces me sorprendía como una mujer tan pequeña como lo era ella sacara esa fuerza impresionante. Sentí su mano en mi dolorosa erección y como la libero por fin de esos malditos bóxers. Comenzó a pasear sus manos por toda la extensión de mi miembro, hasta que me miro a los ojos y supe lo que venía a continuación.

Bajo su cabeza hasta la altura de mi erguido pene y dejo un beso justo en la punta. Mis ojos se nublaron por tanto placer que me estaba dando esta hermosa mujer. Abrió mas la boca ingresando todo lo que cabía en ella mi miembro. Sentir su cálida boca alrededor mío era una sensación indescriptible. Mire hacia abajo y me encontré con la escena más erótica que pude haber visto. La cabeza de Bella subía y bajaba por mi erección y me miraba fijamente. Ya no podía aguantar más, mi orgasmo estaba próximo a venir.

- Bella… - avise pero no puede terminar la frase, mi esposa había aumentado la velocidad de sus chupadas e hizo que me viniera fuertemente dentro de su boca. El semen que expulse fue tragado todo por ella.

Sentí que subía por mi cuerpo hasta quedar con nuestras frentes pegadas, al abrir los ojos me quede mirando esos chocolates brillantes que me enamoraron perdidamente. Se limpio la comisura de los labios. Oh por dios, mi miembro ya estaba listo para ingresar a ella. Bella tenía tanto poder en mí que con un simple gesto despertaba el cavernícola que tenia dentro. Estampe mi boca a la suya atacándola con mi lengua sintiendo mi sabor en su interior. Bella soltó un jadeo, que fue directamente hacia mi miembro poniéndolo más duro.

Me puse arriba de ella y baje mi cabeza, una vez que terminamos el beso, hasta sus sensibles senos. Comencé a morder y chupar un pecho y el otro lo atendía con mis manos. De la boca de Bella salían gemidos de placer.

- Edward… te… necesito – me dijo entre gemidos.

Eso fue todo lo que necesite para penetrarla fuertemente. Cada vez que hacíamos el amor, era diferente. Cada vez que estábamos juntos íntimamente era especial.

Me quede quieto en mi lugar, sintiendo como el cálido centro de Bella me recibía. Estaba en mi hogar, cuando estábamos de esta forma me sentía completo. Comencé el vaivén lentamente, no quería que se acabe pronto, quería disfrutar completamente el cuerpo de mi amada. Claro que ella hacia el trabajo difícil, levanto sus caderas haciendo que el ángulo de penetración fuera más placentero. Pase una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro para dar más acceso a la penetración.

- Por… Dios… Princesa… no… sabes… lo bien que… se siente esto… - logre decir entre gemidos.

- Si… ah… así Edward… más… rápido… - pidió Bella.

Comencé a entrar y salir de ella cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que numerosos gemidos sonoros abandonaran nuestras bocas. Acercamos nuestras bocas para acallar esos vergonzosos gemidos y así poder evitar despertar a los niños. Sentí los músculos internos de Bella tensarse alrededor de mi miembro, yo ya no podía aguantar más. Baje mi mano hasta el clítoris de Bella y comencé a acariciarlo, haciendo que tanto mi esposa y yo llegáramos al clímax juntos.

Me tumbe arriba de ella cuidadosamente para no aplastarla, aun sin salirme de su interior.

- Te amo tanto – dije rodando para un lado de la desordenada cama, saliendo de su cálido interior extrañándolo instantáneamente.

- Yo a ti – me dijo acomodándose en mi pecho dejando un beso en éste.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – me pregunto

- Doce y media ¿Por qué? – pregunte extrañado mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo colocándose arriba mío dándome un beso apasionado que haría que cierta parte de mi anatomía se despertara.

- Me había olvidado, gracias – dije una vez que nos separamos. Bella solo negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

- Espérame aquí – dijo y se levanto de la cama dándome una perfecta visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

_Concéntrate Edward acabas de hacer el amor_, me reprocho mi consciencia. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, al ver la hermosura de Bella mi cuerpo reaccionaba instantáneamente. Mi esposa busco algo en su armario, hasta que saco una pequeña cajita blanca.

- Aquí esta – murmuro, poniéndose un pequeño camisón para mi mala suerte. Solté un gruñido – tendrías que ponerte algo de ropa también, escuche a los niños – me aviso y le hice caso, agarre mi bóxer de alguna parte de la habitación y me lo puse. Bella se acerco a mí con pasos lentos, hasta sentarse a la orilla de la cama – ten es para ti – me dijo entregándome la cajita que había sacado minutos antes. – feliz cumpleaños – repitió.

Agarre la cajita que me dio y al abrirla casi me caigo de espaldas. En el interior de esa caja había un pequeño zapatito de bebe. Mire atónito a Bella y ella solo me sonrió y señalo la cajita nuevamente. Al volver mi vista hasta allí, vi un papel perfectamente doblado. Lo agarre con mis temblorosas manos y lo desdoble. Era un examen de embarazo que daba resultados positivos. Me levante rápidamente de la cama, alzando a Bella en el proceso. Le di un beso demostrándole lo agradecido que estaba y comencé a darnos vueltas. Íbamos a ser padres por tercera vez, sin lugar a dudas era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudiera tener.

- Gracias – beso - gracias – beso- gracias – exclamaba besando todo el rostro de mi amada. Me hinque al piso y me puse a la altura de su aun plano vientre – hola pequeño o pequeña, estoy muy feliz que estés aquí, no falta mucho para que nos conozcamos, como a tu mama y a tus hermanos ya te amo – le dije a mi hijo o hija que estaba creciendo en el vientre de Bella.

Mire hacia la puerta y estaban mis dos hijos parados con unas sonrisas en sus pequeños rostros. Fueron corriendo hacia nosotros e hicimos un abrazo familiar. De mis mejillas caían lágrimas de felicidad. Al igual que en las de Bella, con mis pulgares limpie esas lagrimas derramadas, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¡Feliz cumple papi! – dijeron mis dos campeones tirándose encima mío.

- Gracias campeones – les dije

- ¿Vamo a tener un hermaito? – pregunto mi hijo de tres años, Milo.

- Así es corazón – le respondió Bella tocándole la cabeza - ¿Están felices? – pregunto

- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamaron los dos al unisonó.

- Quiero que sea un varón, así jugamos juntos los tres – agrego Anthony

- Yo tamben – dijo Milo

- Ah, no esta vez va a ser una princesita para papá – agregue contento.

- ¿Y yo qué? – dijo mi esposa haciéndose la celosa.

- Tu además de ser mi vida, vas a ser mi reina – le dije con convicción besándola apasionadamente.

- ¡Puaj! – exclamaron nuestros hijos con muecas de asco en su rostro. Nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas.

¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Estaba casado con la mujer que amo con todo mí ser. Tenía unos hijos hermosos y saludables, y ahora a otro en camino.

Era un hombre completo y con todo un futuro para disfrutar con mi familia. Bella siempre me había dicho que era yo al que inconscientemente esperaba, y yo siempre le respondía que inconscientemente siempre espere el día en que ella fuera la que me encontrara finalmente.

Dicen que a veces encontrar a la persona que te complementa no siempre llega, pero yo fui un afortunado de toparme con esa hermosa mujer castaña con esos ojos achocolatados que hizo que me enamorara desde un principio.

Por eso nunca hay que bajar los brazos, hay una persona especial destinado para cada uno, muchas veces llega temprano u otras veces tarde, pero lo importante es esperar a que lleguen y así ser completamente felices. Como me sucedió a mí junto a mi Bella.

.

.

.

**~ Y COLORIN COLORADO, ESTA HISTORIA SE HA TERMINADO ~**

* * *

><p>*Autora logrando secar sus lagrimas y comienza a tratar de escribir sin que se le nuble la vista* xD<p>

Bueno chicas, aquí esta el epílogo y oficialmente esta historia esta acabada =(

¿Que les pareció? ¿Gusto o no gusto? jajaja

Que mas me queda que agradecerles infinitamente a todos los que le dedicaron una parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Agradezco a sus hermosos comentarios, que hacían que se me escaparan sonrisas y ademas al sentir el apoyo que me daban a que mis ganas de escribir crecieran mas.

Sinceramente me sorprendió la cantidad de visitas, reviews, favoritos y alertas que tuvo esta historia. Al principio, como era nueva en todo esto, no creí que la leyeran muchos, pero gratamente me equivoque y fue leída por bastantes personas, así que GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y GRACIAS.

Espero que les haya gustado como acabo y no me queda nada mas para decir.

Les recuerdo que ya publique mi otra historia que se llama** "Solo necesito a alguien como tu"**, si gustan pásense y vean que tal esta.

Las quiero muchísimo, un abrazo grande para todos y nos leemos en las próximas historias.

Adiós...


End file.
